Album Infinity: Orbital Nova
by ChiioUnicorn
Summary: Sequel to Project: VOCALOID. "In this vast universe, no many how many times I'm reborn, I'll still fall in love with you." Love is a satellite that orbits around a star. Love is a potent force stronger than gravity. Even when sin surrounds the world, soulmates that make a vow of eternal love are inevitably destined to return to one another.
1. Track 01: In Hope

**A/N:** **EDIT/** 1/7/18/ My lovely beta, **sunshard,** did me the liberty of running through the chapter and giving me important pointers. Thank you again, sunshard! I hope the rest of you enjoy a winter read. Also, me and a supportive friend have started a chat group community on discord! It's called RinxLen with an official art of the v4x kagamines. Download the app on your phone and let us know that you want an invite sent to you! We're trying to spread the rinxlen. My dear friend is planning to promote her vocaloid art as well. Please come by and check it out. My ID is chiiomajesty#4531 if you want to become friends.

I must be a glutton for punishment. What have I done? I couldn't help myself, but hey, I can at least get past the first few chapters for sure. I totally know what I'm doing! Haha, oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? I really should stop writing these novel length fanfictions. In any case for the fans who have read P:V, be forewarned that this Len/Rin story is far from soft and fluffy. There will be, of course, WAFFy moments, but there's also a substantial amount of action, drama, angst, and so forth. You know me, the reading itself is worth a bundle. We might as well buy in bulk, right?

 **Info:** This is a continuation of Project: VOCALOID. It follows up on the lives of these beloved characters as adults as they trek through their respective lives within Tokyo-R. The events take place right after the conclusion arc, so if you're a new reader and have no idea what's going on, it might be in your best interest to read P:V first. That said, welcome! I'm happy you're here!

 **Disclaimer:** The Vocaloids do not belong to me. What would I do with a bunch of digitized pop idols anyway? I know little to none when it comes to Japanese, (beautiful language of course!) and I can't compose fo shit.

 _Love is an infinite force._

I just said something really cool just now, didn't I? Sorry, just wanted to make a strong impression.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Album ∞ : Orbital Nova

Track 01

 **In Hope**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Oigo Hospital

 **09:30 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright, lift up your hair for me." The soapy washcloth rubbed up and down my back as my nurse aide, Madoka, made her request with a gentle nudge. As I sat up on the bedside with the pillows supporting me, I sighed and did as she asked. I felt a chill as the towel slid further down my waist, leaving my back bare to the world.

I shivered, closing my eyes against the sensation of the warm, wet washcloth brushing the nape of my neck.

I had lost track of how many days had passed since I had first become truly aware of my surroundings, but I was more than happy to finally have a bath while conscious enough to enjoy it.

Stretching my limbs luxuriously, I felt like a pampered princess.

A sharp exclamation echoed from behind me, causing me to sit upright in concern. Frantically, I turned my head over my shoulder in effort to grasp the situation. It was a struggle, not being able to comprehend things as quickly as a person with sight could.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Ah… I'm sorry. It's just that you have such a radiant complexion! I didn't realize it before, but your skin is so smooth and white." An envious sigh escaped from the girl behind me.

"O-Oh. Is it really…?" Feeling my cheeks heat up, I bashfully averted my gaze and held up the towel against my skin. No one has ever said such things to me. I wasn't certain how to respond, but it was the first compliment I've ever received from someone regarding my body. At first, I was very curious about how I appeared to others. Now, I suddenly felt very self-conscious as I hid my body from view. "Thank you… that's very nice of you to say."

"Say, could it be that you're a model or something like that in the beauty department?"

I tilted my head in response to her query, feeling confused.

Why would she ask me that?

My body was unfamiliar to me, and I couldn't remember what my face looked like after all these years, but I knew I must look different now. In all my life, I'd certainly never felt beautiful. My mother was beautiful. My friends were beautiful. I wasn't like those bold, confident, and strong-minded individuals out there in the world who knew what they wanted and how to go after it. I wasn't a billboard beauty or a talented public advocate who captured the hearts of millions.

For that matter, I wasn't even human.

No, I was…

How could I even begin to define myself?

I stopped that train of thought, realizing that I had been silent for a long time. I could sense the aide still expectantly waiting for my reply. My tendency to overthink things had gotten the better of me. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Unable to relax in this situation, I simply drew my face downcast and shook my head.

"Really? But that's such a shame! I'd've followed you if you had your own page on Instagram!" Madoka chattered on in a cheerful voice, drying me off with a soft, fluffy towel. I felt my hair poof up after she towel dried it. "Eheh. The weather is getting cold. This morning I had to wear three extra layers before coming to work. Autumn is coming to an end," she remarked with a shudder, running a wide-toothed comb through my hair with meticulous care. She was being careful to unknot any tangles, but I found myself unable to tolerate allowing someone I hardly knew to continue touching my hair. Every time she hit a gnarly tangle, I felt myself wince in discomfort. The only person I would like to touch my hair like this in such a familiar, comfortable fashion was Len.

Most importantly, however, I wanted to at least be able to do as much as I could for myself instead of relying on others all the time.

"W-wait, please…" Halting her ministrations, my fingers reached up to take the comb from her. "I can do it myself."

"Oh, of course. Excuse me." I could hear her moving away from me to give me more space, much to my relief. It wasn't as though I distrusted her, but having a stranger being so close to me while I couldn't see them made me uncomfortable.

It had been too long since I was able to do something as simple as this for myself. I set to ridding my freshly washed hair of tangles and knots with an eagerness I'd never felt before. It made me a little proud, though it would seem silly to anyone else to feel so emboldened over doing a menial task. As I began touching the strands with incredulity, I tried to imagine what it looked like using my mind's eye.

My hair had been cut short, tied with a white bow, when I was younger. Mine wasn't pin straight; rather, the thick, heavy locks tumbled down waves. The length now reached the small of my back when I wore it loose. Sifting my fingers through the strands, I weighed my options of whether I should keep it or not. I wasn't certain if I liked it. It felt different, but different wasn't so bad.

This bouncy, classic style… does it suit me, I wonder?

Still, I supposed it didn't matter that much now that I didn't even know what I looked like anymore. The thought made me a little depressed.

As I let out a sigh, Madoka seemed to take it as a sign to start talking again as though to rid the void of silence.

"Ahem. I'm surprised you know one of our oldest doctors here. Dell-sensei, I mean. Lift your arms, please. I'm going to put this new gown on you." I did as she asked, albeit hesitantly because of my bare body. I stopped shivering once the cotton gown engulfed my body like a curtain. My mind settled into ease as I breathed in the comforting, crisp smell of fabric softener. I touched the long, loose material draping over my body, lifting it to my nose so I could smell it better.

This fabric softener… was it mint? It smelled so fragrant. I was starting to feel more refreshed and relaxed, like I could just float up away with the clouds.

"I remember that Dell-sensei used to work a great many years in this hospital before establishing his own clinic in Tokyo-R." Madoka's voice brought me back to reality once again, and I sat erect as her hands tied the back of my gown. "You see, this facility used to be a naval hospital before it became open to civilians. During his time as a veteran, I heard from the older nurses about how he made so many contributions back in the day. He saved so many lives of soldiers out there. Even to this day, Dell-sensei is considered a legend among the medical board." The deep respect and regard she had for Dell-san was made clear in her voice. Hearing her lavish so much praise on him made me smile a little.

Dell-san really was amazing though. He deserved to be revered and respected from everyone like this. I only knew him as a kind person, but others knew him as a professional, competent member of society. Not only was he an honorable man, but a well-versed and accomplished doctor. I found myself having a newfound respect for him after hearing all this about him. Though in my awe, I couldn't help feeling just a little envious as well.

"It's surprising to see him over here on such short notice. Not to mention how well-acquainted you seem to be with his family well, too," Madoka remarked, the enigmatic lilt in her tone made me fidget in my seat, and I felt as though she was more aware of all these coincidences more than she let on.

"O-Oh, yes. D-Dell-san is a… close family friend. He… he knows my grandfather, you see." I fumbled for the right words that were closest to the truth. I wasn't very good at lying; at least, I didn't think I was. "Y-You could say they, a-ah, work together for a c-common goal! I-I really respect their work!" Even to my own ears, I didn't sound very convincing. Inside I was teetering on the edge, cursing myself for being inept at maintaining a simple conversation. "They were close associates in the same line of work… for Dell-san's, um… other occupation?"

The NND, that is… though to think, it's a less of a private organization now, isn't it?

At least, that's what the others had told me. I didn't really understand what it was that they did, but from my understanding, it seemed to be a student-enforced disciplinary in Tokyo-R now.

"Ah, is that how it is? I'm sorry! I'm not trying to pry, or anything, really!" Madoka hurriedly said, trying to amend her previous statement. I wondered if she was bowing right now and decided to stop her if she was. "I was acting rude before, so please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Oh, no… you don't need to be sorry." I emphatically shook my head, hoping to dissuade her worry. I wasn't certain if she saw through my poor attempt at a half-truth or not, but I was relieved she wasn't pursuing the matter.

"I-It just struck me a little strange how familiar Dell-sensei seemed to act with you." Madoka sounded embarrassed now. "Usually he's so professional and straight-faced that it's difficult to gauge how he's feeling. But somehow, he seemed to be watching over you kindly… aha, but I thought it was just my imagination…"

"Mm…" I nodded to show her that I was listening, anxiously tugging at a wavy strand of my hair that continued falling out of place.

"And then there's that young man who always comes by every week. The one who always visits you? I believe he's Dell-san's son… ah, stepson, that is. What was his name again…?" I froze, halting my ministrations as she continued speaking. "Oh, well, never mind. Anyway, every time he visits the floor, he always comes bright and early, usually before the time you wake up. Eheh. The nurses won't stop talking about him. He's always asking us about you, wondering how you're feeling."

Len…

The tension in my body melted away as I felt my expression soften. A gentle warmth expanded in my chest as I imagined him doing exactly as Madoka described. Before I even realized it, I was already smiling.

It really showed every time he came to see me, how much he cared for me. I was already happy every time he visited me, but now I felt like the most fortunate fool in the world. I didn't think I could be so happy like this, being together with him like this after so long. Most days, it still felt like a dream.

A wistful sigh escaped my lips as I felt myself float away up in heaven.

I want to see him…

"Uwah, your face went all sweet and happy~! How cute! The expression of a girl in love is a beautiful thing, indeed." Madoka giggled. "The nurses were right. Usually you're so reticent, Rin-san. Forgive me for saying so, but it's hard to get you to relax. It's so adorable how excited you get once we start talking about your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…!" My cheeks grew hot as I self-consciously brought a stubborn curl behind my ear. "I- that is, u-um…!" At her goading hum, I continued to stammer despite my shyness. "Ka… Kagamine Len. His name is Kagamine Len. A-and… y-yes, he is my… my boyfriend." Being able to say that to someone so clearly was a bit embarrassing, but at the same time it felt nice. A gentle warmth exuded in my chest as I thought of him, and I found myself pressing my hand against my thumping heart. "B-But he's more than that, you see! The truth is, L-Len is… very special to me."

This was the first time anyone had referred to Len as my boyfriend. It only seemed like it was yesterday that we were pretending to be twins back in the academy. Those days were long over, but I was still trying to adapt to all these changes. Still, it made me feel warm inside hearing someone referring to me and Len as… l… lovers.

 _Ahh._ I cupped my hot cheeks in my palms, feeling myself get lightheaded. Even thinking about that intimate term made my head spin!

"Are you alright?" Madoka asked, sounding concerned. "It looks like something came over you for a moment. Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Oh no…" I shook my head, my hand searching for a pillow to hold. Once I found one, I hugged it to my chest. "But a-as I was saying before, Len is my most precious person. And…" My voice went soft for a moment as I felt that wonderful rush of warmth all the way to my toes. I hugged the pillow to my chest, imagining that it was Len. "He makes me very happy," I finally declared with a smile, not feeling the least bit shy or embarrassed. It was simply the truth.

"Well, I think that's just wonderful! You and Kagamine-kun sound like you're really close." Madoka sounded genuinely interested in hearing what I had to say, which made my heart thrum. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two start dating? Did you just meet up at a party or something, or were you friends before?"

Now that I felt more comfortable around Madoka, who had felt like a stranger to me since this morning, I found myself feeling brave enough to divulge the more personal details about my life.

"It's a bit of a long story…" I started thoughtfully, thinking back to how I met Kaito and Len for the first time that stormy night five years ago. Turning in Madoka's direction, I ended up smiling a little. "To put it simply, Len and I have known each other since we were children."

A delighted gasp came from the girl as I heard the chair scrape against the floor. I felt her presence next to mine as she gently touched my shoulder to let me know where she was.

"My goodness, you have to tell me more!"

"Y-Yes…" Overcoming my initial hesitance, I started telling Madoka about how we first met. Because of my detrimental health as a child, I was kept inside of Grandfather's house and usually wasn't strong enough to go beyond the garden. Sometimes I was able to sneak out and explore the neighborhood Len grew up in.

"…And then," I sighed wistfully as I recalled what had been the most wonderful accident in my life. " _What a strange-looking boy_ , I remember thinking at the time. Len was just a thin, clumsy boy who looked scared of me when I first laid eyes on him. After returning his soccer ball to him, I did the strangest thing." I hid my smile behind the palm of my hand as I visualized our first meeting in that open meadow, which had been one of my favorite places to visit as a child. "Looking back now, I can't remember why I did such a thing."

"Oh, you can't stop there. What was it that you did?" Madoka encouraged me to continue, having been absorbed in my storytelling.

"I…" I blushed, wringing my hands before answering. "I listened to his heartbeat." I knew she was going to think I was such a silly child once I said.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! I think that's cute."

I had continued to tell her about how we met again. A baseball had smashed my bedroom window, and he had arrived to the mansion to retrieve it. That fateful meeting had become one of many playdates. I shared about the time he had taught me to make a paper plane, and then about the time I had taught him the meaning behind flower names.

"...And then, we promised to marry each other."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard." I heard her wistful sigh full of longing evaporating into the air. "Eheh~ hearing your love story just made my day. You're both a couple of sweethearts, you know that? The staff talks about you quite a lot. You're a popular topic of discussion nowadays!" I tensed upon hearing those words, unsure of how to react. "Ah, what I mean is that everyone up here loves having you up here! You really brighten up our floor. The nurses, the doctors, the aides… and me, too, of course – we always look forward to speaking with you."

Feeling immensely flattered, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I touched my pounding heart. Was it true? It was true that I noticed how everyone treated me so kindly during my stay here, but it wasn't until now that I realized the warmth behind everyone's gestures. I was so very touched.

"Oh, w-well, I don't know what to say except… thank you." I managed to put my thoughts into words, albeit clumsily. The bed shifted under my weight as I fidgeted restlessly. I wasn't used to all this praise, especially since I wasn't certain if I even deserved it. I hadn't done anything to earn such high esteem from other people. I hesitated before adding, curling a strand of hair around my finger. "I believe you're being sincere, but it's just…. I-I'm not a noteworthy person."

Come to think about it… I wonder… what are my strong points?

"Aha, there's no need to be so modest. I must disagree, however," Madoka chided gently, and I could imagine her shaking her head. "During the time we've been talking, I've gotten the impression that you're a very heartfelt person. Granted, I don't know you very well… but I think you possess a rare charm."

I acknowledged her with a weak smile. I didn't deserve such thoughtful words, but it made me a little happy regardless.

"I have to say I'm jealous. The way your boyfriend looks at you makes me wish I had a boyfriend who would look at me like that!" Madoka sighed again, and I heard the shuffling of clothes. I assumed she was putting away the soiled laundry and tidying the room, judging by her busy footsteps. "There's so much passion in his gaze whenever he watches you. It's like you're the only one he sees, and he can never seem to take his mind off you whenever you're both in the same room. Eheh~."

Len…

" _I'll prove it to you, Rin. That I'm real. This is real."_

" _Welcome back, Rin. You're home."_

My heart hammered as I envisioned him beside me watching me as Madoka had described. I was happy to hear that he watched over me so attentively. I couldn't stop another smile from touching my face. My palms went to my hot cheeks as I thought of him, shivering as I imagined hearing his tender, loving voice that had gotten deeper over the years. Our last parting had been a sweet sorrow for me, as I remembered trying to stay awake for as long as I could before he had to return to the city.

" _What's wrong, Rin? You're holding onto me so tightly. If you're not careful, I just might end up staying the night. Heh, just kidding."_

I still remember the touch of his fingers as he stroked my hair, whispering words of love as I fought the urge to sleep to stay with Len. I didn't want him to leave me.

" _Don't go,' you say? You, really… you might not realize it, but to say those kinds of things with such an innocent expression is a dangerous technique. You're only enticing me more… but alright, I'll stay a while longer. It's not as though I want to leave. If I could, I'd stay here as long as you're here…"_

I remember the soft sensation of his lips falling over mine as he tenderly lulled me to sleep by humming _Fly Me to the Moon,_ my old lullaby.

" _Sleep, Rin. I'll be back in the morning, my princess."_

Wait… did he really say that when I fell asleep, or was it just a dream?

I found myself sighing all over again, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

It would be nice if he could say things like that more… hearing his voice made me so happy.

"Well then, Stockley-san. I'm going to check on the other patients real quick. Do you need anything?" Madoka asked me, helping me lay back on the bed as she pressed the call light into my hands. "I can turn on the television if you'd like. The music channel is featuring many popular songs."

"Ah, yes… I would like to listen. I don't need anything else, but thank you."

"Of course. Please excuse me."

I listened to the rhythm of her footsteps as she left. The noise coming from the television filled the void of silence that would have accompanied me otherwise, which I didn't want. Being left alone in silence made me uneasy. It reminded me of my time trapped inside the fusion experiment. I had spent so many years all alone, drifting between cycles of dreams and delusions. I had so long been disassociated with reality it was difficult to become lucid the moment I woke up.

Laying back against the pillows, I tried to situate myself more comfortably in attempt to forget my loneliness.

I sat in bed, trying to concentrate on the music but to no avail. My thoughts were consuming me.

Even now, I had to remind myself that I was existing in a real place with people and time.

I no longer had my eyes to see the world around me. Touch, smell, and sound were the only things that could truly validate my own existence – the fact that this was real. My proof of life. It was Len who convinced me of that.

So many things have happened since I woke up… so to speak.

Even now, I was taking everything in how much had changed and what my current circumstances meant for me.

Dell-san was my personal doctor in this place, and he had introduced me to the care team on the floor whose hospitality I was partaking of. He had informed me in his usual brusque manner that the nurses would be assisting me with my activities of daily living until I was well enough to be discharged. The definite discharge had yet to be decided. Until then, I was to remain as a patient.

I had consented, of course, but not without feeling a little guilty and embarrassed. He gave me the option of transferring to other hospitals closer to home. I agreed wholeheartedly to his proposal because I didn't want to be so far out of the way for others to visit me. I wanted to be where everyone was. Since then, the arrangements had been made, but the official discharge date was still pending.

These people's faces I could not see, and yet they communicated well enough through gentle voices and touches that I found reassured in my dark prison. Still, I couldn't help feeling uneasy whenever I was left alone. The silence that surrounded me afterwards was so deafening I could scarcely breathe.

Yesterday, Grandfather had come to visit me, to my surprise. We had exchanged formal reintroductions. I hadn't heard from him in so long that it almost felt unreal. These years blurred the memories I had of him, but I could recall his brooding, gentlemanly profile from when I was a child. His strong hands and how he picked me up – I remembered that fond memory. When I heard his gravelly voice for the first time in years, I found myself feeling nostalgic.

Grandfather had brought me the papers that would make him my legal guardian up until I decided to terminate the contract, which meant that he would financially provide for me because I was now considered a disabled person. I was unable to manage my own affairs even though I was a legal adult. It was disheartening, to say in the least – that I was like this. My pride had gone down with my spirit. Yet Grandfather was my family, and I certainly rely on Len's family and their goodwill for the rest of my life.

And so, I had decided to sign the papers. One of the nurses had to direct me where to sign.

Because Grandfather wanted to protect my identity from the public, he convinced me to take on another surname that would disjoint me from the Takashi name. If anyone found out I was the previous heiress to the once revered Crypton Media Future as well as the VOCALOID, my life would be thrown in chaos. Paparazzi would stalk me, and the public would ostracize me for being the daughter- the bionic weapon- terrorist CEO tried to use to destroy the world. So many lives had been lost for a meaningless endeavor.

And so, I had consented to adopt my mother's maiden name as my own.

My new life as Stockley Rin had begun.

From now on, I would be known as the adopted child of Masaki Takashi who came from an orphanage in Germany. A fake history, but now my life was my own. Knowing that filled me with hope. I wasn't sure how to feel about my grandfather now, but he had treated me with such civility and warmth it was as though I had become his little grandchild again, sitting on his lap as he read me one of my favorite storybooks.

Here I was, being taken care of, and I had no way of repaying all these people who were doing so much for me.

What a conundrum…

What should I do?

There was little reason to doubt my situation now. I no longer believed I was living in an illusion, though a part of me felt how unreal my new life was.

To never see again…

The thought sank in, weighing down in my stomach like a barbell.

Feeling something wet trickle down my face, I reached up to find tears. Ashamed, I quickly brushed them away, not wanting to feel weaker than I already did. So often I'd been teased and callously shunned in academy because I had been so dependent on Len, who they thought had been my older twin brother at the time. Then there were the victims of my father's experiments. They had directed their hostility toward me for being the daughter of the man who made them suffer.

Eventually I finally started to recreate an identity for myself and earn the independence I had so longed for. But now I didn't possess it at all.

How was I to live like this, always relying on other people to take care of me now that I couldn't even walk without assistance?

I had been so deliriously happy before, so grateful to be alive and with everyone I loved.

But now, the reality of my future was starting to sink in.

I felt so guilty for having to rely on Dell-san so much again and again. It seemed that up until this point, I had been doing nothing but burdening him. He was always taking care of everyone in his family, even me. He was using his resources to keep my identity a secret. He was such a kind person, even though he could be a little scary sometimes.

Can a happiness that can only be achieved through loss really be considered true happiness?

To that, I would say that… it's possible.

As I reflected on my life, my mind floated adrift in the river of memories. For as long as I could remember, I had been closed off from the rest of the world as a child battling with an incurable disease. Then my consciousness and memories had been revived in a reconstructed body. Yet I had served to an end. I had existed only to serve as a pawn for my father. My freedom cost the lives of those who had been forgotten… including my mother.

The past events almost seemed to be nothing more than a dream, yet my existence now – the living, breathing me and my eyes that could no longer see. Those things validated that those memories had indeed happened.

Having been a mindless entity for five years, floating in space… to be suddenly freed from that hell I had experienced a level of ecstasy that only I would ever know.

It was as though I were stuck in a dark tunnel with no way out…

I suddenly felt very cold as my fears shook me to the core. Ah, no good. I don't want to be alone by myself…

In any case, I didn't want to spend all day fretting anxiously. With a depressed sigh, I decided to occupy the rest of my time by heading downstairs to the aviary. I pressed the call light and soon enough, my nurse came to see what I wanted. After putting my request in to visit downstairs, she allowed another aide to accompany me downstairs until I wished to return to my room.

I was wheeled downstairs to be welcomed by brisk, fresh air and sweet chirping. The smell of lavender incense was rich in the air. As I sat near the canary cage, I was taken by their lighthearted melody. My spirits were lifted further by the sun's warmth on my cheeks.

It reminded me of Len.

He was like the sun.

Inside my quivering chest, I felt my heart swell in recollection of the kisses we would share right before he would leave. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I thought of Len again, and it brought the sweet ache of longing I often felt while we were separated.

I knew I'd been sighing all day, and it seemed hopeless for me to put a stop to it. These emotions wouldn't stop overflowing.

Much yearning, much suffering brought tears to my eyes.

Such longing, such loneliness of mine… it pulsated in my chest like a heartbeat.

Would I be able to see him again soon?

He said he would be back in the morning, but he never said what time he would come. If he didn't come today, I would understand. I would be a little sad, but…

"Sorry to disturbbb~! Ah, Rin, there you are!"

There was a sudden cheerful announcement which brought me out of my thoughts. The footfalls of heels clacking against the floor startled me awake. My nap in the sun left me languid and relaxed and I'd lain in it for a while just taking comfort from the sun's warmth on my skin and the breeze on my face.

That voice…

My eyes widened in recognition. I heard the door slid open, and quickly wiped my eyes in frantic attempt to rid the evidence of my tears. Relief surged through me as my anxiety melted away. Her loud, confident footsteps sounded like music to my ears.

"Eee~ Rinny, you look fine!" Her ecstatic tone made me smile as I reached out towards the source of her voice. "I asked the nurse if you were doing some tests since you weren't in your room. Imagine my surprise when I heard that you were down here." A warm hand enclosed mine, linking our fingers. "The fact that you're ready to greet the morning is proof that you're getting healthier! You look lovelier every time I see you! If you don't stop being amazing I'm gonna have to do something drastic~!"

"Teto." My smile broadened as the warmth of her arms enveloped me in a hug so tight I could scarcely breathe. I relished in her warmth. She squealed as she rocked us back and forth, clearly happy. "I'm so glad to see you," I said sincerely, drawing back from the hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, I feel amazing. I woke up bright and early this morning, had breakfast with Ted-kun, did my yoga routine… teased Ted-kun in the shower~ teeheehee~!" I tilted my head at the playful lilt in her voice. "Ah, but forget about me. You're probably more eager to hear about Len-kun."

I blushed, having been caught off guard.

"T-That is…"

It's not that I wanted to hear about Teto herself, but truth be told, I did want to know if Len was doing alright.

The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back came in the form of the long suffering tirade Teto began in an exasperated voice.

"Oh... my... goodness. Call him! He's been driving us crazy!" The way Teto was drawing out her syllables had me both intrigued and concerned.

"Is Len alright?" I sat upright, worried for his well-being. I wouldn't be able to sit by and do nothing if he was endangered. I couldn't stand the idea of him being hurt. "Did something happen to him? Is he hurt? Please, tell me what happened!"

"Rin, this is beyond what I've ever seen!" Teto flitted up to me in a sudden burst of speed, clutching my shoulders. I jumped, surprised by her sudden movement. She could be a bit forceful sometimes. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before, but I put aside that thought to listen to her. I braced myself for the news, and what I heard next was completely unexpected.

"I've never seen that guy so distracted! I'm telling you, he will _not_ sit still!" She moaned, the weight of her head resting against my shoulder. "In class he's always looking at the clock instead of concentrating like usual! Well, we all know le boyfriend can't wait to see his girlfriend."

"R-Really?" I asked, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. I couldn't help feeling excited, however.

"That's why he's hurrying to get all his work _done,_ " Teto affirmed strongly with a pat on my hand. "He really misses you."

I see…

I felt my heart warm at the thought that Len had thought about me. It made me happy hearing how badly he wanted to see me as much as I him. We really missed each other. We were alike in that way. The thought made me smile.

"But jeez! I've asked him time and time again not to drag Ted-kun everywhere so much. He can be so bossy!" The volume of her voice made me cringe, and I made an gentle attempt to nudge her away. She only meant well, and I understood that, but she could be a bit too much. I tried to squirm away from her vice grip, feeling an uncomfortable flush seep onto my face.

"Teto… please don't shout. You're hurting my ears…"

"Oh, sorry…!" Teto sounded horrified, releasing me as though she had touched fire. "Gah, such an idiot… I meant me, Rin." Having decided to drop her melodramatic front, she cleared her throat. "But, really. You have no idea what hell we've endured. I never thought he could be so pushy when he's lovelorn, getting in between me and Ted-kun. I don't know how you put up with him."

As she continued complaining about Len, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Um…"

Hearing a faint whisper of a new voice, I pulled the blanket tighter around me. My aide had informed me when we arrived here that no one else was around except for the receptionist. If not for my other senses straining to compensate for my loss of sight, I was certain I never would have noticed this. This new voice sounded as though they were attempting to join in the conversation. Or was it mere coincidence?

"Teto… is there someone else here?" I asked, clutching her arm.

"Erk…!" My curiosity was piqued as I heard a strange, suspicious noise coming from further away.

"Correct! Wow, Rin, you pick up on things quickly!" I heard Teto exclaim before she broke away, leaving me hanging. I was a little shocked by this but didn't protest. I heard her chattering in the distance with someone else, followed by a disharmony of footsteps that reached my ears.

"Agh, Teto, don't drag me! I can walk!" Another voice reached my ears as I attempted to decipher whose it was, sorting through my memory. "Besides… I'm not sure if I should really be here… i-it's not like she really wants to see me in particular…!"

"Nonsense. Quit being stubborn! Now that you've been found out, you might as well come in and talk to her properly!"

"Um… hello…? Who's with you, Teto?" I called out unsurely, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I felt. The footsteps stopped right in front of me, causing me to blink.

"H-Hello… excuse me, Rin-chan." Someone called out to me, and I turned my direction towards the voice. "It's me, Akita Neru. I doubt you remember me very well, but we attended Seija together. More specifically, we were classmates."

Akita… Akita…

That name sounded familiar.

I was horrified at myself for forgetting who this person was, as they seemed to genuinely caring towards me, but it was too late. My memory was corroded from the years I spent in isolation, like dust collecting in storage. Images that had once been clear to me were now fragments.

I thought hard, trying to connect her name to one of many blurry faces stored in the back of my mind.

Memories of haughty laughter, confident boasts, and a silhouette of girl with dandelion hair standing with two other girls came rushing back.

Ah… that's right. She had been the girl who always argued with Teto and was straightforward in her ways of pursuing romance. I had admired her for her boldness and the way she spoke her mind, and although she could be a little mean sometimes… she wasn't a bad person.

"I remember you, Akita-san. It's been a long time," I said, pouring all my feelings into a heartfelt smile. Though we hadn't been close in the past, I was still happy to see her. "Thank you for coming all this way. I am pleased to see you again!"

"O-Of course…"

I tilted my head at her tone in concern, wondering if something was wrong. I couldn't place why, but she seemed to be forcing the words from her throat. Was I making her uncomfortable? Had I said something to offend her somehow?

"Ah, geez. Would you loosen up already, Neru? Look at Rin, you're making her feel like she's done something wrong!"

"O-Oh my god, I'm doing my best, a-alright! Why can't you keep your big mouth shut for once and let me handle this? We're not kids anymore!" I heard Akita snap irritably at Teto, but somehow it didn't carry the usual bite that I remembered. Teto as well – she didn't sound as venomous as she used to when she interacted with Akita-san. I remembered how often they argued in high school - how they genuinely abhorred each other. Their longtime rivalry had kept their fire going even after all these years, but there was something different about them now.

As Akita-san, we were no longer children… we were adults now. Adult women. Even me…

It felt a bit strange, but it wasn't as though I found the idea of changing to be unwelcoming.

"Eheh." A quiet laugh escaped me as I found myself smiling a little at their exchange, feeling a wave of nostalgia come over me. This reminded me so much of those old days in the Seija Academy. There were so many memories in that place. But more importantly, it was the people I had made those precious memories with. Thinking about all those times put me in a nostalgic mood, but at the same time I felt a little sad.

"U-Ugh, she's laughing at us…"

"I feel like a child…"

"Oh…!" Remembering my manners, I frantically gestured to the surrounding room. "Ah- um… w-why don't you both sit somewhere, too? Make yourself comfortable… t-though I'm not sure if you'd rather stand...? I heard it's not very good for your heart if you do it too long, though… I… I won't overlook it if you think less of your health!"

A short silence passed before I heard strange noises. Were they… trying not to laugh?

"Ahaha! That's Rin for you." Teto's outburst confirmed my suspicions, and I felt a little indignant as Neru joined in.

"I didn't say anything funny, did I…?" I murmured, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Heehee… wow. S-sorry, we're not laughing at you! Really!" Akita-san assured, walking over to my side. "I'm glad. To be honest, I was nervous, but it seems there was no need for that. You haven't changed."

"Oh...? So, then... you're relieved." I settled down before offering them to sit once again. "How has the day been treating you? I want to hear about it."

So many things have changed now…

Those carefree days were over, and everyone else in school had gone their separate ways… living different lives in different places. All my old classmates and friends… I wondered how they were doing now?

We engaged in a pleasant conversation. They talked about school and their respective lives. Akita seemed to more relaxed judging by the easygoing banter between us. She was as talkative as I remembered her.

"So, you and Kagamine-kun aren't really twins. I was surprised to hear about it from Teto…" The change in subject startled me, and at first I wasn't sure how to respond, but Akita continued speaking in a calm, modulated tone. "It's alright, Rin-chan. I'm not going to pry. Frankly, it's none of my business anyway." She seemed to hesitate before sighing. "But well… seeing you appear so suddenly after everyone thought you disappeared… it's like seeing a ghost, to be honest."

"Y-Yes… I never imagined coming back here." I whispered, lowering my head. "I wake up and the first thing I'm aware of is darkness. It surrounds me… and at first it doesn't feel real… ah." I came to my senses, realizing I spoke my thoughts aloud. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, you have nothing to apologize for." Akita immediately cut me off, and I felt her smooth, manicured hand take my other free hand while Teto held the other. Her touch was unfamiliar to me, so it made me a little nervous. "Don't ever apologize unless you know what it is you did wrong."

"Akita-san…" For a moment, I stilled before smiling. "I forgot how amazing it was whenever you spoke your mind. You never held back. I've always admired that about you," I told her honestly, hoping the meaning in my words would reach her. I thought it was important to tell her how I thought of her. "Some people might find that attitude selfish… but the way you carried yourself and held your chin high reminded me that it's important to value yourself. Therefore, I'm really grateful that we're friends to this day."

"You haven't changed a bit… huh, Rin-chan." I heard Akita murmur. "Ha. Why are you always so nice, even to someone like me…?"

The mood seemed to dampen, much to my mortification. For some reason, Teto and Akita-san had fallen silent. I couldn't see their faces, but I could sense their feelings.

They seemed… sad somehow.

An autumn breeze picked up, and I heard the wind chimes ringing.

"You've been through so much. We'd never thought we'd ever see you again," Teto told me in a low voice. "Everyone… they were so torn up about you the night we thought you had disappeared. None of us had wanted to believe it, that Kamui-sensei… and you had been taken from us." A shuddering sigh ripped from her throat.

"Teto…" I uttered, reveling in shock.

"Even as you are now, you're trying so hard to live and make the best of your situation." Akita-san joined in, her voice sounding melancholy. "Rin-chan… I've never told you this before but deep down, I've always respected you. You were always so quiet and distant when we were younger. I never really understood what you went through… I even said some awful things." I could feel her trembling. Her voice started to break, and I felt a wave of empathy for her. In her moment of weakness I tried to comfort her by squeezing her hand, and to my surprise, she stilled before squeezing back. "I was sure you didn't like my nasty attitude back then. You were always a hard person to read, haha. But… no matter how mean I was, you never stopped treating me like a friend."

"Thank you for telling me your true feelings. I feel much happier now," I conceded softly, feeling more at ease at hearing this revelation. "Teto… Akita-san… thank you for being here."

Time passed in the aviary as we, three girls, talked about many things over tea. Well, they talked, and I mostly just listened. They brought me to attention about how much the world has changed. Suddenly, there were touch devices and rising tensions in the political battle grounds. Of course, they also discussed music and fashion. At some point, they told me about the time they went to an occult meeting just for experimental purposes. Notably, Teto told me all about the trendy new anime she was watching now as well as how far her blog has come since we were in high school.

I never knew such peace. The more we talked, the more I became aware of the things that I now had that most people didn't have: shelter, food, medical attention, friends…

It was easy to take those things for granted.

Where would I be now if I didn't have these things? These connections?

If circumstances had been a little different, I could've been just another lost person… it chilled me to think of what might have happened if I hadn't been found.

"It's nice to see that you two are friends now. It came to my attention that you're both on first-name basis instead of using your surnames..." I observed, and upon hearing them squawk in response I tilted my head in confusion. Did I word things strangely? My concern grew as I heard Teto coughing violently after choking on her tea.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Rin-chan!" Akita-san exclaimed, sounding flustered. "It's not like we're that friendly or on close terms. T-Things just happened to take this course… you know?" With that poorly fabricated excuse, I had to purse my lips to keep myself from laughing.

"That's right! Neru here just happens to be so forthcoming that it ended up rubbing off on me! It's contagious, you know?"

Oh, Teto… but the same could be said for you even without Akita-san's influence.

"Of course. I understand." I said, trying not to smile so I wouldn't harm their pride. "These things do take time..."

"A-anyway," Teto cleared her throat several times before adopting a lighthearted tone. "How are things going with Len-kun? He's not treating you badly, right? If he is, don't hold back! If there's anything I enjoy more it's hearing criticism about that bossy, all-mighty, self-important, date-ruining jer-!"

"Oh no, everything is wonderful…" I answered quickly, disallowing her to badmouth him. "Len is wonderful, more than I could ever ask him to be." Closing my eyes, I pressed a hand against my throbbing chest. "I think I'm the one who's the problem. It seems there is a small problem in between, or rather… I must be the one who's worrying too much about this."

It was difficult for me to allow him to leave each time he visited. Soon I found more and more reasons to have Len stay a little longer. I couldn't help hating myself for being so needy. Len must think I'm a baby… why does he even tolerate me…?

"Don't be so hard on yourself! You have the right to voice what you want," Teto admonished softly, and I felt her hand touch mine. "You can tell us how about you feel. I promise you we'd never judge you for it."

Her words were reassuring. Still I was reluctant to voice my inner thoughts, wishing I could solve this situation myself. I didn't want to trouble them like this by making them listen to my problems. They went out of their way to visit me, so I shouldn't make them worry. But for the past few days, I couldn't come up with a solution of my own. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of the right way to approach this matter.

It wouldn't hurt to talk just a little… it wouldn't bother them that much, would it?

"I want to talk with Len more, but he lives all the way in the city where you two are. It's very hard for him to visit all the time when he has so much work to do, and school, too… but still, I want to see him," I confessed in a soft voice, feeling nervous at how they would react. I didn't realize how exposed it felt to be so... forthcoming with one's deepest, private thoughts with others in such a casual manner. "I've held back for so long from saying anything because I thought I shouldn't be selfish. I didn't want to make Len start coming out here more often if it troubled him."

"Rin… I understand." Teto's voice softened as she squeezed my hand reassuringly between hers. Her hands were as warm as her heart. The empathy she was communicating through her actions was clear to me. "That's not a selfish thing to want. You sound like you miss him a lot."

"I do." Grasping Teto's hand in mine, I lowered my downcast face. I did feel a little better after hearing her say that. Still, the pain in my chest didn't lessen. I knew I was likely making an awful expression. The stinging sensation of oncoming tears welled up in my eyes as a deep, lonely ache shook me to the core. "I don't know what to do."

"To me, you've always come off as the type of person kind who wonders rather than acts." Akita, who had been quiet up until this point, finally cut in. "I guess I was spot on." I heard the chair scrape back as a pair of heels clacked against the floor, then I felt something pushed into my hands. I traced its shape, identifying it to be a cup. The smell of cinnamon wafted into my nose. Akita had given me another warm serving of cinnamon tea.

As I thought, Akita really was a nice person at heart.

As I thanked her, she intercepted my words with a curious question.

"Hey, why don't you try doing something on your own first?"

"W… What do you mean?" I was confused, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Are you saying I should try to be more independent? Be more reliable?" But I was already trying to do that… was I not being productive enough? I knew I was slow at progressing towards that goal, but having it clearly said to my face like that kind of hurts a little…

I took a sip of tea in attempt to calm myself. It had a bit of a unique bitterness to it, but the added milk had softened the kick.

"Hey, Neru…" Teto had started to say, only to be interrupted by her fiery adversary.

"No. I mean you have to take initiative!" Akita-san answered, sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm saying that in the game of love, the fold isn't always in your favor!" Realization dawned on me at her explanation, and I folded my hands across my lap. The tea was still steaming in my fingers, warming me up.

"...I see." I uttered, blinking. "Now that I'm alive and well… there's no reason for me to hold back. I can be honest."

There's no need for me to lie to myself anymore.

"Hmm~ finally, you get it." Akita-san said with a satisfied hum. "Then let's get going, Teto. I think our work here is done."

"What…? Oh, you're right!" With a final, reassuring squeeze, Teto let go of my hands. "Looks like it's already noon. Sorry, Rin, but me and Neru have to catch the next train if we want to be back in time. It was really great seeing you again!"

"Eh… you're leaving then? Oh." I wilted in disappointment, feeling a little sad that they had to leave so soon. Still, I knew they couldn't stay here when they had school and work. I didn't want to weigh down their lives, after all. With that in mind, I shook my head to clear away the negative thoughts and decided to see them off with a smile. It was the least I could do for them since they came all this way.

"Heh, quite a face you're making there, Rin. Endurance is a well and dandy quality… but don't forget about what we said, okay?" I blinked in confusion at Teto's words, wondering what she meant.

"What do you… oh?" Suddenly, I felt myself wheeling forward. Confused, I tried to make sense of my surroundings. The noise of the elevator dinged along with the clambering of footsteps.

"Let's start by taking the first step. There's a phone in your room, right?" Akita-san asked.

"Yes, but why do you ask? Where are you taking me?" I held onto the blanket in my lap, shivering as I was swept away.

"That's where we're going! We'll help you out this once, but then you have to start from there!"

Without being able to get a word in, I was rushed back into the room. As Akita-san helped me settle onto the bed properly, I heard someone picking up my room phone and dialing numbers.

"Here's the phone, Rin. Once you're ready to talk to Len, hit the call button." Teto instructed as she handed me the phone, showing my fingers where to hit the call button. I sat there in shock, the phone in my hands felt like dead weight. As I heard them leaving, I called out for them to wait.

"I-I couldn't do that…! I'd be bothering him, and…" I felt myself shrink, my voice getting smaller. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Ehhh?! That's nonsense! What are you saying-?!" Teto indignantly called back to me, but Akita-san intervened before she could get another word in.

"Well, you never know until you try, right?" I could hear Teto's noisy protests as Akita-san prodded in a level tone. "Instead of mulling over it, why not take a chance? I mean, it's better to regret something you did than what you didn't do."

My breath caught in my throat at those strong words of encouragement, and soon, the cloud over my troubled mind began to lift.

"Go on, fight, girl! Be the one to set the mood! I guarantee he'll find you so irresistible he'll come running!" Teto continued shouting even as they went out the door. "By the time you end that call, you'll leave him wanting more! If you need any more advice, just hit me up! I, Kasane Teto, the Seductress Extraordinaire am always on your siiiiiide!"

"Yes, yes, Seductress Extraordinaire. Now, come on! We're going to miss our ride if we don't hurry!"

 _SLAM._

Much like the soft flavor of my tea, one could often change their distressing situation by heeding the advice of others.

And yet…

It was just too embarrassing!

Should I call, or should I not…?

I couldn't bear the thought of calling and then being told that I was bothering him. Fear and anxiety welled up in me, clashing with my innermost desire to be with him.

"Ohh… I can't decide. I don't think I can do it…!" It was just too much!

Blushing to the roots of my hair, I gripped the phone tightly as I lowered myself onto the bed. As though a fever had taken over me, I found myself rolling in the sheets. The blankets were strewn over my body as I squirmed at the thought of hearing Len's voice whispering right in my ear, telling me all sorts of romantic things. My mind conjured up one fantasy after the other as I longed to hear the voice of my beloved.

" _Rin…"_ He would say quietly in my ear. Though he wouldn't say anything more, just the sound of my name on his lips sent me in a romantic daze. It was just so unbearable, not having him here with me. I knew I was being greedy, that the more I saw of him the more I wanted to be with him. It was unbearable, this longing building up inside me.

He would tell me how much he missed me, how badly he wanted to see me… and that he wouldn't be able to hold back another day if it meant not seeing me.

All those things I wanted him to say, and the passion I wanted him to exchange with my… it was my honest desires laid out bare in the open, and I wanted him to see it - my thoughts and desires. Everything.

I wanted him to know all of me, and I wanted to know all of him.

My finger hovered hesitantly over the call button. My hands were clammy and sweating. I felt so nervous, completely at the mercy of these emotions of mine.

 _I want to see him._

I closed my eyes.

 _I want to be with Len._

Gradually, my racing heart finally calmed. With those words repeating over and over in my mind, I was finally able to muster the courage to do what I knew what needed to be done.

Summoning my resolve, I finally moved to press the button until-!

 _ **RING. RING.**_

"Ah!" The noise of the phone going off startled me so badly I cried out. My heart raced with anticipation as I fumbled with it in my hands. Finally, I was able to answer it.

"H-Hello…" My heart was still racing as I brought the phone up to my ear. "Who is this...?"

" _Sleeping in, Rin? I called so many times I was starting to think you'd never wake up."_ The low, teasing quality in that voice I knew so well made my heart flutter. _"I phoned the nursing station, and they told me you were taking a nice, warm nap in the sun downstairs."_

"Len…" In that instant, my sadness and anxiety melted away. Just hearing his voice was enough to make my heart swell with emotion.

" _How are you feeling?"_ His voice resonated in my ear, and it was all I could focus on. In the darkness of my world, all I could do was burn the memory of his voice into my mind so I wouldn't forget. _"I hope you slept last night. Did you have a good dream?"_

"I think I did, but I don't remember…" I replied softly, twirling the cord around my fingers. If I had been dreaming, then it certainly would've been about Len. "I miss you." The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "It may sound greedy, and I know we just saw each other last night. But I want to see you… so badly."

There was silence in the other line, and it made my heart stop.

Was he upset? Had I said too much?

As I started to worry, he suddenly spoke up again.

" _What a coincidence."_ This time, his voice was soft and tender. _"I wanted to see you, too. It was when I was lying in bed that I was most aware that you were gone. All night I kept thinking… were you sleeping soundly right now? I would think about how you're usually there in my arms, keeping me warm."_

I sat up straight, my chest overflowing with joy at his words.

He missed me as much as I had…?

Knowing that he had shared the same thoughts as I had brought me such happiness that I was unable to put into proper words.

Whatever he said could either make me feel as though I could walk on air, or buried alive under the earth. It was such a helpless thing, being in love… I realized. But if this kind of love could bring such unbridled happiness, then the pain and uncertainty was worth it.

I couldn't admit it out let, but… it was times like these I wanted nothing more than to bask in happiness forever.

"It's the same with me. It was most lonely when I went to sleep by myself…" Clutching a hand to my chest, I mustered the courage to tell him how I felt. "Len… I was thinking that it would be nice if the two of us could… spend quality time together." I felt hot all of a sudden, flushed with embarrassment at having to voice my needs so readily. "I'm sorry if it sounds selfish. I know you're busy, so I understand if it's too much."

" _You're so cute when you're honest."_ A low chuckle rumbled from the receiver, resonating in my ear. Even through the phone, hearing him whisper so playfully like this made my spine tingle. _"I know I shouldn't say this, but… hearing you say that makes me really happy. Telling me you're lonely without me and wanting to see me… since when did you learn the right words to rile me up?"_

"It's the truth!" I answered earnestly, wanting him to know that I meant what I said. I wanted him to notice my feelings. "I just… I want to be with you, if at all possible. That would be enough for me."

A knock at the door diverted my attention as my ears picked up the faint whisper of movement. If not for my other senses compensating for my loss of vision, I never would've noticed the near silent shuffle of footsteps making their way near my bedside.

"I-Is someone there?" I asked aloud, clinging to the phone as though Len were here with me. I pulled the blankets tighter around me, curling up into a ball. I felt more vulnerable than I should have, but I was unused to visitors not announcing themselves.

For once, it did not matter whether or not I could see. Feeling the weight of someone's eyes on me made my cheeks warm.

"Who…" My expression furrowed as someone made their strong presence known, moving to stand right before me. Then a sweet, soft fragrance flooded my senses as something rustled against my nose. I touched what was under my nose, and to my pleasant surprise, I realized these were flowers.

"I'm sorry for being late." The voice echoed on the phone and… right in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock. I dropped the phone as it clattered onto the floor. I _knew_ that voice, the coiled power in velvet baritone that came to me each night in my dreams to chase the demons away. But did I dare to believe that this was reality and not a cruel, sweet fantasy borne from my desire to see him?

"L-Len, is that you?" It was impossible to mistake him for another, but I needed to confirm it for myself. I heard another deep chuckle as the cold, impossibly gentle sensation of his fingers lifted my chin before stroking over my lips.

"It's me, Rin. Sorry to keep you waiting." The low baritone of his voice was unmistakable. It brought a smile to my face.

"Len, you're here!" I instinctively reached for him in spite of my limitations, but I would've fallen off the bed if Len hadn't grabbed me. If I had the strength, I would've ran to him and refused to let him go. I reached out to feel him and was met halfway with the strong, callused warmth of his body. His fingers curled around mine before tugging me forward, guiding me through the darkness.

To my surprise, he swept me into his arms, and the inviting warmth of his body surrounded me in no time. I sighed and latched onto his neck, relishing being held as though I were his greatest treasure. I didn't realize he was shaking until a soft chuckle broke free. I was instantly aware of my enthusiasm and buried my head in his shoulder in attempt to hide my burning cheeks.

Then I remembered that I was wearing nothing but a thin gown which was easily accessible if one untied the strings at the back. I was essentially naked, and I could feel every inch of his warm, muscled body around mine. My body flamed with a bashfulness I couldn't explain as I pulled my arms away to secure the blanket me, hiding my bare skin from view.

"I-If I'd known you were coming I-I would have worn more layers…" I blurted, the heat seeping from my face down to my toes. I was thankful I couldn't see his expression. I knew he was laughing at me. I just knew.

"I didn't see anything," He assured me. The soft caress of his hand made my body tremble. I heard the bed creak as he moved onto the mattress behind me, laying me back so that his chest pillowed the rest of my body. He pulled me into his lap, stroking my head kindly as though I were a child.

Happy that he was here, I snuggled up to Len, and he wrapped me up in a tight hug. It was like being wrapped in silk.

How funny, to think I was feeling so sad earlier… worrying over so many things, but the moment I was being held like this by the person I love most, it feels like everything will be alright.

When I'm with Len, even the smallest of exchanges make me happy.

I was so deeply moved by this display of affection. The warmth behind his touch melted away any lingering thoughts of doubt and worry that remained.

"These are for you…" He moved the bundle of flowers into my searching hands, and my face lit up. I brought the flowers close to my face. "Can you guess what kind of flowers they are?"

"Casablancas," I immediately answered, remembering the spring smell from earlier. I envisioned the white flowers blooming under a bright blue sky, stretching across my grandfather's garden. I remembered because mother and I always used to plant them during the season. "Len… oh, how sweet. I love these," I breathed, the heat rising to my cheeks as I held the bouquet close to my heart. The sweet, aromatic smell of casablancas flooded my senses. I was so touched that tears started to well up in my eyes. It was so romantic. "You're so thoughtful. Thank you…"

"I'm glad you love them," Len said, sounding pleased. He nuzzled his face into the back of my neck, moving my hair. His hair was tickling my skin, and it made me squirm. "Are you surprised?"

"Very," I managed to answer though the thick emotion in my throat, unable to stop smiling. "Len, I-" Right as I was about to tell him how I felt, he sealed my lips with a kiss. "Mm!" His kiss was so passionate I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I closed my eyes, succumbing to sweet surrender. More rapid kisses followed, coming faster than I had time to breathe, send my mind flashing white with heat.

When Len pulled away, his breath wavered over my lips. He gently stroked a large hand through my hair, treating me with care.

"Rin…" I loved it when he said my name with that voice. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and I took his hand in mine before bringing it to my cheek. I said nothing but offered him a tiny smile. As though that were enough to serve as incentive, he found his words again. "It's because of you my life feels full, more than it ever did. With you by my side, I feel like I can pursue my dream without having anything to fear. Only you could give me this kind of strength," He told me in a quiet, unwavering voice. "Just seeing you is enough to help me make it through the day."

Ah...

Feeling that he was saying that right from the heart, my chest warmed up. My searching hands landed on the overhanging table, and I rested the bouquet on the surface. I reminded myself to ask Madoka to put it in a vase later on.

"Len… I'm so happy you feel that way about me," I told him honestly, squeezing his hand in mine. "Thank you." In response, his lips sought my hand in a gentle peck. Then he squeezed my hand in response. The warmth he left behind still lingered from where he kissed me, leaving my skin tingling pleasantly.

Unlike my time with Akita-san and Teto, we lapsed into a sweet silence. We communicated with touches and kisses here and there, not feeling the need to speak up. We were simply content to be in each other's presence.

Len wasn't saying anything. I was feeling a little apprehensive now. This wasn't the first time we sat in silence, but this time something felt different. Maybe it was just the fact that my heart was beating twice as fast now that we were finally together again. Or maybe it was because our hearts were closer than before, after all that we'd been through. This kind of romance might seem obsolete in today's world, but this kind of happiness was like a finding a trove of diamonds. It was that precious to me. I wouldn't trade these moments for anything.

I felt strangely light as he embraced me in his lean, muscular arms. I think he could tell I was feeling a bit delirious because he gently moved his hand to the back of my neck before resting my head against his shoulder. This caring gesture made my heart swell and my throat thick with emotion.

Without words, the way he cared for me so gently made me happy beyond words.

Len… you seem to always guess how I'm feeling.

"What is it?" His voice was low and calm, but questioning. He spoke up so suddenly that it took me off-guard, and I was left breathless for a moment hearing him whisper right in my ear. It made my heart pound.

"Eh…?"

"Is this room too cold? You're trembling…"

"That's not it. Because Len is holding me so close, I feel so warm… and, ah. Am I too heavy…? You must be hungry after coming all this way. I can call-" Before I could even finishing what I was saying, he held me tighter. Cuddled up close, he pressed his cheek against mine. "Len…?" I started in a small voice, acutely aware of his sculpted, hard body against mine.

"Don't." His voice sounded almost like a plea as he continued holding me. "I'm okay. This is all I need."

His chest was so broad… and had his arms always been this strong?

"Rin…" The way he whispered my name so affectionately made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I loved the way I felt in his arms, so I just gave in and allowed him to hold me. "You've been incredible through all this."

"Me…?" I shifted slightly so I could turn to face him, as best as I could in any case. "I haven't done anything, compared to everything you've been through. And… even despite what you're shouldering, you still make time for me..." I was referring to how far in life he'd come and all the hardships he, with a heavy heart, must have faced during these five years. His life had changed, along with everything else he knew and loved. "You're done nothing but support me these past few months…"

"That's not true…" he answered carefully, and it made my heart unsettle. "And no matter how busy I get, of course I'll make time for you."

Len had told me as much as he could in response to all the questions I asked, but at times it felt as though he wasn't telling me everything. He hadn't told me very much about what happened to him in detail. It seemed to be a sensitive subject that he wasn't ready to open up with to me, which made me sad and lonely.

"About your work… you've told me as much as you could, but I'm still confused…" I traced a hand over his forehead, leading down to his jaw to check for any recent injuries. I paused in my ministrations when I felt the leathery material of his eyepatch. Grief wrenched my heart as I recounted the time he had told me how he had lost his right eye and left arm. It pained me to know he had sustained such lifelong injuries.

Certainly, if only I could have been there… maybe it wouldn't have happened.

I swallowed back my regret as well as my oncoming emotions.

"What is it that you're doing that hurts you so much...?" I asked in a soft voice. When I pressed a little harder against his chest with more force than usual, I heard him wince and hiss in pain. I felt a bump close to his clavicle and stopped, worried and confused.

"Ow…"

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry," I immediately said, feeling awful. "What happened? How did you get injured like that…?" In response, he took my hand and stroked my fingers in his. He continued caressing my fingers.

"I just got in a little fight… but don't worry. I'm fine. Really." He nuzzled into my palm before pecking it. "It's nothing, Rin. I'm okay."

I froze in horror, my worry rising. The way he said those words was so casual it was almost petrifying. He was acting as though he were used to getting hurt like this, as though it was nothing to be concerned about.

"It's not nothing…!" My voice broke off with emotion as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Why would people want to hurt you, Len?" I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt over and over again. He had told me before how important his job was to him, how it meant everything to him being part of the NND… but I didn't understand.

The world was more dangerous than ever, that much I was aware of. I had learned what the NND had become in order to safeguard the city. Len, too, had put it upon himself to advance.

Len was different now compared to how I remembered him when we were only fourteen… and I could sense it in my heart that he had changed. He was… more serious, mature - yet something stirred beneath his heart like a dormant volcano that drove him, made him the man he was today. I wasn't certain what it was. It was hard for me to describe. He didn't laugh or smile as much as he used to, and at times… I noticed he seemed to be in pain when I asked him about the past.

These scars left in his heart… I wanted to heal him. It broke my heart knowing he was in pain yet not knowing anything about it.

Len… I wish you could open your heart up to me. What could I do to make you feel better…?

"Len… if you're in pain, you don't need to hold it in just because of me…" I said in a soft voice. I touched his hand, amazed at how firm and manly his fingers felt. They were so much larger compared to my own. "You've already done so much to make me happy."

But underneath the quiet intensity of spirit, his touch was still firm yet gentle. It reminded me of the old Len.

Len was still silent, so I continued speaking.

"If you want, I can at least listen to you… I may not be able to do anything for you, but it's much better than having to worry about your problems by yourself," I said, pressing my head against his shoulder as I closed my eyes. "It really hurts me to know that you're struggling so much… and me being unable to do anything about it." A sadness wrenched my chest as I imagined him struggling without saying a word to anyone about it. It was painful. "I don't want to sit by and watch you get hurt… that's the one thing you can never ask of me."

Whatever happened to me was still affecting him to this day… and I wanted to be there by his side when he needed me. Whether we were facing hardships or basking in joy, I wanted us to be together through it all.

It was selfish of me to want this, but I couldn't help it. Just being with Len made me happy, and I wanted to do the same for him as well. Whatever it took for him to smile or laugh… that would be enough for me.

"...Just being around you helps, Rin. More than you'll ever know," he finally said in a firm voice, but the way he touched me was gentle and kind. "I don't ever want to let you go. It gets harder and harder to leave you every night."

"Len…"

I wanted to be annoyed with him for evading my question, but when he said sweet things like that so casually and meaningfully I couldn't stay upset. In any case, I could sense he wasn't ready to open up quite yet. I wanted to ask him about it more, but I had the feeling that he wouldn't give in. I was distressed, but I decided that the best option was to give him more time. In truth, I didn't want to have to wait until he got hurt again as another opportunity to ask… but I didn't want to force him into telling me if he didn't want to. I wanted him to tell me these things when he felt like he could truly trust me.

For now, I could sense he wanted to enjoy being with me. At least I could give him that. But I wouldn't stand for it if he got hurt again without telling me.

"My heart's always pounding whenever I'm near you… but when you do things like this, it beats so hard it hurts," I told him, pouting a little. "It's unfair." I always find myself worrying that my heart will stop one day if he keeps up this level of passion, but somehow it was a problem I enjoyed having.

"Jeez, Rin." Len made a clicking noise under his breath, as though annoyed. "Why are you so adorable?" I found his grumbling to be endearing. I tilted my head to hear the rest of his complaints. Was he… embarrassed?

The thought put a smile on my face, and I suddenly felt like teasing him a little.

"You find me adorable because I'm your girlfriend?" I suggested, my smile widening. I remembered Teto's words of encouragement, to be more enticing as a woman. I didn't know what she meant by that… but… maybe like this? I felt a little foolish for doing this but pressed on.

Len grunted. "Like I said, if you don't stop being adorable you can't blame me for what happens next."

I tilted my head at the tightness of his tone. Was he alright?

"Life is a bittersweet experience. But when I think about you, it's a weightless feeling. Like I'm walking on air," I told him, finding a certain joy in telling him these things. I wondered if my honesty moved him, even the tiniest bit. It would make me happy if it did.

"Rin…" I heard his breath hitch as he shifted me in his arms. There was a slight warning in his voice, but I pressed on.

"When I think about you, I feel a strange longing in my chest. It gets lonely. It hurts, and I don't want to let go of you. It's tortur- mm!"

Pulling me by the back of my neck, he pressed my weight onto him. He silenced my next words with another kiss, but I seemed to be the only one left breathless afterwards. It's unfair. The passionate kiss was almost enough to make up for all those heartrending departures. Swept up in the romance, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I always thought I was the one at Len's mercy, that he had me wrapped around his finger… I knew I had always needed me, but as I felt the desperation and love through his touch I realized he must have been feeling the same way all this time. I wanted him to hold me like this more often.

When we parted, I did my best to muster a sulking expression.

"Why so suddenly? You can't just surprise me like that, Len."

"And who's responsible for this in the first place? I did warn you," he muttered, close enough for our foreheads to touch. "I'm just trying to relax, but if you keep riling me up like that then all my self-control that I'm building up is going to be for nothing." The seriousness in his voice made my heart beat faster than ever before. He could be a bit forceful, but I didn't dislike this part of him. I shivered as he traced a hand down my spine - it was sensuous and sweet at the same time. The trail of warmth he left behind left my body tingling. It made me nervous but excited all at once.

Pulling away slightly, I turned to face him as best as I possibly could.

"Len, I want to do something for you. Will you let me?"

"I could…" he said with a hint of suspicion. "But why are you so insistent about doing things for me today? What's gotten into you?"

I frowned, "Is it strange that I want to do something for the person I love most?"

"... The person you love m-most?" He repeated, and his voice strangled for a moment. "Don't say things like that so casually…!" A sharp cough ripped from his throat. "L-Like I said, you don't need to worry about me."

"No." I emphatically shook my head at that. "I know you don't want me to, but I can't do that. Even if it's just a little bit… won't you rely on me a little more?" I knew I was being stubborn, but I couldn't let him do all these things for me without returning the favor. More than anything, I also wanted to support him. Even during hard times- no, especially during hard times was when I wanted to be there for him most.

A long pause passed before he finally sighed.

"W-Well, then. Could you... lend me your lap?"

"My lap?" I repeated, uncertain if I heard him correctly.

"It's something only you can do," he conceded softly, "and I want your help for this. Is that okay?"

A small smile curved my lips at his awkward yet heartfelt request. It must have taken him a lot of effort to ask me this, and I knew he was trying to heed my desires. I nodded eagerly and prepared myself in a comfortable position, patting the spot beside me as a gesture for him to lie back. Somehow I was a little excited to be able to help him out like this. Even if it seemed like a menial thing to anyone else, that didn't change the fact that he asked me out of everyone he knew to do this. It made me feel like he really trusted me. I felt special.

I heard him rustling beside me, moving the blankets out of the way. Then the gentle sensation of his weight falling on my lap was made clear to me. With his head resting against my legs like this, it was as though he were showing me a side of him he never showed anyone else.

Right now, we were close.

"...I've always wanted to try this with you." He admitted as he rested his cheek on my thigh. A contented sigh escaped him. "If it were anyone else, this would feel really awkward. But with you, it's very comforting. I feel a lot calmer now."

"Is that right?" I murmured, tilting my head as I lowered my gaze downward.

"How about you, Rin? Does this feel weird?" He asked, sounding as though he were picking his next choice of words carefully. My hand had been hovering over him hesitantly until he spoke up, and then I carded my fingers through his hair. It was so long and wild, and he still had it tied in a ponytail. I smiled nostalgically.

"It's a little strange because we haven't done this in so long… but I like this. Touching you." I stroked his head similar in the way he had done to me earlier, inadvertently caressing his ears and jaw. His breath hitched in response to my curious ministrations. I lowered my head, breathing in his scent. "You're cold, but you smell like the sun, Len…"

"That's probably because I've been outside all day." He answered.

I wondered what kind of expression he was making right now. Unable to contain my curiosity, I traced his lips and jaw. Without thinking, I touched his face and tried to imagine what he looked like right now. As I tried to see with my hands what my eyes failed to do, I attempted to envision what Len might look like now.

Surely, the hard lines around his mouth shouldn't be there. Was he grimacing? Whatever didn't show on Len's face to be seen rang clear in his voice to be heard. He was weary and drained. The NND must be merciless in having him work so hard to maintain the safety of Tokyo-R… and that could also be said for his school. Whatever drove his purpose was a powerful force to be reckoned with.

I wish I could see him with my eyes.

When I had first woken up in this place, I'd been so terrified. Every sound, every sensation was different and unknown. There was still so much I had been trying to commit to memory and recognize by other means than my sight. But now, the experience wasn't so frightening now that I knew that many people, and especially Len, were watching over me.

My fond appreciation grew as I remembered the tender care I had received from Len and Gacha just a few weeks ago. Gacha had cried as he had taken in helping me into the wheelchair and then packing layers of blankets over and over so I wouldn't catch hypothermia. If I had believed him to be overprotective before, I had clearly been mistaken his ability to worry like a mother hen. After I had woken up, Gacha had been the first to see me right after Len. When he arrived, I had tasted the mixed anxiety and relief rolling off him in waves. Since then, he would scarcely leave my side.

Even without my sight, I could sense the warmth and compassion behind their actions… and yet…

I continued to caress Len's face, and he didn't stop me. Sometimes, he would squeeze or stroke my hand, but he didn't say anything. I could still feel the heat of his gaze on me. As I memorized the lines of his features, my mind lapsed into a trance.

No one had spoken about my current state, not my grandfather, not Dell-san, not my friends, not even Len - but I knew it was on everyone's mind. It would be a long, difficult road just to recover the strength I had lost through physical therapy I had already been doing. But without my sight, I would never be able to experience life as an ordinary girl.

It was a bittersweet thing, coming to terms with that thought.

I closed my eyes to hold back the oncoming tears. There were many times I wasn't able to reach the goals the nurses set for me during therapy. All the times I had cried, screamed into my pillow or pound my fists onto the floor each time I was overwhelmed at frustrations towards my weakness… I remembered all the times everyone had to comfort me, to give me reassuring words that I just needed time. But despite that, I was too angry to hear what they were saying. I just wanted everyone to stop treating me like I was broken. If they did, then maybe I could finally stop thinking that I was.

Grandfather hadn't come to see me since his last visit, and of course… my other last living relative, Lily, had never shown her face. Neither surprised me - we had never been that close. Still, I felt a sharp pain at the thought that my own sister never cared to see that I was alive after believing me to be dead. Perhaps it didn't matter Lily's reasons for staying away. I always regretted never being able to be there for Lily, for not being the family she needed.

And Mikuo-kun… he was gone, too. I felt an emptiness so vast whenever I heard him being brought up. The last thing I remembered about him was his cold words and how he had ripped my heart out that night. Len had told me, with a heavy heart and a downtrodden voice, how Mikuo had met his end sacrificing himself for the sake of his home as well as for Miku.

As I thought, deep down he truly had loved Miku, in his own way.

Seldom did anyone mention Mikuo-kun, but the faint throb of pain was still present. After all, I had considered him one of my dearest friends. He had always been distant even when we were children, but now that I think about it… maybe I never really understood him, after all. Perhaps we hadn't been as close as I thought. The thought made me sad and regretful.

I wish I could have done more for Mikuo-kun... maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way if I had been a better friend to him. Len had told me that for an instant, he had seemed truly at peace moments before he had died. I wanted to think that perhaps, he found some relief in letting go after suffering for so long. I hoped so. Wherever he was, I imagined him kindly looking after Miku.

It may be just selfish thinking on my part, however... it would be nice if it were true.

It seemed my death was postponed, for that I was thankful for. I was not ready to stop living, either. I had been given a second chance.

Soon I would returning to an uncertain future. I would be going to a housing compound under supervision and I was bound to return to school at some point. I wasn't certain if I was looking forward to what awaited me due to my circumstances. Even if I could no longer see the looks of pity and disappointment in the eyes of others, I would still feel them. I had long grown accustomed to the feeling of having my value weighed by people, but their piercing stares still affected me more than I wanted to admit.

 _Regret_. I loathed the word but knew it was bound to be my constant companion now. The respect I had earned was certain to wither and die now that I was essentially an invalid now. Once again, the frustration I had worked hard to bury resurfaced, its ugly head rearing. My shoulders shook with anger at myself at the thought of being pushed aside and forgotten, little more than a child in constant need of care.

Was this the future meant for me? The one I fought so hard to achieve…?

"Rin?"

I jerked at hearing Len's voice so close when I hadn't sensed him moving. His cold, metallic hand cupped my cheek in a gesture of affectionate concern.

"Sorry for startling you, but…" Len faded off, as though unsure how to breach the silence. He seemed to have sensed that my thoughts had taken a bitter turn. I must have making so many troubling faces that he couldn't stand to be quiet any longer. It was disconcerting to realize my emotions could be seen plain as day on my face when I hadn't even noticed it.

If my private thoughts were thought palpable, they may as well have been been written out in ink. For a moment I was torn between shame and frustration. A part of me was pleased that Len could tell I was feeling, but another part was severely frustrated in my own ineptitude. When had become so full of these volatile feelings that I couldn't even control the way I expressed myself? If I had showing such an unpleasant side of myself all this time, I couldn't even begin to imagine how I must have made others feel…

With Len here, at least I didn't feel the burning shame of humiliation. I trusted him more than anyone. Even during the worst tantrums I had thrown, he would always hold me and listen to me as I bawled out my self-hatred. He wouldn't say anything. He would just comfort me until I calmed down. It was the same when I had nightmares. My hysterical fits of delirium had never deterred him from reaching out to me. Not once had he complained.

I had never known such devotion or love in my life… until now.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked, then I remembered how much he loved eating bananas for breakfast. Did he still eat them every morning like he used to, I wondered. I twiddled my fingers before speaking up. "They have bananas and muffins… and banana muffins. I can ask…"

"So, you remembered. What am I saying… of course you did." Beneath my fingertips, I felt his lips curve into a smirk. "In answer to your question- I can wait a little longer. I'm not that hungry right now."

I relaxed as he pulled a hanging curl behind my ear, tracing my cheekbone with his thumb. I nodded in reply, long hair falling into my sightless eyes. He seemed to hesitate before brushing my bangs out of my way, and he did so with such care it made my heart ache.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me in a voice so quiet I wasn't certain if he whispering or not.

I lifted my face up towards the warmth of the sun, I closed my eyes and and breathed in deeply of the crisp, autumn air. I knew the window was open because I could hear the wind chimes clearly from where we sat. In my memory, the air of the country had always been clean and fresh, but now I could detect other scents mingling in the breeze. I took my time pulling them apart and identifying what I smelled.

"Everything… is intense." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Can you tell me about it?"

I nibbled my lower lip, wondering how to best describe this new and bewildering experience. It was frightening but fascinating at the same time. "I remember eating lunch in this room many times with the window open, but… since when did the smell of chestnuts and," I sniffed the air, "sweet potatoes become so strong?"

For a moment, I thought of a deep forest spreading across the land like a sea of orange autumn foliage. I imagined a small column of smoke from a campfire rising up into a crisp, blue sky. Then I imagined a couple holding hands in the middle of it all. I blushed at the idea of myself and Len as the lovers.

"You're turning red, Rin." A low chuckle rumbled in Len's throat, and it reminded me of a lion. Right now, it was like having a big cat in my lap. It was an entertaining thought to imagine pampering Len as a lion. I giggled at the thought. "You look like an apple in bloom. Are you coming down with a cold?" He touched my forehead, and I realized how close our faces were. His breath mingled with mine.

"N-no…" I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he finally pulled away. I was left feeling lightheaded, and he wasn't even aware. I wasn't certain whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"I can't assume that your sense of smell is suddenly better because of your loss of sight, but… it sounds like your other senses compensating for just that," he told me. "There's a college campus outside. When I passed it on my way here, I saw some students crowding around a bonfire. They were roasting things wrapped in foil." He inhaled deeply before a sigh whistled out. "I don't have a great sense of smell, so I couldn't even tell."

I giggled, "But you can smell bananas from anywhere." I glowed as a memory came back to me. "Do you remember when Nami made banana bread that time you came home from soccer practice?" I asked with a fond smile. During that time, we walked home together because I wanted to watch him. "You managed to smell it even before we made it to the driveway. Then you ended up running the rest of the way until you reached the door."

"I remember. That was a long time ago…" He sounded impressed. Then he laughed. It was a quiet laugh, but one that I came to love and treasure. "Still, it's remarkable that you were able to smell that from all the way from here."

"What about your other senses?" I felt him shift as the bed creaked beneath our combined weight. He was cupping both my cheeks in his large palms. "Can you tell me more?"

My brow creased before I let out a sigh and closed my unseeing eyes out of habit to concentrate. Beside me, Len sat completely still. I could tell didn't want to distract me. A semblance of the room's interior formed in my mind. I was aware of how big it was because of how many times I had traced its walls and the furniture. The window… was on the right side of where I was.

"The wind…" I rose my face in direction of the breeze. "It's coming from the north. I can hear…" I twisted my mouth into a frown as a cacophony of sound was made clear to my ears. Clattering and intermittent shouting blended together like oil and water. In my mind I was reaching for them stubbornly, trying to pry them apart and differentiate these noises. I tried harder to identify something, anything that was familiar.

"No…!" My head started to pound from the sensory overload. It was too much. Fire seared through my senses and I cried out in pain, clutching it with both hands. In a heartbeat Len was there, his strong hands joining mine with a gentle chill from his cold fingers soothing my inflamed nerves.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he murmured, dropping a kiss against my brow to ground me in my dark world. He held me against him, stroking the small of my back in soothing, circular motions. "I'm here, Rin."

"I'm sorry," I panted softly, my breathing starting to return to a steady rhythm. I reached up to grasp his wrists, holding onto him instead of letting go. "Yes… I-I'm fine now. I'm sorry for making you worry… I'm sorry." I whispered, apologizing over and over again. The tears I worked so hard to hold back spilled over. All I do is weigh everyone down, and I'm always making trouble for Len. I couldn't stand myself… I was so pathetic.

"No, no no no," Len whispered back, his fingers wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's not your fault. I know it's hard for you right now. I know I must be pushing you a lot…" He held me close, rocking me back and forth. "You've been frustrated over these past few months. I could tell, Rin..." His lips collided against mine before parting. The warmth from his lips had seeped into mine, leaving me tingling all over. "But I want you to know something. Something I've learned recently."

"What is that?" I sniffed.

"It's important to consider what you have… instead of what you've lost."

Len believed in me so much that it hurt. Despite his kind words, it only increased my doubt. I was too afraid of having hope, of trying to live up to what expectations I wanted to set for myself but could never reach.

"Len, it's useless. I'll never-"

"Stop," he hissed and I flinched at the strangled emotion in his voice.

"Len…?"

"You don't -" I felt him shaking. He held me tighter as though afraid to let me go. "You don't know how long I-. We'll get through this, Rin. It doesn't matter what it is. Whatever it takes, we'll do it. So do one thing for me… don't give up." His voice slipped to a near silent whisper. "There never should have been a first time."

 _He still blames himself._ The memory of him suffering long after I departed was made clear in my mind. The realization pained me more than anything ever did. Releasing his hand, I hesitantly reached up to touch his cheek, my fingers trailing over the thin scar on the curve of his smooth skin until I fully cupped his face.

I was about to apologize until realizing those were not the words neither of us needed to hear.

Gradually, my heart settled.

Swallowing back my fear, I uttered my next confession. Don't hold back. Take a chance. Be honest. I kept telling myself these things until I summoned my voice.

"I'm so afraid, Len." _But I want to try._ "I don't think… I can do this alone. I want to stay here with you, even if I'm like this… is that okay?"

Len's breath left with all the force of a gale. I was given the impression that he acted calm and mature in the presence of others, and he hadn't lost his composure while being here. As quickly as my admission left me, my heart swelled at the realization of knowing how he showed me this vulnerable side of himself. A mutual understanding washed over us, an unspoken forgiveness for a sin I never held him responsible for in the first place.

His confidence was mine, and I, his.

His hand cradled the back of my neck as he pulled me into a heart rending embrace. Despite his silence, I could feel all his emotions washing over me in waves. His gratitude, desperation, and his determination - these were the feelings I recognized the longer he held me.

"I know, Rin." he told me, the smooth quality of his cool voice ringing in my ear. "I won't leave you alone ever again. I'm right here."

I returned his embrace wholeheartedly, taking comfort in the strength of his arms. He was pressed so close against me I could feel his heart pounding against my own chest.

"Yes," Raising a hand to his face, I gently pulled his head down to rest against the nape of my neck. It wasn't until then I realized I would need to try harder to become strong. "The future is something I fear," I said, "But we can figure it out… together?"

"Yeah. I don't know what will happen," he murmured his thoughts aloud. "You won't stay here forever, but I know I want you in my sight."

Some of the stiffness eased out of my shoulders at his gentle reassurance. Len always had a way of making the insurmountable seem bearable. He was always persistent, determined - it was one of his most enduring qualities. It was one of the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

 _Live._

Turning my cheek into the slope of his shoulder, I obeyed the gentle command of my memory.

Even after my supposed death, everyone had continued living, continued dreaming. Time had continued without me, and I was the last leaf on the eve of winter, balanced on the edge of two worlds and belonging to neither.

"Life has moved on without me…" I said aloud, realizing how much has changed. "But… maybe it will wait for me to catch up."

* * *

 **Len's POV**

.

.

.

Night had long since fallen.

Staring out the wide window of Rin's hospital room, I watched the city glowing in the horizon. The landscape itself was a seas of lights, flickering like spirits looking for children to steal into the night like in the stories. For the first time in a long while, I stopped to watch the world with contentment.

This was all possible because of the woman in my arms.

Rin's head was tucked under my chin as she slept in my arms. Her hands were daintily pressed against my chest, and her smooth thighs were curled around one of my legs. The city from up here was a breathtaking sight, but I lowered my gaze to admire the better view lying in bed beside me.

I listened to Rin's even breaths as she slept. Her body had filled out nicely. She had gained weight over the past few weeks, and she no longer looked as gaunt or thin as she used to when I first found her.

My gaze roamed over her newly developed curves and smooth skin.

My rough fingers, calloused from labor, sifted through her soft hair and down the curve of her cheek. Her skin was so smooth that it seemed to run through my touch like water. I couldn't remember touching anything so beautiful. I had to stop myself from exploring further by the time I touched her shoulder. She shivered in response to my touch, her moist lips parting as a soft cry escaped. A surge of desire ran blood-hot through my veins, shaking me to the core. I inhaled sharply before pulling my hand away.

I had to control myself. This wasn't about me.

During the first few days in the hospital, she'd been terrified of every sound, every movement in the unknown environment and had fervently clung to me every moment I was with her. Her mind hadn't been as stable as we were led to believe.

I rolled on my side, facing her fully. I watched with avid interest as her abdomen move up and down as she took each breath. What was it like living in that pretty little head of hers?

Feeling myself calm, I threaded my free hand deep into Rin's hair and let it slip through each digit, admiring how the strands glowed in the moonlight, just like gold silk. It fell past her shoulders in mesmerizing waves, pleasing to the eye. There was no doubt in my mind that Rin was the most beautiful woman in the world. To this day, I could hardly believe she was really mine…

Then I shook my head to clear away those dark thoughts, correcting myself.

No… Rin belonged to herself, not to me. I wouldn't treat her like an object of desire like so many others did. She was too special to me. I didn't pick her, no. She chose to be with me.

And yet, here she was; in my arms, in this bed. Against all odds when I believed her to be lost in my life forever, she decided to return. It was as though I had been given another chance to do what I never imagined could be possible. She had lost her vision, but that didn't lessen her value in my eyes. Only a fool would would mistreat a gift, and I wasn't a fool.

At the same time, I wasn't a man of unlimited restraint. In fact, it took all I had to restrain myself. Lying within reach was the girl turned woman who I had sworn to protect since my innocent days of childhood. When it came to being in the same bed at night with her, the one I loved most, every ounce of my self-control was being put to the test. Just last year, I'd been longing for this moment too long to allow it to go to waste.

How had I survived this long without her?

Having her here, voluntarily imprisoned in my grasp, was a comfort sweeter than I ever imagined it to be. All the pain and heartbreak I went through just to have her snuggling up close to me as though we were the only ones in the world - suddenly it was all worth it. I was serious when I had decided to move on when I believed I would never see her again. But now that I was here in the present, I knew I could never go back to the way I used to live without her.

A sweet, burning ache throbbed in my chest the more I saw Rin. She was genuine, so pure of heart. At times she could be clumsy when it came to socializing with others, and then there were the times she could be stubborn. But every side of her was precious to me.

"I really am no match for you, Rin," I told her in a hushed voice, careful not to wake her. I was completely at the mercy of these tumultuous, fervent feelings I had for her...

"No! Don't hurt me, father!"

I jolted to awareness when a piercing scream shattered the night to pieces. The hoarse cries in her throat ripped through my heart like a knife stabbing in my chest over and over again. Having steel driven through my body was nothing compared to the tears running down her cheeks. She struggled against me, and I realized she was having night terrors.

This wasn't the first time it happened.

"Rin, shh… shh…" I murmured in a gentle voice, wincing slightly as she pummeled my chest with her tiny, closed fists. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're only having a nightmare."

"No… _nein_ … please don't leave me alone…!" Her body twisted, writhed, and then arched out of my reach. In a quick motion, I held her by the arms as she thrashed against me. "The dark…! I don't like the dark!" A whine escaped her as more tears slipped down from her face. She stiffened and I quickly slipped my other arm around her firmly wrap her in my embrace. As soon as the initial shock subsided, her eyes snapped open. She had woken up. In a state of alarm, she started to squirm in panic, one hand tugging futility at my arm.

"W-Who are you?! Let go of me…!" She squeaked.

"Shh… hush." With that whispered command, I tightened my hold on her until I was nearly squeezing the breath out of her. Finally, she halted in her struggles due the lack of ability to. Her short, panting breaths echoed throughout the dark room with near inaudible whimpers stabbing repeatedly at my chest. I closed my left eye, aware of her heart fluttering madly like a caged butterfly. I eased my hold slightly in hopes to have her settle down. It took a few moments for her breathing to become steady again.

 _Len, you moron. Don't scare her like that._

"It's just me…" Hearing my voice clearly in the room, she finally began to relax. I shifted my hold on her to hug her around the waist instead of trapping her arms. Then I turned her over and held her from behind. This position was less restrictive and far more comfortable this way for both of us. Pressing my nose into her hair, I inhaled deeply of her soft fragrance and sighed contentedly. I would walk through hell and back if it meant being able to hold her like this every night for the rest of my life.

"Len…" A quiet sniff broke me from my reverie. It was then I noticed she was still shaking.

"Rin," I murmured and she shivered as my breath hovered over the back of her neck. "When have I ever allowed you to get hurt in my vicinity? Didn't I say that I would always protect you?" Her breath caught in her throat at my gentle inquiry. I knew that she knew there was but one answer to that. For months it had been my arms that held her through her nightmares, it had been my voice that comforted her during those hard sessions in therapy. It was me who held her in my arms, chasing away her fears that came in the form of demons. When no one knew she was even alive, I was the one who found her and dragged her back to shore for her to live. It must have been divine intervention that allowed us to meet again under the most unlikely of circumstances. Had I not found her in time she could have wandered the earth, lost in illusions forever… but here she was, and all that mattered was that she had come back. To me.

"Just a nightmare…? That's right. Ah… thank you, Len." With a sleepy moan, Rin went limp in my arms. Elation swelled within me as I felt her return my embrace. Squeezing her once, I nuzzled my face into the nape of her neck and placed a tender kiss on her milky shoulder. I hid a grin against her skin as she squeaked.

As I coaxed her back to sleep by humming her favorite lullaby, _Fly Me to the Moon_ , my mind drifted elsewhere.

Dell certainly hadn't cut corners with her diagnosis. One month ago, he had broken the news to her that her vision was, basically, irreparable.

" _Given a proper diet and physical therapy, you will be back on your feet within a few months' time. Your eyes, however… are a different matter entirely,"_ Dell had said to her. I had been sitting beside her, allowing her to hold onto my arm as she had listened, pallid cheeks. _"From what the X-ray showed me, I have never seen damage this extensive. The retinas look as though they've been melted under massive exposure."_ The news had left me reeling in shock, but Rin hadn't said a word throughout the entire conversation. _"While it has been shown in recent clinical trials that human stem cells can be cultivated to become retinal pigment epithelium, or RPE for short, cells, there hasn't been a successful RPE operation,"_ he had continued in a somber tone. _"Perhaps with a RPE cell transplant we may be able to to restore your sight… however, the chances of that are less than four percent. I'm sorry."_

For a moment I stopped humming. I clenched my teeth to suppress the anger building up inside me. Less than four percent was hardly a chance at all. Rin would never see again.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I opened the messenger app and squinted my eye against the glare of the screen.

 _2 new messages._

One of them was from Kaito, and the other was from Ted.

I opened the first one from Kaito, being careful not to wake Rin.

" _Hey, how's Bunny-chan? Meiko wants to know if she's well enough to be visited by us tomorrow."_

I snorted lightly, smirking at his indirect way of telling me that he was worried about Rin just as much as Meiko-nee was. I typed a reply, letting him know that she asked about him and Meiko-nee, and that she was more than happy to see them anytime.

Of course, it wasn't easy to get Meiko-nee to see Rin at first. For a long while, it was hard for the former to see her the way she had been the first time she had been brought in. Meiko-nee had only visited in short spurts and always when she already had me or Kaito to visit. Needless to say, she needed a bit of talking to.

" _Dell-san told me about her… not ever being able to see again. I just don't know how to be there for her like I used to. I look at her, and God… I think, what happened to the girl full of wonder and curiosity?"_ Meiko had admitted when I confronted her about her avoidance. _"I don't know how to act around her. I don't remember how I used to be there for her and give her the right words. We're not the same people anymore… but I don't want to end up hurting her. I couldn't do that to her, Len."_

" _Are you insane? Your avoidance hurts her more."_

Meiko-nee started coming in more after that. She even snuck in orange chicken and tempura, keeping her company when none of us could. When it became clear that Rin's attitude hadn't changed over the years, Meiko-nee no longer displayed discomfort in her presence. If anything, she could've been considered to be her best cheerleader coaching her during physical therapy sessions. Apart from myself and Ryuto, she even started helping out with exercises under the nurse's guidance.

My smartphone buzzed with an immediate reply. This time, it was from Meiko herself.

" _Let Rin-chan know that I'm bringing a surprise! Don't tell her, but it's a luscious slice of mandarin cake! Of course, if she's worried about maintain her weight… it's the boyfriend's responsibility to help her 'burn calories!"_ There was a barrage of winking emoticons popping up all over the place. Suddenly, I caught the innuendo and my body turned to stone.

"Wha…!?" I was at a loss for words. The heat seeped to my neck and up my face, burning my vision red.

With Rin right next to me, it was all too easy to come up with the most indecent imaginings that came to mind. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away, feeling a vein in my forehead throb in annoyance.

Meiko-nee…!

After texting back an angry reply of telling her not to make jokes like that, she immediately replied with an insincere apology.

"Tch… treating me like a kid even after all these years. You never change," I muttered, but despite myself I felt a slight smile coming on. I repressed it, however, not wanting to give her the satisfaction even if she couldn't see me. Instead I opened the message from Ted.

" _You're late. Are you staying over there again?"_

I replied with a 'yes' before sending. Two minutes later, I received Ted's correspondence.

" _Don't worry about making it back for tomorrow's shift. Dell moved the schedule on short notice. He has something planned for you and Rin."_

Something special? I cocked my brow, wondering what he meant. Here I was planning to get my homework done tomorrow night. I did bring my books and laptop so I could do all my assignments on time before Monday rolled around. It was so I could spend more time with Rin, and frankly, I didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

My smartphone vibrated as a notification from Dell popped my eye roamed over the contents of my "special mission", an excited grin slowly crept onto my face. Never had I been so thankful to have him as my stepdad until now. This was big news. I couldn't wait to tell Rin.

Rin shifted in her sleep, calling out my name in her dreams. All at once, the love I had for her came washing down on me all over again like spring rain. I stared down at her as she buried her face in my neck with a small smile on her face. The rest of her tears had dried up.

The sound of her breathing wracking me to my bones felt very real. The image of her sleeping in my arms would forever be burned in my memory. I felt alive, ready to take on whatever the world decided to throw me - I was incinerating from the inside out like someone was cauterizing every vessel of my soul.

The first time I kissed Rin after so long I felt like a man who'd discovered water after been deprived of thirst for so long. Even after every kiss, I took my time drinking her in.

The corner of my mouth tilted up as I heard her mumble something in her dream.

Was this happiness?

No… it was more than that.

I just realized my reason for being.

"Sleep, Rin…" _I'll take care of you now._

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. Happy New Year! And Happy Birthday to me~! I uploaded this right on time to celebrate. I… have no words. Except this is the first of many chapters that have yet to come. It's shorter than my usual uploads, but I wanted to test the waters with this one. A special thanks to _Emma_ for making this happen. This potential wreckage of a hot ficlet couldn't have been possible without you. You are the greatest golden girl there ever was.

I realize many of you may still have questions about many things. I missed my shy readers and most inquisitive inquirers. Have at me! But if you find my head spinning around somewhere, please return it. It's been a long semester and an even longer year.

If you have any questions, just drop me a line. But please try to keep them one at a time. There's only so much I can give away without spoiling. Yes. I honestly had reservations about posting this publicly because of several unpleasant experiences I had on this site... but I want to be able to enjoy sharing my imagination with people who honestly enjoy reading what I write. Those are my honest feelings.

So please, be honest with me as well and write your heartfelt feedback. It would mean a lot to me.


	2. Track 02: In Devotion

**A/N:** Second semester is… complicated. I either find myself wanting to throw my patho and homeostatic books to the abyss and screaming in hell - or I'm squealing over flushing IV meds and hanging IV bags. I love IV stuff. Love it. I'm in tears that we haven't gotten to touch base with blood transfusions yet, but! It'll come. If you're a student, I genuinely hope you're having a great year! If not, you're probably working as hard as I am trying to survive… haha. /dead/ Coming here to write is always a welcome break for me, and I think everyone needs to take time off to enjoy what they do from time to time.

 **Info:** This is a continuation of Project: VOCALOID. It follows up on the lives of these beloved characters as adults as they trek through their respective lives within Tokyo-R. The events take place right after the conclusion arc, so if you're a new reader and have no idea what's going on, it might be in your best interest to read P:V first. That said, welcome! I'm happy you're here!

 **Disclaimer:** The Vocaloids do not belong to me. What would I do with a bunch of digitized pop idols anyway? I know little to none when it comes to Japanese, (beautiful language of course!) and I can't compose fo shit.

 _Love is an infinite force._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Album ∞ : Orbital Nova_

Track 02

 **In Devotion**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Miku's POV**

Tokyo-R, Japan

Japan Airlines

 **07:30 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DING.**

" _We have arrived on schedule. Please check your belongings and make sure you haven't forgotten any items. Thank you for flying with us today._

The seatbelt icon went off, signaling our landing. From my first-class seat, I removed my headphones and put on my sunglasses, hiding my iconic teal hair beneath a magenta beanie and a woven dark scarf. I gathered my carry-ons and headed down the aisle, acknowledging the pleasantly bowing stewardesses with an incline of my head as well as a smile worthy of a toothpaste model.

"Thank you, miss! Please come again!"

"Have a safe travel, sir."

"Thank you for your patronage, madam."

I passed through the security check, heading down the escalators within the bustle and hustle of travelers. It was about time I contacted Dex to let him know I had arrived. As soon as I got my luggage, I would wait for my ride and grab a bite.

As I rode down the escalator, I took a long look towards the outside view.

I couldn't believe it's already been two years since I came back to this city. From what the news feed has been going on about, there has been so much that has changed. That was the charm of this city. It felt like no matter how much time had passed, no matter how much the people had changed - one thing that would always remain the same was the fact that Tokyo-R gave off an air of wonder and excitement. Everyone could be whoever they wanted to be here.

And here I was, not the Miku-Miku-chan who belonged to everyone, but now I was just Hatsune Miku - an everyday young woman with my mind strong on resolve and my heart set on making a difference.

At the height of my career, I had become the idol I'd always dreamed of becoming ever since I was a little girl. Few people ever made their wildest dreams come true, and even less made it to the peak of their ambitions.

When you got to the age when you were an adult, when the innocence long faded away - you come to realize that the words "hopes" and "dreams" were merely words...

 _As the final note to my song came to an end, the crowd went frenzy with excitement. I struck a dramatic pose as the shimmering spotlights surrounded me. I panted from the exertion of my dance, blinking to prevent the sweat from dripping down into my eyes. Years of experience helped me overcome the discomfort of being onstage. The camera crew moved on their chairs, zooming into my face at different angles as the screen displayed my smiling, cheery countenance._

 _I flashed the most brilliant smile I could muster, the healthy bloom in my cheeks radiating with charm and appeal._

 _Right now, I was everyone's beloved Miku-Miku-chan, the singer whose voice would forever be marked in history as the 21st century's aspiring solo diva who made it to the top. Even if tonight came to an end, I would always be remembered - never forgotten in the limelight of Japan's hottest pop music industry._

 _If anyone has ever reached the peak of the mountain they'd been set on climbing since birth, this was certainly it for me now._

 _Satisfaction permeated from every orifice of my body, and I reveled in my success. My twintails hung low, catching the light. My glimmering dress swayed against my knees as I waved and blew kisses to each and every section inside the venue. I shot a quick glance towards Dex, my agent, who shot me a big grin as well as a wink behind those sunglasses of his._

" _Everyone! Thank you all for coming here tonight!" I addressed my audience, who roared with delight at my sudden acknowledgement. "As promised, we made this a night to remember. None of this could have been possible without you all." I closed my eyes and took in the sights and sounds of my concert. Everywhere, there was life. "I may be the singer, but you all here are the real stars!"_

" _We love you, Miku-Miku-chaaan~!"_

" _Encore, encore!"_

" _Hurrayy!"_

" _You're the number one princess! Be our shining star for the night again!"_

 _Their words warmed my heart, and this time my smile became genuine. Ah, no good. I was getting emotional. The tears were already starting to well up in my eyes, but I held them back so I wouldn't ruin my makeup. To demonstrate my gratitude and respect, I bowed to all my fans._

" _T-Thank you everyone! I want to stay with you all forever, but this night is coming to an end. That's why… this last song is all for you!"_

 _The stage lights lit up with colorful smoke as the music came to life. The lights moved along with the swaying crowd, thrusting into the open sky like white columns. A ray of light shone down like me, following me as I walked with grace. Then I flashed a heartrending pose as I opened my mouth to sing, dancing under the night with everyone's eyes on me._

" _ **Not to forget the feelings without forms- I deleted the cut and dry layout~ I catch the phrase I abruptly sing~!"**_

 _Raising my hands as though reaching for a star, I moved with grace along with the beat of the song._

" _ **I'll put the words I hid in my heart and set it free into the sky~**_

 _ **The things I want to tell you, the things I want to send to you~ Those many points become a line and echo far across the distance.**_

 _ **The words I want to tell you, the sounds I want to send to you**_

 _ **Those countless lines become a loop, connecting everything~**_

 _ **No matter where you are~!"**_

" _Tell Your World" was the moving finale of this emotional concert, and I sang with every fibre in my soul. The girls in the front row were singing along, joining in as I vocalized the last part. The smile grew bigger on my face as my emotions came gushing forth. Never in my life had I felt as beautiful or radiant as I did in this very moment._

 _I wanted to stop time, here with everyone who loved me._

 _I wanted this moment to last forever..._

I was alone again. It was because I put on this happy smile and charm that I couldn't ask anyone for help, no matter how frightening or painful life would get. I have too much pride to let myself depend on others because I was so used to doing everything on my own - in a way, I had prided myself in my ability to be independent. Even though I could never rely on others, this was still my way of being strong. No one would ever have to see the weak, embarrassing side of me.

With a weak, self-deprecating laugh, I shook away my depressing thoughts as I hauled my luggage out of the spinning divider.

It was true that I've accomplished my dream as an idol, and now, everyone knew who I was. My voice, my music, my face - it could be seen everywhere in the media.

Right now, the company I worked with was promoting my newest CD, so there wouldn't be any concerts for a while. I took out my binder and ran my eyes over this month's schedule. As I thought, my next concert wouldn't be until Valentine's Day. I had really pushed them until giving me Christmas off, but considering my single status…

I had finally decided to take the paid leave my producer has been prodding at me to take. I wanted to use this time to reflect on myself and my path. It was about time I caught up on my studies and such - after all, for all the glamour and stardom the idol's path was known for, it was most important to know when to be brave enough to step back and take a break from all the excitement.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

A "hiatus". That's the sort of life I've gone back to - hah. How pathetic. It sounds like I've regressed even though I've made it so far in life.

But then… have I really?

A pang hit my heart as I remembered the fact that I, Hatsune Miku, the 22-year-old diva was a pining bachelorette whose martial future looked bleak. I was sending money to my mother every month, and I participated in social gatherings as well as nonprofit charity organizations when I could. I hadn't dated for years, and I was afraid to admit that at this point, things weren't looking so great.

"Ugh… am I going to become an old maid soon?"

How could I even begin to describe this dissatisfaction I've been having for months now? It had been getting to the point where it was starting to affect my job. I wasn't certain as to why. If anything, I had all the reasons to be satisfied - content. I've been around the world, visiting different countries, meeting new people, and learning new things everyday. I never stayed in one place for very long. There was never time to linger on regrets or 'what if's' or mistakes.

Life was always too busy for that. For as long as I could remember, I've been living on a schedule.

Vocal exercises, choreography lessons in the studio, meeting with my patrons, rehearsals, tours, and keeping up with my physical trainers - it was my routine. I loved being busy. There was nothing I enjoyed more than being Hatsune Miku, the idol who moved across the countries with a dazzling smile and mesmerizing music. I was a completely different person now compared to how I was in high school - an awkward, listress amateur singer grieving the loss of Mikuo.

Mikuo…

Memories of his face flashed in the peripheral of my mind. His death had shaken me to the core, and the truth of his feelings had been revealed to me in that music box and the letter he sent me ahead of time, knowing his fate and making sure I had stayed in the dark until the very end.

"Mikuo..." I spoke his name in a whisper, the memory of him briefly appearing before fading away like a breeze He really had been the most insufferable, selfish jerk in the world… and he had remained my dear, kind twin to the very end. When he had died before my eyes, I had felt as though a part of me had died with him - even now, the pain of losing him was still a memory that left me reeling in a vague sadness.

It would be arrogant of me to assume that he had died so that I could live. That wasn't what his life had been worth, and I wouldn't forgive anyone who said that was all he had ever amounted to, by living in my shadow. No. If I had believed that, then everything Mikuo had lived for would have gone to waste. He had taught me that the most important thing was to keep living - to hold onto our dreams as tightly as we could and continue to reach for our happiness.

Losing those important to us was inevitable in life, but that was why he wanted to show me to never have regrets.

That was exactly what I wanted to do. That had been his final wish. I would revere the way he had decided to live, no matter what.

A bittersweet smile formed my lips as I fondly caressed the music box hiding in the confines of my bag. The last goodbye song he had written for me, _Deep-Sea Girl_ had helped me make my debut five years ago, moving the hearts of the judges in my first live audition and my future agent, Dex.

Dex had approached me to introduce himself, offering me a five-year contract on behalf of the private company who wanted to hire me. Of course, I had no reason to refuse. I had been ecstatic beyond words, and my mother supported my decision. At the time, I was attending Seija in my junior year when they had scouted me.

It was like, dare I say it, divine intervention that kick-started my dreams into a living reality.

 _Mikuo, brother. I've come so far now._ I found myself reflecting on the events that brought me up to this point, including what happened during the Meltdown Crisis and Mikuo's sacrifice. _Are you watching?_ A solitary tear dripped down my cheek as I prayed to the heavens above, wishing with all my heart that Mikuo could hear me. _Wherever you are, I hope I've made you proud. I'm not going to waste the precious life you've given back to me… my dream has come true because of your music._

So, then. What is this I was feeling? Was it… emptiness? Boredom?

It wouldn't be long until the whole world would know my name… and now, every child in the world could look up at me and become inspired to follow what their hearts truly desired. Nothing could make me more proud than that.

So… what would it take for me to become satisfied?

I held my phone to my chest, that wave of ambivalence washing over me and putting my mind at a restless unease.

Was I missing something?

My eyes fell to the music sheet the newest songwriter had put together for me to sing. Realization hit me then as I read over the lyrics, feeling that same bout of frustration that had me grinding my teeth the whole trip over here.

"I see… so it's that."

Thunder rumbled overhead as I peeked out the window.

"Oh no!" I cried out in horror as I headed outside to get a better look and nearly got splashed by a truck that passed. With a curse, I wiped my skirt with the handkerchief I brought. "Ugh, it's raining? I can't believe it!" I complained, getting the attention of a passerby who gave me a strange look. Feeling embarrassed, I laughed it off awkwardly before focusing on searching for Dex's car. "Jeez, Dex. Where are you already?" I checked the time before shaking my head. He was late!

Then my phone went off. I opened it and saw that there was a message from him.

" _Yo, Miku-chan! Did you land already? Sorry, but something came up just now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight!"_

Really, Dex? This is the fifth time that's happened. Why did he keep doing this every time? Every time I demanded an explanation, he always brushed me off with a shrug and an apology. Well, that would never do! We were supposed to be working as a team!

My eye twitched in annoyance. He was damn good at his job, I had to admit, but I shouldn't have to put up with this kind of behavior. Didn't he have any respect for me at all?

Just as I was about to send an angry reply, the wind blew stronger. I winced as I struggled to maintain my balance. forcing me to move as weather worsened.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Eeeeek!" I screamed as my body was pelted with the oncoming downpour. It was ice cold, and my skin was drenched from head-to-toe. I rushed under the shelter as I shivered, casting my gaze upward. "I-It's really coming down…" My teeth chattered as I stood there, my hair and clothes sopping wet. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, trying to dry it off as best I as could. "I sure hope the water didn't get into the system."

With a defeated sigh, I pulled up the weather app on my phone. According to the news report, it was going to be raining all day today. What dreary weather.

The light at dusk changed so quickly.

It was almost nine by now. After washing up in the bathroom and wringing out my clothes as best as I could, I bought a can of green tea and went back outside. As I waited for Dex to arrive, I sat on a nearby bench and took a sip of tea.

My mind and heart were one, settling down in a state of peace as I watched the rain fall. People were running up and down the aisles, running inside cabs and buses. I watched as a nearby family took out their umbrellas and walked out onto the road, laughing and joking around.

"Must be nice…" I found myself voicing my thoughts aloud, unable to tear my eyes away from the happy sight. For a moment, I briefly wondered what life would have been like if my family had been like that - whole and happy. We had once been like that for time, but not anymore. I quickly dismissed the 'what-if's' in my head and pulled out my phone.

"Let's see what we have here." I shuffled through my photo gallery, skimming the contents of the selfies I had taken with other people on tour before my eyes stopped at a picture Meiko had sent me attached to her last message. It had been a week or so since I had looked at it. Pulling up the picture, I got a better look at the people posed for the camera.

" _Hey, girl! Stop by the city sometime, and I'll treat you to the best ramen around! The gang's here in Sapporo! XOXOX - Meiko."_

"Oh, Meiko…" I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips as I read the message again. "I wonder how she'll react once she finds out I'm here." I came back to Tokyo-R hoping to find some kind of redemption, but I didn't expect to find it with someone still looking out for me. Here, I was starting to think that everyone had forgotten about me and moved on with their lives. Meiko may not know it, but seeing this message meant a lot. I hugged my phone to my chest, feeling warm all over. I think I would take her up on her ramen offer. It sounded nice.

With that positive thought in mind, I opened the attachment she sent me.

It was a group picture inside a private hospital room. My old classmates from high school were there. Meiko and Kaito were huddled on the side, close as ever. They were smiling as he had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding up his hand in a cheery wave. They looked happy together, I mused, and they made a mature-looking couple. My eyes moved to Akita, Akaito, and Kasane posing on the left. Akita had a serene air to her now, and she didn't look as haughty or proud as I remembered her to be. I noticed that she was looking off to the side, though. I wondered why that was. Akaito-kun, on the other hand, wasn't looking at the camera at all. In fact, he was looking right at Akita. Instead of his usual cocky grin, he appeared strangely solemn.

"Well, what's up with Akita and Akaito-kun, I wonder…" I murmured. "Are they a couple now? Huh. They'd be cute together, for sure." I leaned in closer, trying to read their expressions. "They don't look particularly close. Still, something about them seems different." It was nosy of me, but I found myself growing curious. Of course, I don't think I could ever work up the nerve to ask either of them about it, but if they were going out then I hoped that things were going well.

I moved on to stare at a grinning Kasane, who was making bunny ears behind a clueless Akita. I stifled a laugh. She was carefree as always. Her boyfriend, Kasane-kun, was holding hands with her and saluting the camera languidly as though he didn't care.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Seeing them together, I couldn't help laughing this time. It was too perfect. Everyone knew how long Kasane kept her feelings about Kasane-kun to herself all this time, but I still remembered how shy and bashful she used to get when the mere mention of him came up. Funnier still was that Kasane-kun didn't even know about it when the rest of us did. They were polar opposites, but somehow - they balanced each other out. I could definitely see them getting married first out of all of us.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, my gaze hovered over the pair of blondes taking the center. They sat in the bed, with the smaller blonde wedged right in the middle of everyone because there was barely enough room to squeeze everyone together. She was sitting between Len's legs with her knees drawn up and her hands resting pliantly on his lean, muscular chest. In lieu of it all, it was impossible to miss the soft, content expression on her face as she leaned her entire body weight against Len. Her head rested against his shoulder as she tilted her face towards the camera - not quite looking at the right angle but close enough.

My laughter died down, and my smile faded.

...So, they were already like that, huh? I guess it was only a matter of time. I wasn't surprised. In fact, a part of me had already seen it coming. I knew I should be happy for him, and I wanted to be. Still, I couldn't suppress the sudden loneliness that came over me, rattling me to the bones.

"Well, good for them…" Not wanting to feel sorry for myself, I merely smirked. I felt a little sick, honestly. Still, I refused to droop my head. It may sound stupid, but I valued being able to walk with my head held high no matter what came my way. It was my pride as a woman, and I refused to slump down in the street and cry in the rain… even if a tiny part of me wanted to.

From the beginning, everyone had always decided to protect Rin. It was pitifully cute, but at the time, I had never felt so angry at them for acting like that. But me, who had been maddened by jealousy, loneliness, and grief - had I been any better?

A flicker of ambivlaent tension roiled up in my chest, squeezing and contracting. The first time I saw her face in this picture, I had felt many things going through me at once. Shock, disbelief, denial, regret, and a vague sense of nostalgic rivalry. I was in Okinawa at the time when Meiko told me about Rin's sudden return. She had blubbered to me on the phone, unable to get through the initial shock as I had struggled to understand what she had been trying to tell me at the time. When she finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, I wasn't able to process it myself once I understood what happened.

Rin had returned.

She came home.

Meiko had kept me updated. Upon her arrival, she had been in a coma, but once she awakened, they found out she was atrophied and blind, but alive.

My eyes drifted to where Len was in the picture.

"Like attracts alike. Even a cracked pot has its own cover..." I muttered under my breath, seething at the picture - and the sight of Len, who just so happened to be my ex. I would be lying if I said seeing him now didn't affect me, but I had long gotten over my heartache since our break-up. The past was left better where it was. "Eugh." I leaned my head against the wall, pressing my phone to my lips.

Well, better to have loved and then lost than not have loved at all.

For the first time in years since I last saw him, he looked… happy. He wasn't smiling in the picture, but I could tell how he felt by his relaxed, unguarded posture and from the way he held Rin so tenderly in his arms. Something had changed in him. I couldn't stop the slight pang of envy from coming up even though I tried. During the time we had dated, I could tell he could never be completely at ease around me despite our best attempts. Even when we were beside each other, he always felt so far away.

Deciding to protect her, whether or not it seem pitiful yet cute - Len had gone after Rin on the night that had been her last. In that moment, I knew what he had felt for her. I had been left alone with pain and regret.

I closed my eyes, thinking back.

In our time of need - during the last term of freshman year in high school, I had reached out to Len. He had quit soccer after an altercation that erupted between him and a rival teammate during their last game. The kind, outgoing boy I had fallen in love with was no longer there. He no longer smiled or joked around, instead choosing to spend all his time alone - away from his concerned friends.

" _Len-kun!" My seventeen-year-old self from back then had chased him down after school. I had stopped him in the middle of the empty hallway. He had stopped walking but didn't turn around._

" _... It's been a while, Miku. Do you need something?"_

" _Don't give me that, Len-kun! I heard about what happened. The whole school knows about it." I had crossed my arms, standing my ground. "You shouldn't have punched that other boy. He has a black eye! But it's not too late." I had said, staring at his back. "Go back to soccer. I'm sure the coach will let you back on the team if you just-!"_

" _That doesn't concern you." He had cut me off then, still facing the other way. The coldness in his words had stung, but I had tried to let it wash over me. "You're not the one who got sand kicked in his eyes every time you tried to pass the ball to Ted. He got what he deserved."_

 _A heavy weight had dropped to the pit of my stomach hearing the way he was speaking to me._

" _Why are you acting like you don't care…?" I had started to ask in a soft, sad voice. He hadn't answered. Then something snapped inside me. "At least look at me when I'm talking to you!" My anger had come rushing forth in a punishing frenzy as I had grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to turn around._

" _Are you an idiot?! You know you can't just do things like that…!" I had started until I saw his face. He was looking off to the side, but what had caught my attention was the large welt on his jaw. He had multiple bruises on his arms, and it was only in that moment did I realize that my hand was gripping his swelling wrist. Ashamed, I had quickly let go._

 _He was hurt…_

 _Even as my realization pended, I found myself rebuking him. My mind was racing with the negative outcomes that could happen to him if he kept this up._

 _The way he was living, it was essentially being half-dead already. He was walking around, lost and listless. It was like he was giving up on everything._

" _You're so selfish! The Len-kun I know doesn't hurt others or just quit like that!" I shouted at him, not caring if anyone heard me. "You have so many people who are worried about you, and yet…" I gritted my teeth, trying to reign in my temper. "Are you just going to to trample all over their feelings? Is that the kind of person you are now?"_

 _This wasn't the Len-kun I fell in love with._

" _I thought you loved soccer, Len-kun! I may not be your closest friend or anything like that, but I know how much you enjoyed it! You told me you wanted to grow up and be a famous soccer player! You're not going anywhere with an attitude like that!"_

 _Behind my harsh words, I felt pain. It hurt me to see him acting like this. I was sure that Meiko or Kaito-senpai felt the same way. They always looked so sad whenever they watched him. Akaito and Kasane-kun, too. Even his old teammates were concerned. Whenever they tried to invite him out or anything, he always turned them down._

" _The Len-kun I knew had more faith!" I spoke desperately, trying to get him to see what he was doing. "He looked forward to the future… but this person who I'm talking to right now - who are you?! Whoever you are, you're selfish! Hurting people and saying that they're worth nothing - you're the worst!"_

 _Len had just stood there, calmly continuing to stare off into the distance. His expression was clouded with ambiguity, and his once radiant blue eyes were glazed over and murky. I wasn't sure if he had even heard me. There was no reaction._

 _This was too much for me. Looking at his face was so painful and upsetting, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to run away._

 _Len-kun… why couldn't things go back to the way they were? Why couldn't we just go back to the time when everyone was alive and happy?_

 _I knew the answer to that. It had to be… because of Rin. He had never said anything about her, but the fact that she had disappeared just like that - it had been the elephant in the room for almost a year now._

 _But Len had to accept it._

 _Rin was gone. She was never coming back. I bit my lip, feeling a wave of bitter regret crash over me. Then I shook my head. No, it wouldn't do dwelling on the past. She certainly wouldn't want him being like this, that much I knew. As I thought about how I should try to persuade him, he finally spoke up._

" _I'm already training in the NND, so it's not like I could keep playing forever." Len had shrugged, tilting his head back towards the ceiling. "Aside from that, I just don't find it fun anymore. Is that so hard to believe?" He had rolled his shoulders before running his fingers through his hair. "If that's all you had to say, then I'm going now."_

 _No…!_

 _My eyes had widened at his curt reply. He had sounded like he didn't care about what happened anymore. Why? Did I say the wrong things trying to help? What would Rin do…? What would she say to make him feel better…?_

 _I had clenched my fists at my side, suddenly thinking of Mikuo. I had felt my roiling emotions subside just a little._

 _My hand had shot forward, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt._

" _Wait!"_

 _I had known that letting him walk away now had meant I wouldn't have another chance. I had understood what he was going through._

 _He just needed time, but the last thing he needed was to be left alone like this._

 _I had wanted to help him. It was a long shot, but maybe I could help him get through this._

 _And…_

" _What is it now?" Finally, Len had turned to face me. His expression was devoid of emotion. If anything, he just looked bored. I didn't miss the flicker of irritation crossing his eyes, however. My heart skipped a beat at his somberness._

 _I felt that all too familiar blush creeping into my face._

 _Maybe I could change him… somehow. Even if no one could help him, even though Rin was already gone - that left me. I was the only one who had a chance of getting through to him._

" _M-My feelings hadn't changed for you since the time I confessed, Len-kun." I brought my hands to my chest, closing my eyes. This was really embarrassing, and not to mention, uncalled for. I had known he had dated several girls last year, relationships that ended as quickly as they had begun - leaving those girls in tears. It made me unsure of myself. Still, I had to do it - for him. I looked back up at him, refusing to waver. "You never gave me a reply."_

 _Len just stared at me, his expression remained unchanged. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't say anything, so I continued._

" _S-So… would you like to go out with me sometime? F-For coffee or maybe a movie…?" I was starting to feel like an idiot, twiddling my thumbs and unable to speak without stuttering. I started to feel lightheaded. I tried not to hyperventilate on the spot while I continued talking. "I-I would like it if you gave me a chance… but d-don't force yourself if you don't want to…?"_

 _Miku, are you stupid?! I was screaming at myself on the inside. What do you mean, "don't force yourself if you don't want to"? You sounded completely wishy-washy, not to mention that you're practically giving him permission to reject you without aforethought because you're basically coming off as a complete idiot! You're a disgrace to all women alive, and you deserve to die!_

" _Hm…"_

 _Oh my god, he said something! Um, was it just me, or was the hallway spinning? I was on the verge between passing out or running away. Never in my life had I wanted someone to come and off me right on the spot. Anything was fine! Just let this be over, already!_

 _Sweat dripped down the nape of my neck as I stood there, unable to do anything but wait for his reply._

 _No good, no good! What was I thinking, this was a terrible idea! I have to fix this somehow. I know! I'll just tell him I was just kidding! Yeah, that would be fine!_

" _Uh, um… sorry, I just-!" Just as I was about to laugh it all off and apologize, he had already beaten me to the chase._

" _Alright."_

 _That one word was all it took to for my heart to stop beating at that very second._

 _I had raised my head, drawing my gaze upwards to search his face. The coldness on his face was gone, and instead there was a smile on his face. Somewhere deep down, I was distantly aware of the voice that had been telling me that there was something different about that - something about it that had told me it was a liar's smile - but at the time, my mind had been too preoccupied with processing what he had just said._

 _The sun's orange glow had outlined Len's slender profile, and to me, he had never appeared more enchanting than now._

" _You're persistent, so…" There was a kind expression on his face as he continued looking at me. "Let's go." Happiness surged through me as tears filled my eyes, and I returned his smile wholeheartedly._ _Unable to restraint myself, I took his arm and clutched it against my body. I began to ramble about that new romantic movie everyone had been talking about. I started to ask him if he liked the kind of plot I was describing as I dragged him away._

 _Len just kept smiling indulgently as though he'd accepted whatever I wanted to do. All the while, I had pretended not to notice the hollowness in his eyes he'd been trying to hide. In those eyes, who was he really seeing? It felt as though he had been looking past me, but I tried to convince myself that I was seeing things._

" _One day," I had promised myself at the time. "I would bring back his true smile."_

The dream I once had with him had disappeared like a fleeting fantasy. At the time before all this, I was convinced we had been the same. We had both lost people we loved, and we had both lost our hearts during that time.

The pain we felt, the grief we had - I had thought we both shared them all, as if our hearts had been one.

We had tried - it was on again, off again - but it hadn't worked out in the end. It hurt to admit it, but perhaps it had been inevitable We started off well-enough, and there had been plenty of people who had given us their blessings. My mother had never cried so much the day I had introduced her to Len. But somewhere along the way, our relationship started to cool off...

There were more memories of us exchanging painful arguments that left me in helpless anger or bitter tears. I had tried my best to understand him - to be supportive, but I had my own needs and desires. If he couldn't be there to do fulfill them, then I knew his heart wasn't into it. It had only been a matter of time. I wasn't saying that he never tried - he did, but somewhere along the line, we had become too different, too estranged to become each other's lovers.

His dedication to the NND… it was like his duties had completely taken over his life. It was all he cared about. I was glad that he had found a purpose, but I could never knew why he would always throw himself in harm's way… and for what? Self-gratification? Guilt? No matter how many times I tried asking him, I could never truly understand. It had always frustrated me to no end.

The world we lived in was more dangerous than ever. We had fought over whether or not he should quit - I tried to convince that what he was doing wasn't worth throwing his life away for. He always had a vehement reason to disagree or counteract my opinions.

Such things eluded me...

What was it that drove people like him to devote themselves to this cause?

As far as I was concerned, this city didn't owe him or the NND anything. What could possibly be worth risking their necks everyday?

Len may have had his reasons, and I knew that he had loved this city and the people in it… but after the accident with him losing his eye and arm - I just couldn't bear to see him like that anymore. I couldn't convince him to stop what he was doing, and he was too stubborn to change. It wasn't just me, however, he didn't listen to anyone - not his brother, not his friends, not even his mother or father. His mind had already been made up from the very beginning.

Len had decided that his life had belonged in this cruel, beautiful metropolis. As for me, I had decided than there was more to life than staying in the same place. Becoming a singer had been my lifelong dream, and I couldn't throw away the chance to go farther than where I was.

There had been too many demands in my rising fame. My contract completely took over my time, and he had taken it upon himself to dedicate himself to a cause that I was unable to understand. We had been completely uncertain of our future together. I was devoted to my career, and he had changed from the once carefree boy I had known and into a brusque, peremptory authoritarian. In thing we had in common was the fact that we would always put our jobs first.

By the time we had finished sophomore year, we had both accepted that our paths had deviated since a long time ago. Our schedules would never align, and our paths diverted. I was a rising idol, and he was a protector of the city that had fallen to ashes long ago. I had wanted to leave that all behind, but he had wanted to stay and rebuild. We had never belonged completely to each other. I, to my music and my fans… and him, to his duties. Perhaps that been the biggest strain between us. I knew that I had never quite accepted it…

And so, we had decided to end our relationship on amicable terms.

There were no hard feelings.

Well, mostly. I hadn't seen him or anyone in almost a year now. The thought of running into him put me on edge, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Seeing him being so close to Rin right in my face - well, I had to be frank - the thought of it made me awkward. It wasn't because I was a jealous, bitter ex. I was just honestly uncomfortable with the idea of seeing them together right now while I had no boyfriend of my own.

Sometimes, I found myself imagining what might have been in our relationship had things worked out perfectly. But such daydreams had to come to an end. After all, I was no longer a child dreaming of her prince to sweep her off her feet in a magical romantic fantasy.

"At least if I were in a relationship right now, things wouldn't have to be so awkward if we ran into each other." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized how off-putting that sounded. I shook my head at myself, internally scolding myself for sounding so crude. What was I thinking? I didn't want a boyfriend to just alleviate my own insecurities as a single woman! Ugh.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I sat there on that bench, crossing my legs as I set my purse to the side. A taxi rolled by to pick up the people waiting next to me. As I continued looking at the rest of the pictures Meiko had set me, I barely noticed the bus hissing to a stop in front of me.

I stared at Rin's profile, thinking back to the memories I remembered about her in high school.

Couldn't be relied on, childish and overly dependent, shying away from standing out, and always running about… even the sight of her used to make me so livid.

But to be perfectly honest, I had been indiscriminately hostile to her. To put it bluntly, I had purposely gone out of my way not to get close to her. At the time, I had prioritized my mission to protect my home the way I believed what was right. That was the main reason why I had treated her coldly the way I did, so it couldn't have been helped. Still, a part of me would always regret it.

For the most part, I had attempted to treat her with as much respect and courtesy as I could. Still, there had been times when I failed to be the better person during our heated disagreements. She could be puerile in her antics, and I could be unfriendly and intolerant. More than once we had butted heads, usually over Len or petty things I couldn't even remember.

Still, I couldn't believe how rude I was to her. I remembered the times I looked back with shame and mortification. I had been so disgusted with myself. Shouting at her, threatening her, attempting to kill her when her back was turned… I hadn't enjoyed what I did, and I may have had my reasons to make an enemy out of her… but in hindsight, I had truly been afraid of her. I had hated her. Everything that had been going on at the time centered around her being in the city, so I couldn't help but blame her for what happened to Mikuo and why her father had been terrorizing people's homes because he wanted her back.

She had been a weapon of destruction. There was no denying it.

I continued staring at Rin in the picture, feeling a vague sadness wash over me. I gripped my phone, letting out a sigh.

I shouldn't have taken out my emotions out on her the way I did. She deserved better. We never had to be friends, but… I could have at least made a better attempt to get along with her. At the very least, I could have treated her with a little more respect.

If there was one thing I could revere about Rin, it was the fact that she, unlike me, always came through in the end despite my doubts. Especially after what she did to stop the Meltdown Crisis by sacrificing herself? I would never forget that. If she hadn't done what she did, I don't think I would be standing here right now. I never thought there would be another chance to thank her properly for what she did.

At some point, I would have to seize the present and do just that.

But in any case.

"Rin… I wish you all the best." I whispered softly, tracing the edge of my phone. "Make Len happy, alright?" It might be too early to tell, but for some reason, I believed that if anyone could help Len and make him smile the way he used to… it had to be her. She might not have been good at anything in high school, talent-wise, but… if there was one thing she never failed at, it was always making Len happy. She would be able to do the things I never could.

Even back in high school, the sight of her was enough to make him smile. I had always known back then since I had watched them both. I didn't believe in her then, but I wanted to believe in her now. With that optimistic thought in mind, I was able to let my lingering doubts and insecurities go.

As if that had been enough to cast a magic spell, the sun appeared from behind the clouds and banished the rain. I stood up and marveled as a rainbow stretched across the sky. I held out a palm to catching a falling raindrop. At that same moment, sleek back limousine drove to a stop where I was sitting.

"Yahoo~!" The window rolled down, and lo and behold there was my gung-ho manager.

"Dex!" I exclaimed, running up to the vehicle with renewed energy.

"Miku-chan! What are you dawdling about for? Hurry up and get in!" With a flick of his wrist, he commanded the driver to take my luggage for me. As the driver opened the the door for me, I thanked him and sidled into plushy seats. I opted to sit across from Dex as I took a bottle of water from the bucket of ice.

"You certainly took your time getting here." I told him in a clipped voice, but I sent him a playful smile to let him know that I wasn't really angry. Once we were on the road again, I let my hair down and relaxed. "The rain wouldn't let up. I ended up getting splashed."

"Well, you know what they say. April showers bring May flowers." Dex joked before his expression sombered as he took in my appearance. With a click of his tongue, he shook his head. "I am sorry, though. I meant to get here sooner, but the weather took a nasty turn for the worse. Alberto here had to take another route." He gestured to the driver. He gave me a concerned look. "You poor thing, look at you. Here, dry off." He tossed me a towel before taking a sip of his brandy. "Alberto! Take Miku-chan to her apartment. Pronto. Make sure no paparazzi are following us, got it?"

"Yes, sir." The driver answered.

"Hey, wait. I haven't had a bite to eat all day!" I protested to Dex, who merely took a sip of his brandy before offering me a plate of cucumber sandwiches and a steaming cup of black tea. My eyes flitted to the tray of madelines on the end table, and I immediately shut my mouth. He had gone through the trouble of preparing all this. I hadn't even noticed.

"I had someone deliver your groceries to your apartment, so you needn't trouble yourself over such trivialities." Dex announced before smirking at me. "You're welcome, by the way." He put aside his bottle to sit up, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees. "Daina-chan just called me an hour ago. There's bad news. I'm going to be straight with you, Miku-chan." He told me with a grimace, and I braced myself for the news. "Apparently, our songwriter just up and flew the coop. Daina was tracking him down, and apparently she just found out why he decided to leave just when things were getting grand." Daina was our producer as well as my personal confidante in the music industry. I've worked with her almost as long as I'd worked with Dex. They were great people - they knew how to do their jobs, and these years I've spent with them have taught me everything I knew about music today. It was thanks to their mentorship that I managed to be as successful as I was. They were old enough to be my parents, and I trusted them completely.

I sat there, stunned. I shakily took the proffered cup of tea and drank in attempt to calm myself.

"Ah, careful. That's hot!" Dex warned me, and I almost sputtered when the hot liquid surged down my throat. It was almost scalding, but I managed to bear with it. I massaged my throat after finishing my drink. Then I squared myself before meeting the concerned eyes of my agent.

"Explain." I said, narrowing my eyes. I was not happy right now. "When did Etsuo-san leave and why?" Last time I heard, things were going so well that the albums being sold could barely keep up with the demand. I shakily poured myself another cup, cooling it down.

What went wrong? Why hadn't Etsuo said anything? I thought he had worked well with Daina, considering they were partnered for writing those songs…

"You're not going to like this, but…" Dex sighed before pulling out his tablet and showing me an article.

 **RISING STAR CYBER DIVA BAGS THE TOP SALES WITH HER NEWEST ALBUM, "ATHENA"**

 **COULD HATSUNE MIKU FINALLY BE MEETING HER MATCH?**

I nearly spat out the tea in my mouth.

There was a picture featuring the blonde bombshell with her insanely long hair reaching past her thighs and her bangs styled in a hime cut. She wore a golden headset with matching eyeshades. She was holding a microphone at her latest live performance, her off-the-shoulder dress gave her a bold, sexy impression. And those legs… envy roiled up within me as my eyes trailed down her shapely figure. She was giving off pheromones of a woman who could be best described as sex on legs.

As I read over the headlines, it was all I could do to keep my cool. I've had several run-ins with rivals over the years, but this was the first time that someone had beaten me when it came to the final cut. My clean record of being ahead in the running. So, it had finally come to this. I closed my eyes, taking it in. That was when Dex decided to speak.

"Our contacts have found that Etsuo-san decided to work with Cyber Diva after your last tour ended. He was offered a contract by her personally since things were starting to look good for her. Not to mention, his contract with us was already coming to an end."

"...So, he just decided to leave without saying anything?" I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation.

"His term has already ended, Miku-chan. From what they found out from talking with him, he is no longer interested in what we have to offer." Dex said, grimacing. "He wanted full copyright ownership of the songs he writes instead of having to give up fifty percent of the shared copyright income to Daina. Daina worked with him, but he always considered her as the 'assistant' and not a partner."

"He's full of it. You and I both know how capable she is with composition and theory. She's got more experience under his belt than she ever did." I said with a scowl, crossing my legs. I was so livid right now I didn't even want to eat anymore. I took a sandwich and began to munch on it regardless. "What a greedy pig." I mumbled between bites before sitting back up. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Hopefully the record company will get this mess sorted out… but we're going to have to find a new songwriter. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Sadly, not at the moment. But never fear," Dex pounded a fist into the palm, facing me with a determined look. "All you have to worry about is yourself right now. Daina and I will take care of this. We'll work it out with the producer somehow. It's our job to take care of these things at the agency, anyhow."

"I can't let you do all the work by yourselves… isn't there anything I can do?" I asked, frowning. While I did appreciate his concern, I didn't want to just sit around waiting for things to happen. I wasn't a spoiled little princess who took what she was given without lifting a finger to do any of the work.

"Miku-chan, I know how hard you've worked up until this point. Even after five years, your passion for singing hasn't wavered in the slightest. You're no different than the bright-eyed, feisty little fighter I met during your first auditions at our agency." Dex said with an affectionate grin, as though reminiscing. "You've certainly grown in your progress. While I admire your guts, believe me when I say that it's time to take a break. You've earned it."

"But, Dex…" Defiantly, I tried to lay out another argument. Dex stopped me by bringing a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah. I'm not going to argue with you, Miku-chan. You've had your say, and if I remember correctly, we already agreed that this winter would be your vacation." He stated, folding his arms over his broad chest. "That vacation starts today. We don't want you burning out. Go, do what everyday ladies do when they're on leave." He gestured towards city outside. "Enjoy the local sightseeing. Spend time with your boyfriend or family. Visit spas and the mountains with your friends." I reddened at the last part. At my petulant frown, he cocked a brow. "What? This _is_ your hometown, isn't it? Don't you want to be here?"

"T-That's not it…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on my lap. "I just haven't been here in so long that I don't even know where to start. I was already planning to visit my mom when I had the chance, but the people I graduated with have their own lives now. So…"

"Ohh, so what you're saying is that you don't have any close friends to hang out with!" That exclamation made my heart jump, and I whipped my head up to send Dex a nasty scowl. The heat seeped from my neck to my cheeks.

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly!"

Besides, it wasn't like I didn't have anyone. Meiko already said she would be coming over here with Kaito-senpai to celebrate Christmas with Len's family. Come to think of it, Len's birthday would be coming up, too. Then I frowned, considering what her schedule might be like already. She was a close family friend of Kagamines, so whatever they'd be doing - she would probably doing as well. Then there was her own family… not that she got along well with them, last time she told me, but she still looked out for them.

"Miku-chan… it's because you're so prickly that it's hard for people to get close to you." Dex's face softened as he let out a mirthful chuckle. "Well, don't mind the mumblings of an old guy like me. Me and Daina care about you a lot, so we worry from time to time. If there's one thing we can agree on, it's that you're a real go-getter." He said with a smile. "You're a great girl, and people ought to know that."

"Oh. Well, um…" I lowered my eyes, feeling a little embarrassed at hearing all this. I wasn't sure what to say. I was torn between feeling grateful and exasperated. I knew he meant well, but really, Dex and Daina didn't have to be so worried. I was an adult now - I knew how to take care of myself. Instead of retorting, however, I bit my lower lip before answering softly. "Thank you, Dex."

To my annoyance and embarrassment, he merely sent me a knowing grin.

"Don't mention it."

The car took us to my private neighborhood. It was a gated community - it made for a welcoming sight, and I took it all in. I could see that several renovations had been made around the area to appeal to the eye. This place was hidden from the public eye thanks to the natural cover of the sloping mountain and treeline shrouding my apartment from view. The perimeter was surrounded by fencing and police patrol, as well as the latest security system installed in every home.

Living here was costly but worth it. I didn't have to worry about my money situation thanks to my current status as a music idol. My patrons would handle the living expenses so long as I had my voice to continue singing.

After passing the security checkpoint, the guard opened the gates so we could enter. We drove past the lavish fountain as we made it up the winding hill. Finally, we arrived at my two story flat. The other neighbor just so happened to be Daina, who had made the arrangements to live here prior before my arrival. That meant I would be seeing more of her, which I was looking forward to.

The door slammed shut as I left the car, pulling up my scarf against the cold nipping my nose. The driver brought out all my bags and luggage, putting them on a rolley so he could move them inside. I bowed to Dex and the driver before moving to head inside, only to be stopped by him calling after me one last time.

"I know it's hard, Miku-chan, but don't keep others at arm's length. You have to let them in."

I paused in front of the revolving doors, watching my own terse expression reflected in the glass. I didn't turn around to face my agent, but I was listening. For a moment, I found myself staring at a nearby fountain. The water was overflowing from the statue of a mother weeping over her baby.

 _What could he possibly understand?_ I wanted to spit those words out at him, feeling angry and defensive for reasons I couldn't describe. He talked too much. The walls I had put up around myself were coming down before my eyes. I hated it - I hated feeling like I was being read into like this.

I felt cold, standing there. Without sparing another glance at Dex or the driver, I headed inside and into the entryway. When I made it to my apartment, I flicked on the lights and removed my shoes. With a careless sigh, I threw my keys onto the marble countertop.

"Home, sweet home." I announced to no one in particular. As expected, silence greeted me. A weak smile tugged at my lips as I looked around my empty, luxurious flat. It was so spacious, and this place was all mine. I had gotten used to feeling lonely. I didn't know what it was like to live with other people other than my mom.

"Yeah… welcome home, Miku." I muttered to myself, dropping my bag in the corridor as I removed my shoes. "This is fine, I guess…"

I glanced at the printed art framed on my walls. In the living room, I stopped to admire the abstract works of color. I didn't like having photos of myself featured in my own home, mostly because I thought it was creepy, not to mention _narcissistic_.

I requested the interior designer to place whatever she thought fit a contemporary home for a bachelorette. I saw enough of myself as it was, in magazines and billboards. I didn't need another reminder of the fact that I was, well, everywhere with scrutinizing eyes following me wherever I was with no privacy.

"I wonder if Daina will be home soon." I said to myself, wondering if I should drop by and talk to her about who would write our next song. Would they hire someone from the agency? I couldn't stop thinking about the songwriter issue. Who were we going to find? I certainly hoped it wouldn't be someone who was just after the money, not if they were going to be like Etsuo-san. It worried me, even though I was supposed to be relaxing right now. Well, this type of thing concerned me considering that all of us were supposed to work together as a team.

I certainly wouldn't miss the songs Etsuo-san wrote for me. At least I wouldn't have to worry about talking to him about that. They just never had that heartfelt passion… they never brought me joy when I sang. I didn't know what exactly what was missing, but considering that Etsuo-san turned out to be writing purely for profit - the fact that he wrote for such a meaningless pursuit made me happy that I didn't have to work with someone like him anymore.

But… what about our next songwriter? Would they be just as bad as Etsuo-san, or…?

As I found myself drawn into the alluring splashes of blue tones on the canvas, a sudden noise from the kitchen shattered my trance.

What… no way… was someone here?

Covering my mouth to stifle a gasp, I moved behind the stairwell. I peered from behind the wall, trying to peek into the kitchen to see if someone was there. It was too dark for me to get a good look, but I could see a shadowy figure crouched over the cabinets. As I heard noises of rummaging, I felt my throat run dry.

A burglar? Were there more of them? How did they get into my home?!

As I panicked, I found myself breathing harder and forced myself to calm down. How could this be? There was no way anyone could have made it up here without anyone noticing. Was the security system malfunctioning or something? As my mind raced with these questions, I heard the sound of a jar opening. The stranger was sitting on the floor, eating out of the jar with a spoon. The longer I studied him, the more I was convinced that this person was a male. Judging by his broad frame and the masculine slope of his shoulders, there was no mistaking it. If anything, knowing this intruder was a guy put me even more on high alert.

Whoever this man was, eating my groceries, would have to be dealt with at once!

As I pulled out my phone with sweaty palms, I weighed my options between calling security and engaging the target myself. I haven't had to use my self-defense in awhile, but what if this person was stronger than I was? This clearly was no any ordinary break-in if he or she managed to avoid setting off all the alarms.

The sharp sound of a something dropping to the floor startled me, and I moved - accidentally stepping on a creaky floorboard.

My blood froze in my veins as the stranger suddenly stopped moving. I caught a glimpse of his head moving in my direction the moment I hid back behind the wall. I felt the heat of his searching gaze prickling through the wall and knifing into my skin. It was the most disturbing sensation feeling that somehow, he could see me behind the walls.

But… that was impossible, right?

A bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I stood there, trying to keep still. I held my breath, feeling my knees turn to jelly. I closed my eyes, willing myself to turn invisible.

Maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe if I keep quiet, he won't see me and leave. Maybe if I'm fast enough, I can knock him out.

While my eyes were still closed, my body moved on its own. As I heard the stranger approach where I was, I took a deep breath. I posed in a defensive position, grabbing the nearest object to defend myself with - which just so happened to be a lamp. My muscles tensed, poised to make a surprise attack-!

The kitchen lights flicked on, triggering my next course of action.

"Take that!" With a scream, I threw the lamp at the intruder with all my might. He moved out the way in time for the lamp to crash against the wall. Glass shattered onto the floor as I made my next move. Rounding on the intruder, I swung with my fist poised over my head and ready to strike a solar plexus. Right as I made contact with the person's skin, he suddenly disappeared.

What?!

I felt a ghastly presence behind me and spun around.

"Nom… nom… nom…"

There he was, eating from a jar of mayonnaise with a spoon. I caught a flicker of familiarity crossing his features as he looked me over. Judging by his youthful appearance, he seemed to be no more than a teenager. His hair and eyes were as white as bone, and his expression was just as bland. He just stared at me as though I had been the one who was intruding in his own home. Well, excuse me, but clearly I was the one who earned her keep here, thank you very much!

There was a blue bear keychain hanging by his belt. In contrast to his indifferent expression, the bear stared at me with warm, acrylic eyes. It looked as though it were part of another set, like a couple's charm of some sort.

But what caught my attention most was the patterned purple butterfly on his shin.

"Hugh…!" I tried to speak, but the sharpness in his glare silenced me.

The stranger pinned me on the spot with a dead-eyed stare. It terrified me. I couldn't move my body no matter how much I tried. It was as though this person possessed some strange powers, and by the way he held me with his eyes told me that he was no ordinary boy. It was then I noticed his veins bulging around his arms and legs, and even his face.

"W-Who are you, kid?" I finally managed to summon my voice, unable to comprehend how he managed to dodge my blow when I knew I had touched him. Then my eyes flickered to what he was holding before glaring back at him. I was scared, but there was no way in hell I would let this kid know. "And what do you think you're doing, breaking into people's places and pilfering their mayonnaise?!"

The white-haired boy tilted his head at me in a way that reminded me of a puppy. He licked the spoon clean as he held the empty jar up to his face, seeming sad that there was no more. Then he looked at me.

"A deed for a deed. To deliver him to you, that was Data's wish." He spoke in a throaty whisper before gesturing to my room. The door was slightly ajar, and the light was on. "Payment is received. Worry not, for I will leave. My stomach wants mayo." he rose the empty jar for emphasis before frowning disappointedly. His eyes searched mine meaningfully, and I took a step back at the intensity of his stare. Didn't he know he was being incredibly rude right now?

"I don't understand what you're talking about…" I said in a low voice, keeping my eyes trained on him in case he tried anything. "You still haven't answered my other question. Who are you?"

"...I am an audit." Throwing me a vague smile, the pale boy walked past me. His bare feet crossed over the vinyl flooring. "But you have not heard of us. Amidst you, we hide."

"Us" and "we"? Did he belong to some kind of shady organization…?

"Y-You're not making any sense…" I let out a sarcastic chuckle. He was talking in such a cryptic manner I could barely understand. "Look, I can see that you're not any ordinary human. Is this your idea of a joke, terrorizing girls in their own homes? It's not funny." I still couldn't move, but that didn't stop me from letting him have a piece of my mind. He turned away from me, and I followed him with my eyes. "I don't know why you're here, but I want you to leave. This is my home, and if you think you can just waltz in here and do as you please, then you got another thing coming…! I'll call the cops, you hear?!"

This time, the kid chose to ignore me. He stared off into the distance before weaving around me, as though being called by a supernatural force. Then he glanced at me over his shoulder, giving me one final haunting stare before disappearing around the corner.

At that moment, whatever power he held on me suddenly disappeared. As soon as the pressure was released from binding my body, I gasped and patted myself down to make sure the creep hadn't done anything weird to me. Once I was sure that things were normal, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that, at least." I muttered aloud as soon as the door slammed shut. Feeling clammy, I thought back on how I had been unable to move. I had never felt anything like that. To think that such dangerous people existed here… suddenly I wasn't so sure if coming back here was a good idea. I wandered into the kitchen, looking at all the groceries that had been taken out of the cupboards and open fridge.

"Ugh! Look at all this! The aftermath of this klutter…" My anger rose as I looked over the mess, feeling my blood pressure spike. "That jerk. Just who do you think is stuck with having to clean all this up?" I looked around, trying to see if anything else had gone missing. Fortunately, everything seemed to be in proper place. "Still, why did he only take mayonnaise if there were more expensive things he could've stolen…?" Not that I wanted him to, of course. It just struck me as odd.

Just then, the door opened with a click.

I spun around in shock, readying myself with a daikon. That strange young man just came wheeling back in the kitchen, his opaque blue eyes veening into mine the entire time as he reached into my cupboard and took another my other jar of mayonnaise. I tried to move, to shout or throw my daikon at him, but the power in his eyes commanded me to stay still. We exchanged chilly stares, tension filling up the space. Then he moved behind the fluttering curtains and jumped onto the ledge with his bare feet. Sending me one last strange look, he vaulted out the open window.

As soon as my body could move again, I rushed to the window and searched outside for any sign of him. I wasn't that lucky, though.

"Wow. Really?" All I could do was stand there, shaking my head. "Don't ever come back here, or else! And buy your own mayonnaise!" I shouted into the open air in case he was still loitering around. With an irritated huff, I slammed my window shut.

Well, time to report this. Yeah, right. What was I going to tell them? That some barefoot teenager broke into my own home and stole nothing except my mayonnaise?

"Jeez… what a horrible day. I think... a bath might help me relax. Yeah..." A long sigh escaped my lips like a balloon deflating. First, I got splashed in the rain. Then I found out that my songwriter abandoned the nest to work with my rising rival. Now this just happened. My shoulders sank in defeat as I sulked to the bathroom, hoping to wash my hands off all this - not in just a literal sense, anyway.

After making certain that the everything was locked and calling the front desk to report a security error in my system, I drew a steamy bubble bath accompanied with my favorite bath salts and oils. The epsom really helped my muscles relax, and all the tension in my body was alleviated. Bathing was my favorite way of relaxing. I took longer than usual until I felt purified, inside and out. I deserved it.

"Ahh… that felt great." I stepped into my room, satisfaction permeating from every pore on my body. "I feel like a new woman." My face was practically glowing. Water dripped everywhere as I blow-dried my hair. As I was towel-drying myself, I hummed one of my songs and reached into my drawers to retrieve a new set of clothes. That was when a voice began to chastise me.

"You sounded a little flat there at the end. It should be like this - **She's a liar, too, that Cinderella~ she's said to have been eaten by that big, bad wolf."**

In shock, I dropped my hairbrush as I heard that singing. That voice… it couldn't be. No way. Even as my brush clattered to the floor, I barely registered it as I slowly turned around.

" **What should I do? If things continue like this, I'll be eaten by that wolf someday, too~!"** Right before my eyes, there was a young man singing on the edge of my bed. As he projected his voice throughout the room, I felt my bones vibrate from the impending shock.

 _Mikuo?_

The color drained from my face as I stared, unable to believe what I was seeing. A sharp gasp escaped from my throat as my hands flew to my trembling mouth.

" **Before that happens, please save me~ okay~?"** The finishing note rang out like a heartrending melody, so passionate and perfect down to the pitch. Mikuo's form flickered like a dying candle, and it was then I realized that he was being projected out of a device of some sort. He was much smaller, too, no bigger than the size of my fist. My knees gave way, and suddenly, I was on the ground in front of him.

Was I dreaming?

It was then he decided to open his eyes at look at me.

"Like that, see? Get what I'm saying? You have to hit that note just right, or else the emotions you're trying to express through the song will fall flat." He cocked his head at me, his brows raised. His teal hair framed his fair, aristocratic features. His vibrant turquoise eyes met mine, and we stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't say anything in reply.

"Hey, um - you might want to cover up or something. Like, with clothes or something? Not that I don't enjoy the view, don't get me wrong." He shot me an impish grin, making a show of running his leering eyes up and down my body. "But you don't exactly come off as a girl who sells her body cheap, let alone give perverted guys like me free shows."

My face turned white as a sheet as I shakily reached for my robe before wrapping it around my body. Then I pinched myself, hard. It hurt. I guess I wasn't dreaming, after all… but what else could possibly explain this apparition of my dead twin brother? So many emotions hit me at once. A sense of deja vu overwhelmed me, and I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The look on his face was priceless.

I just sat there on the floor, my laughter echoing throughout my bedroom. It wasn't until I felt something wet slide down my face did I realize that I was crying. The apparition's bewilderment and hesitance morphed into gradual understanding.

Hot tears continued to slide down my face as this little "Mikuo" drifted towards me with a look of concern. The sight of him was so overwhelming I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull him into an embrace or scream at him to stay away.

"M…Mikuo…" My voice broke off at the end as I hung my head, my laughter having died down to tears. This little digital apparition floated before me, appearing confused and lost at the same time. Seeing him like this brought me comfort and pain at once. It was then I mustered the courage to reach out to him, and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly in response. "A-are you really Mikuo...?"

With a somber look, the hologram watched me cry. He said nothing. The moment I touched him, however, my fingers went through his wispy form. A sharp gasp ripped from my throat, and I drew my hand back immediately as though I had touched fire.

"I'm not your brother." The words cut through me a knife. I pursed my lips, feeling sad and disappointed - but at the same time, I had already known that this wasn't him. After all, I had seen his death twice now for myself.

"No… of course you're not. It's been so long, after all." Through the thickness of my voice, I managed to nod. It was hard to accept, but I didn't want to cling to the past. I wiped away my tears and rose to my feet. Still, a part of me just now hoped that he had come back for good this time. It would have meant the world to me.

"My name is Data Mikuo, but please call me Data." I fell silent as he spoke. Sensing my lack of response, he hesitantly spoke up again. "Are you…?" I shook my head, causing him to stop mid-sentence. I held myself with both arms, unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry… I need a moment."

"I see… it seems I'm causing you discomfort." His face fell. "... Do you want me to leave?"

I smiled bitterly to myself, repeating the same question in my head. All of this was happening too quickly for me to handle. It was as clear as mud. My emotions were in disarray, caution thrown in the wind.

I didn't want to look at that _thing_ \- that creature. It hurt to see his face and be reminded of Mikuo. Anger bubbled inside me, threatening to boil over. I wanted to scream at him for coming here, for haunting me when I had just managed to calm down after today's events. I wanted to demand him to leave immediately. What right did these people have for coming into my own home and trampling all over my space and privacy, the only place where I didn't have to wear masks or pretend that I was strong.

" _A deed for a deed. To deliver him to you, that was Data's wish."_

I let out a derisive snort, staring at my feet.

So that was the real reason that intruder was here?

"So, tell me," I whipped around, causing my hair to fan out as I glared down on him. My negative emotions condensed into the meanest look I ever mustered in my life. "What are you doing in my house? Is this some sick joke? Are you the one responsible for bringing that mayonnaise-pilfering jerk into my home?"

"This is no joke, but… I'm sorry about my friend. He didn't meant to frighten you. He's definitely strange, but he meant you no harm." This imitation spoke to me in a voice so gentle it reminded me so much of him. I couldn't forget his voice even if I tried. "It's a shame about the the mess he made. I told him not to steal, but considering his lack of respect for authority…" He winced as he looked behind me towards the kitchen. "Well, I hope you can forgive him." My heart twinged in pain as he continued speaking, but I didn't show it.

"The stars above govern the fate of humanity. It was that fate that allowed us to cross paths." Drifting over my head, he gazed down at me with a scintillating smile. He seemed genuinely at ease, and I couldn't help but relax a little at the sight. "I've been waiting to meet you for so long… it feels unreal."

"You wanted to meet me?" I felt my face soften despite myself. I raised my robe higher to conceal my figure. "Why?"

Data seemed to hesitate before gesturing me to sit down, which I did.

"First off, I'm here to apologize for your loss. Your father is dead." He said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Hearing this news, I merely stared straight ahead. I tried to feel something - _anything._ I couldn't, however. He abandoned me and my mother after the car accident. My memories of him were scant. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I barely remembered what he looked like.

"Oh… I see." Was all I managed to say. My eyes drifted to Data's levitating figure. He was dressed in a futuristic style, wearing a glowing tuxedo of some sort. Bright green appendages moved around him from the base of his lumbar. "It sounds like you knew him."

"Of course. After all, he created me." He responded with a grin. I took this revelation with a grain of salt. At this point, nothing could surprise me anymore.

"And I already know who you are. I mean, who doesn't? It's not everyday I get graced to meet such lovely idols." Data offered me his hand, smiling at me so innocently that it made something twist in my stomach. I glanced down at his proffered hand before reluctantly returning the gesture using my pinky. He was too small for me to shake his hand. Data's face lit up as we shook on it. I had to admit that it wasn't so bad putting myself out there if it resulted in him smiling like this. Still, I wasn't sure what his deal was. It was just a handshake. "Well, now that we're both here, we can get started. You can get what you need, and I can finally fulfill my purpose."

"Your purpose?" I repeated, folding an arm over my chest to clutch at my elbow.

"I am an SI programmed to help singers like you. But for simplistic purposes, you can just call me your songwriter."

"What do you mean, my 'songwriter?" I sputtered, watching him drift over to my PC and inserting his appendages into my cable port. A pop-up appeared onscreen. It was asking whether or not to download a program of some sort. "Hey, wait!" I shot up from my seat in attempt to stop him, but he already implemented the program onto my hard drive.

"Not to worry. It's not malware or anything." Data shot me a smirk over his shoulder before pulling up a music composition software of some sort. As he downloaded audio files into the sound library, he cast me a meaningful look. "Tell me, Miku..." I was surprised how naturally my name rolled off his tongue, and the way he said it made me feel as though I'd known him my whole life. "Have you ever written a song? Made your own music? Anything like that?"

"A… little. I wrote a song in college once." I answered in a small voice, much to my inner annoyance. Why was I acting so meek? "But I'm not very good." I was self-conscious when it came to talking about my composition abilities. I averted my eyes, expecting Data to laugh or make fun of me, but instead he nodded seriously as though he were taking some considerations into stride.

"Well, prepare yourself, Girly. Because things are about to change." With a confident stride, he waltzed over to me in a flash. "You and I are partners now. Call us comrades-in-arms, or whatever tickles your fancy." I blinked at his close proximity. His eyes were burning with a spirited determination. "Let's cast a magic spell, shall we?"

His bold declaration left me standing there in amazement.

"Data, you…?"

"Heh." With a lighthearted, devil-may-care smirk, Data narrowed his eyes in amusement as he gauged my reaction. Yet in a way - he seemed so innocent, like an earnest child. It was like he was drawing me into his deep turquoise gaze… as though he knew everything. It felt warm.

My heart jumped, startling me out of my trance as his form glimmered like a fairy. It was strange to put it that way, but at the moment I felt like Cinderella being greeted by fairy godmother for the first time. His eyes were promising me that he would turn the raggedy girl in me into an enchanting princess in time for the midnight ball.

"I look forward to working with you, Miku."

* * *

 **Luka's POV**

Tsukino Hospital

 **2:30 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yes, yes. I understand..." Looking over the report on the new patient being transferred on the unit, I read back the details of her profile back to the nurse on the other line. "...Most importantly, Stockley-san's admitting diagnosis is anemia based on folic acid deficiency. Mhm."

"Here you are, Megurine-san." Next to me, the unit secretary printed out all the files on our new patient and put them into a binder before handing it to me. I thanked her with a smile.

" _When she was first admitted in our hospital during September, she had been in critical condition. She was in the ICU, being treated because she was in a coma evidenced by chemical imbalances. She was also being treated for dehydration, specifically fluid volume deficit."_ The nurse on the other line informed me with a sad sigh. " _From what I understand, she was found by a young man who had saved her and called the ambulance."_

"I see… he sounds like a hero. Well, I'm glad he found her." I remarked softly, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. At the same time, I felt relieved that she had been helped and brought to the hospital in time. Better late than never, I always said. I opened the binder and read over her diagnostic lab results. "Dating back from when she was first admitted, her fluid and electrolyte levels were abnormal ranges. Right now, it looks like her hemoglobin levels are below the normal range as well as her hematocrit is lower than it should be." Her platelet count was normal, however. "It looks like she's gained a few kilograms since then… but she's still underweight for her age and height, so her body isn't quite meeting the requirements." I frowned, looking over the numbers. "Ah, I see that I should focus my plan of care around educating her about her diet and what foods she should eat to increase her iron levels…"

If left untreated or handled improperly, anemia could lead to life-threatening complications such as heart failure and enlarged heart. For a young woman like Stockley-san, this was definitely a problem. The heart must pump more blood to compensate for oxygen in the blood. Without iron, the red blood cells in the body couldn't be oxygenated. This ultimately leads to reduced oxygen flow to the body's organs.

" _Yes, her dietary intake has been less than twenty five percent every meal. She has trouble meeting her diet requirements because she states that she feels nauseated or full after several bites. Because of this, giving her those iron supplements have been a top priority among our interventions."_ A pause. " _When she first woke up from her coma, she was very confused and fell out of bed trying to leave the facility. She also had trouble remembering things..."_

As the nurse continued with her report, I made a mental note to encourage her to follow her diet as much as she was able. It was very important for her to eat those foods high in iron so she could be physically active again. Without iron, the body wouldn't be able to produce enough oxygenated red blood cells.

" _... And the last thing you need to remember, Megurine-san, is that Stockley-san suffers from blindness affecting both eyes."_

"I understand." I wrote that important note down on my clipboard. "What was the cause?"

" _From what the healthcare provider says, it seems to be… 'retinal degeneration… possibly from prolonged radiation exposure', is what I'm reading from his notes."_ Hearing that, my pen stopped moving. _"Unusual, isn't it?"_

"Yes, indeed…" I rose a brow, shifting the phone to my other ear as I took this new piece of information. "Do you happen to know the details of the incident that caused her to be exposed to radiation?" It would be good if I knew this for myself in case I had to ask the provider to order a consult if she was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. Of course, I wanted to be there to provide emotional support, as well. It was my duty as a nurse to advocate for my patients and their needs, whether small or grand.

" _Well, I think that's it. Thank you very much for caring for Stockley-san. I think you know by now, but it's imperative to keep an eye on her electrolytes. While she's very pleasant and cooperative, she does tend to push herself."_

"The pleasure is mine. I'll be certain to remind her of her limits and have her ask for assistance when she needs something." With that, I ended the call. I let out a sigh, looking over my other patients' medical records as I filled out the rest of my interventions. It was a good thing I finished passing out medications earlier before I got report for this new transfer patient.

I checked the board to see how many patients we had on the unit today. We weren't that busy today, so I didn't have to worry so much about staying late tonight.

"Megurine-san! Your new patient just arrived! I'll help the guys get her moved to the unit right away!" One of my aides called out to me from the other side of the unit. I waved back.

"Thank you, Haruka-san! I'll come meet her soon!"

"I'll let her know!" He called back before heading downstairs to help with the transport.

"Alright then!" I stood up, stretching my arms before patting my cheeks with an energetic smile. With a compact mirror, I touched up my makeup and brushed off my favorite sakura-printed scrubs. "I better do my best, too." It was time for my hourly rounds. I decided to check on my patients to see if they needed anything. I fixed the pink stethoscope hanging around my neck and checked my pager for new messages. As I left the nurses station, I bowed to a family passing by as they left.

"Megurine-chan, thank you for caring for my mother." A peach-shaped woman appearing late in her thirties bowed to me, relief and gratitude present in her expression. "You've been so wonderful providing her with such care. You have such a kind heart, always looking after her even though she can be difficult sometime."

"Oh, no. It's been a pleasure working with her. I'm confident to say that she's been progressing very well in her therapy since the accident." I smiled in return, inclining my head. "We're always here for you and your mother, Kumiko-san. If you have any questions or concerns about her care, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Erm, well..." She hesitated before meeting my eyes with her worried ones. "When do you think she'll be discharged?"

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin, thinking. "I'd have to ask her doctor to be sure, but… I think she'll be ready by tomorrow. But let me check first, okay? I'll be sure to call you when I find out tonight."

"Please do." She bowed to me again. "I wrote down my new contact information on her board. Please let me know as soon as you can."

"Yes, of course."

I watched her leave before continuing my rounds. I stopped by my patients' rooms, greeting them and asking if they needed anything. As I passed a window, I saw a construction site over the next wing where the pediatric building was being renovated. A cluster of Sigmas were gathered outside, drilling into the ground and lifting beams.

Even though they used to be human prisoners in death row, sometimes I couldn't help feeling sorry for them. It must be tiring, being put to work until they died. I didn't look away from them as they continued laboring. Eventually, I had to move on, though.

After graduating high school, my studies took me to Okinawa after being accepted into the nursing school I applied for. Through my tears and sweat, it took me four years to obtain my bachelor's degree in nursing. There were times I wanted to give up and cry, but when it came to my desire to protect and help people who needed health care - that was what inspired me to keep going. It wasn't just me, however. I had to give credit to my friends and classmates who've been so supportive these past few years. Looking back, I realized how much I enjoyed meeting those challenges head-on.

Look where I've made it now.

Last year, I just became a full-fledged registered nurse. Before moving back to this city, I had been working full-time in a small clinic in the countryside. I was a nervous wreck back then, knees shaking and afraid to look at doctors in the eye when I made a mistake. It was an emotional time, being a new nurse and all.

I squared my shoulders and held my head high with pride as I walked down the hall.

But I loved it. I loved being a nurse. If anyone asked me if I ever wanted to change careers, I wouldn't have any problem looking them in the eye and saying no. My journey to become what I was today - it made me strong. I obtained confidence that no one could tak away from me. My knowledge, my plans of care - I enjoyed doing what I did. Helping my patients and being part of a team at this new hospital in this bustling, busy city has never felt so rewarding.

 **BANG!**

My happy mood vanished the instant I heard someone shouting down the hall. It was coming from my patient's room. My senses went on high alert as I approached cautiously, but not before gesturing to my concerned aide to stand near the phone in case we needed to call security.

"What do you mean, you want to keep the baby?! Don't you know how expensive it is? You can't even take care of yourself! Not with your job!" It was a man shouting. I knew that voice. It belonged to the brother of Himeka-san, the latter being my patient.

"Brother, please… don't shout. We're in a hospital…" I heard Himeka-san's meek, fearful voice. She was trying to calm her brother. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I wanted to try to find Tetsuo-san. B-But he hasn't called me back since I broke the news…"

"Ha! Of course your boyfriend left you the moment he heard about the baby! Do you need a man to do everything for you?"

"W-We were in love!" She cried out. "He said he'd support me no matter what! He promised to marry me!"

"Don't be so naive!" Her brother chastised, his voice sounding bitter. "You don't know how men really are in this world. The honeyed words of a liar are no more than a lure to ensnare lovelorn girls who want to rid themselves of the loneliness in their hearts. To that man, you were just an easy target."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Himeka-san's voice broke off at the end as she started to sob. Taking a deep breath, I stopped right near the door to steel my nerves before going inside.

I knocked on the door, turning their attention to me instead. Standing tall as the charge nurse on the unit, I met the brother's angry gaze momentarily before gazing at a sobbing Himeka-san.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem?'

"M-Megurine-san…" Himeka-san's eyes widened before her head sank in shame. "I-I'm so sorry. We must be disrupting the others." She turned to her brother, mortified and upset. "See? Look what you've done! Please… just leave already…!"

Her brother rounded on his sister with fury.

"Don't speak to your older brother in that tone! Now that our parents are dead, who do you think is going to be responsible for bringing up you and the child!?"

A sharp anger overwhelmed me as the poor girl continued to cry in face of the man's wrath. I couldn't listen to this anymore. Feeling an overwhelming protectiveness come over me, I had to step in for my patient's sake.

"Denigrating women is a relic of the feudal age." The words spilled out of my mouth as soon as I approached with the coldness of a woman scorned, surprising them both as they drew back to stare at me. I cast a stern glance at the man, presumably the one who had called himself her brother. "With all due respect, sir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't compose yourself."

"You-!? Who do you think you are? I'm her family! You're just a fly on the money, siphoning off the weak and profiting from the suffering of others."

"My name is Megurine Luka, and I'm here to provide care." I stood tall, holding my chin high. "And that is my patient you're upsetting. You're disrupting the safe environment of this hospital. I understand that your situation is distressing, but I'm afraid if you can't control your volume I'm going to have to get security."

"Tch…!" The man shot me a nasty, demeaning glare before scowling at his sister. "This conversation isn't over, Himeka. You know we can't keep this baby, not with the economy as it is now. Things aren't looking good in this city, with monsters rampaging and crime rates soaring sky-high… why would you even consider bringing a child into this kind of world?" He stormed past me before pausing at the door. "You better do the right thing."

"No! This child means everything to me!" Himeka screeched at him, and I ran over to her in attempt to soothe her. "I'll raise this baby by myself even without your support! I'll live on my own! I don't need your money, Takami!"

"Fine. Then I hope it's worth it." He spat out before leaving.

"It's my baby, mine…" Himeka clutched at her swollen stomach protectively, crying into the sheets. I rubbed her back soothingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. As I tried to comfort her, she gradually began to calm down.

"Megurine-san…" Himeka-san sniffled before turning to me, her eyes red and swollen. Her long hair was strewn over the wrinkled sheets. "I-I'm scared. I want to keep this baby, but… am I selfish f-for not listening to Takami? I don't know what to do…" She buried her face in her hands, weeping. "Why? Why did the father leave me? His child needs him…"

I felt so bad for this poor girl. She was only a few years younger than me, and she was already going through so much. She just wanted to keep her family. She just wanted to be able to take care of her child like any good mother would.

And here she was, crying in bed, all alone and afraid…

It was more than enough to make my heart twist in pain. I felt an overwhelming urge to gather her in my arms and protect her. This poor, sweet young mother… she had to live to care for her child. She just had to.

"May I give you a hug?" I offered my arms out, and she nodded between sobs. I held her fast against me, listening to her pour out her tears. We sat there for awhile. I wasn't certain how much time had passed, but finally, she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry you had to get caught up in our argument. I wish you hadn't seen that unpleasant side of me…" She whispered to me in an embarrassed, meek voice as she reached for the tissue box. I handed it to her, shaking my head in empathy.

"You don't need to apologize." Gently, I took one of her hands in mine as I looked at her straight in the eye with respect. "Himeka-san, you're not alone. Me and the other nurses, the aides, and the doctors… we're going to do everything we can ensure that your baby will be born safely." Her eyes sparkled in hope at my declaration, and at that, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "I'll contact social services and get someone to come in and talk with you. That way, we can make something work for you and your baby if you need financial support. So, please… just let us know if you need help. Okay?"

"Megurine-san…" Himeka-san stared at me, touched. Her eyes welled up with tears as she bit her lower lip before bowing. "Thank you…!" All I could do was smile in reply. In my heart, I was praying for the best for her and her child.

The aide came in then, offering her a cup of tea before informing me that Stockley-san arrived a while ago. She was in PT room down the hall. After making sure that Himeka-san was comfortable and relaxed, I left her room just in time to see a group of therapists walking into the PT room.

"Stockley… what an interesting name." I murmured the last name to myself as I looked over her file one last time before walking over to where the therapists were. The name sounded foreign. I wondered if she was from another country. In any case, I couldn't wait to meet her. Flipping through her diet record chart, I frowned.

Well, her red blood cell count was still a little low… so she needed more vitamin B-12 as well as consume iron-rich foods, ah, but of course there's already her iron supplements to consider. I wondered if she was going to be scheduled for another lab test today… as decreased blood volume was problematic for her heart, it was most important to prioritize her breathing during activity and rest. I would have to put her on a cardiac monitor and check for changes on the EKG outside.

"You're doing great, Stockley-san. Don't forget to breathe."

"Uff…!"

My jaw fell open in shock at the sight before me. I almost had a heart attack when I realized who Stockley-san really was. I almost dropped my clipboard had it not been for the fact that I didn't want to disrupt her concentration.

Rin gritted her teeth as she moved forward on the parallel bars, clearly fighting against the pain as she pushed with all her waning strength. Her arms trembled like grass in a storm as they stabilized her balance, her hands turning white from the iron grip she had on the bars. I watched, mesmerized as she carried her own weight across the mat and followed the therapist's instructions. Beside her, Kagamine was supporting her by grabbing onto the gait belt tied around her waist. His expression grew serious as he listened to the therapist's advice on how to bear her weight correctly. His hands were gentle but firm as he supported her, guiding her with patience and tender care.

"Len…" she gasped, her chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion. She swayed momentarily, and Kagamine caught her before leaning her against his toned chest. "How… much farther…?"

"Just a little more, Rin… you can do it." Kagamine encouraged her in a steady voice, his good eye holding nothing but affection and awe for her. His gaze wandered over to where I was, and his face lit up with surprise. His lips curled into a smile as he inclined his head towards me in acknowledgement. I hurried to return the gesture, bowing quickly with a smile of my own. When I rose my head, he looked like he was stifling a laugh at my awkwardness. Then his expression changed into one of concentration as he focused his attention on helping Rin.

Seeing Rin struggle against her challenges right before my eyes, it looked like it didn't matter to her that each repetition light trails of fire through every muscle in her upper torso. It didn't matter how much sweat poured down her face as she exerted herself to move, just one more step. Again and again. The only thing that mattered to her in that moment was that she was walk two more steps than the last therapy session.

What she wanted was clear by the determined expression on her face.

Each time, she wanted to advance because she wanted to be strong- because she never wanted to live beside others as they watched her with pity or pain. I continued watching her with a sense of pride. She certainly had grown since then. To think, I could ever see her like this again…

Relief surged through me like a wave. I dabbed at my eyes, feeling the tears coming on. It was so inspiring, watching her work so hard with such passion. It made me want to support her with all I had to give. Certainly, I would do just that.

"Alright, that's enough. Good job!" The leading therapist declared with a clap of her hands.

Rin landed on the offered chair with a resonating thud. She sat there, panting and sweating. Her face was red from the exertion just minutes ago. The soft scratching of the therapists writing notes down on paper caught her attention. She tugged at Kagamine's sleeve to whisper something into his ear. He murmured something in reply before dabbing at her sweaty forehead with a warm, wet washcloth. I took this opportunity to approach them. Kagamine noticed and tapped her shoulder to let her know that I was there.

"Rin-san, it's been too long." I said in a warm voice as her blind eyes settled on me. "I'll be your nurse today. It's me, Megurine Luka." Her face lit up with recognition, and the fatigue seemed to melt away from her body as she sat up in her chair. Kagamine seemed very happy with this as he supported her weight.

"Luka?" She whispered, reaching out towards the direction of my voice. "Is that really you?" A big smile split my face in two as I met her searching hand with mine. She looked so confounded, touching my hand with her brows drawn into a bewildered expression. I exchanged a giddy look with Kagamine, and he smirked in reply. Turning to him, Rin seemed unsure but at his reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, she seemed to accept that I was who I said I was.

I was left stunned as a sweet smile bloomed on Rin's face. The memory of her smiling had been lost to me until now. I had forgotten how gratifying it felt when she smiled like this. Back in high school, Rin had rarely smiled - but to have it directed at me actually made my heart quake. It made me feel like I was worth one million yen.

My astonished gaze drifted over to Kagamine, who had been watching our exchange with contentment. He was relaxed and at ease - a stark contrast to his usual authoritative detachment. I was surprised by the change in him since last time I had seen him. I turned my attention back to Rin, who was most likely the cause of his transformation.

"Luka! It is you!" With both hands, she grasped onto my fingers with an excitement akin to a child's. She tugged me down into a tight hug, which I returned wholeheartedly. I could feel all her pure emotions through her touch. "You're a nurse now…? Ah!" She suddenly sprang back, making Kagamine move fast as he caught her before she fell out of her chair.

"Rin, don't move like that so suddenly. You might hurt yourself." He lightly admonished her with a frown, causing her to smile apologetically as she held onto his arms.

"You're right, Len. Thank you for saving me." Turning to me, she appeared embarrassed. "I just remembered that I'm still sweaty… I'm sorry, Luka."

"No need to apologize." With a laugh, I knelt down to take a better look at her face. She had certainly matured over the years. The baby fat that had clung to her youthful face in high school was completely gone, leaving a beautiful young lady in her prime. A trace of faint curiosity still shimmered in those vibrant, powder-blue eyes. Her fair hair was a few tones lighter than Kagamine's, not quite like his rich bold tresses but nowhere near platinum. It was a light gold spun in tender waves curling at the end.

"You've become so pretty I almost didn't recognize you at first, Rin-san." I said with fondness.

Rin blinked in surprise, not having expecting my compliment. Once she registered my words, her expression changed into one of shyness. Still, I was pleased to see that she was smiling as she stammered out a "thank-you". How endearing. She was still so modest even after all these years...

"I do mean it." A loose tendril came loose from my ballerina bun, so I tucked it behind my ear. "In fact, I think Kagamine-kun needs to be careful. Heehee." At my playful indication, Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Luka?"

Kagamine rose a quizzical brow at my tone, probably wondering when I had gotten so devious over the years. Well, sometimes, one had to find things to laugh at in life. It was important to have a sense of humor in acute settings like these… within reason, of course! It was good to know when to be appropriate as well.

"Because Rin's such a beautiful lady now, there's no doubt men are going to come after her now." I winked at Kagamine, and the devil sitting on my shoulder tittered at the way he tensed at my words. Oh, surely he knew I was just teasing. "Who knows. I bet she'll be popular with the masses. But with Kagamine-kun here, I'm sure there's no need to worry." I reached over and squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. "It seems you already have such a capable bodyguard to protect you. I'm jealous, Rin-san. He was watching over you so intently earlier… with such devotion and intimacy. He won't take his eyes off you for a second!" I wanted to laugh at the mortified expression on Kagamine's face, but instead I opted to add something in a no-nonsense voice. "It made my heart skip a beat. Heehee!"

"M-Megurine!" Kagamine looked flabbergasted as he sat upright in his chair, likely not having expected my ambush. "You…" His sharp voice rose in warning, but I didn't miss the way his ears flushed a lovely shade of sakura.

Rin was blushing at the unexpected revelation. She was clearly a loss for words. Her gaze fell to her lap as she self-consciously tucked a stubborn curl behind her ear.

"Rin, I can explain…" Kagamine began, but he seemed too embarrassed to face her and instead looked the other way. He awkwardly shifted his weight to the side, pulling on the collar of his shirt as he cleared his throat. "I-It's like this, you see…"

"Len…" Rin started in a thready, hopeful voice. "Do you… really watch me like that?"

Kagamine stiffened in reply. Oh my. I've never seen him look so bashful in so long. I never dreamed it was possible to see him like this again.

"That's…!" He stopped speaking once he saw Rin's soft, doleful eyes glimmering in his direction. He was caught in a trance as she directed that tender stare at him beneath thick lashes, and all the tension in his body melted away. The atmosphere became romantic all of a sudden. Looking at them both, it wasn't difficult to see why they were so enamored with each other.

"That's…?" Rin spoke up for him helpfully in attempt to finish his sentence, leaning closer to him. As though they were a pair of magnets, Kagamine inevitably closed the distance between them. He cupped her cheek with his cool, metal fingers, looking into her eyes.

"That's true." He replied in a low voice, his good eye hooded with passion. "I'm always looking at Rin, whether you grow or struggle… it makes me want to follow your example." His brows were drawn in an expression of quiet conviction. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you." My chest quavered at the weight of his feelings. I was so moved.

"Len…" Rin looked so touched by his words, her blind eyes bright with effusive joy. She closed her eyes as she held his hand in hers, leaning into his touch. The sight was so beautiful that my own eyes started glistening with tears.

I glanced over to see the therapists were smiling professionally at the exchange, but the moment I turned the other way, I could hear the ladies gushing amongst themselves at how lovey-dovey a couple they were.

"It really is true though… I noticed it all this time how closely he looks after her!" One of them whispered. "I want a perfect boyfriend like him!"

"Stockley-san is so lucky, but then again, it's not that surprising." Another woman said with a giggle. "She is a doll, after all. She's so sweet."

"They do make a lovely couple, don't they?" A young therapist sighed. "Ahh… to be young and in love."

"They remind me of me and my husband when we were their age." I heard one of the older therapists sighing in nostalgia. "Seeing them really takes me back."

Kagamine appeared more than aware of flood of commentary pouring forth while Rin remained oblivious. He jolted, realizing that he was surrounded by gushing women. This seemed to reignite his embarrassment as he quickly let go of Rin and stood up to help her back into her wheelchair. I hid my amused smile behind the back of my hand as he purposely kept his gaze averted from us.

It was like watching a rooster smooth out his ruffled feathers.

"Len-kun, you're such a gentleman. Wouldn't you like to meet my daughter? You could certainly teach her a thing or two about what to look for in a husband." One of the therapists teased him as we wheeled back to Rin's room.

The other girls giggled.

"Oh, that _is_ true!" Rin spoke up in earnest, beaming. "Len really is wonderful. I'm certain your daughter will find someone just as amazing."

"Rin, please. You're encouraging them." Kagamine cut her off brusquely in attempt to hide his chagrin. He turned to the lady who had made her request, his smile stiff and polite. "I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh! My, my. Such a serious young man." The woman replied with a chortle. "Please don't mind my rudeness. This old cat was just playing around. Thank you for humoring me up until now."

Kagamine merely smiled in response, though some of the tension in his shoulders had eased away. He shot me a wary look as though telling me that he would be watching out for future attacks from me from here on out. I accepted his challenge with a genial smile. I knew it was bad of me to provoke him like that, but he and Rin were such a sweet couple that I couldn't help teasing them a bit. It turned out well in his favor, anyway. If anything, I deserved to be thanked. Just kidding.

After we got back to Rin's assigned room, the therapists followed up on her with her next meeting. So far, she was progressing very well against expectation. If things went well as they did, it wouldn't be long until a discharge date could be seen over the horizon.

As the therapists left, I sat down with Rin and Kagamine to discuss the former's plan of care for the week. From time to time, I paused to answer questions they had such has her condition. I also performed a physical assessment on her, checking her body to see if there were any unusual health problems that needed to be addressed.

It was no surprise that Rin's muscles had atrophied due to her hibernation inside the neutralized star. In her case, disuse atrophy had occurred throughout her muscles when there was a reduction in skeletal muscle use.

Hers was an extreme example of disuse atrophy because her muscles of extremities that have been encased in an immobile environment.

Most specifically, she had denervation atrophy - a form of disuse atrophy that occurred in the muscles of paralyzed limbs. On a physiological level, the lack of endocrine stimulation had produced a form of disuse atrophy - which was why she was being treated here for rehab.

Hence, this was why she had a tiny stature. Well, she had always been the shortest girl in our grade, but this…

"Ordinary people would have died from radiation poisoning long ago, but because your body is different than those of humans, you are exempt. Your body systems appear to be functioning normally, and there are no tumors…" I said to them as I looked over her previous diagnostic tests. Then I closed my papers and beamed at Rin. "You're really amazing, Rin-san."

"O-Oh, not at all… if anything, you're the one who's amazing, Luka." Rin responded, shaking her head empathetically.

"As someone who knows you, I'd have to disagree with that statement." Kagamine firmly objected, his tone full of meaning as he looked over at Rin. "I think you're the most incredible girl there is."

In response, a blithe smile grew on Rin's face.

Aw… heehee.

I held my tongue, having decided to refrain from making another teasing comment. I knew Kagamine wouldn't appreciate if I went for another strike.

"In women, the loss of estrogen stimulation during menopause would result in atrophic changes in the reproductive organs." I continued to explain, making certain they were following. They were listening to me with their full attention. "With malnutrition and decreased blood flow, cells decrease their size and energy requirements as a means of survival."

"I see…" Rin uttered, appearing concerned. "I-I am trying to follow the diet like Dell-san instructed me to, but…"

As a friend, it pained me to see her looking so small and wheelchair-bound. She had certainly come far in her recovery, but this was Rin. She was sensitive to other people's feelings. I knew that look on her face. I had seen that look on other patients too many times. I knew what it meant. She was feeling discouraged and restless. She was struggling to adapt to the changes in her body, trying to meet demands beyond her goal right now.

I knew she wanted to be healthy, to be able to take of herself. I understood, but I was worried she would push herself too far because of societal pressure for young people like us to be "useful" and "independent".

"It's been difficult for you, hasn't it?" I gently intoned, causing her to nod sadly in response. "It's not your fault, Rin-san. Your body is still trying to get used to eating solid foods since you haven't eaten them in so long." She bit her lower lip in response, seeming hesitant to accept what I was saying. "I understand you want to get regain your strength as quickly as possible." I said seriously. "You've certainly gained weight and more muscle tone compared to your admission during the summer. However, it's important to give your body time so that your appetite may return to bolster your endurance."

"Don't overwork yourself so much, Rin." Kagamine said to her, displaying a soft side I'd never seen him show anyone. "Just take your time. There's no need to rush progress. I know you want to get better, but while we're here, we may as well do it right."

In response, Rin seemed to relax after hearing his words. With a slow nod, she acquiesced in accepting her limits. A quiet moment passed as she reached for his hand, and he held her smaller palm in his before giving it a comforting squeeze.

They really were close. I was glad Kagamine was here. It was obvious how comforting his presence was to Rin - it really made a difference. She was more confident when he was around, it seemed. It was especially heartwarming to see how supportive he was as her boyfriend.

Feeling encouraged by their mutual cooperation, I went on to explain more about her current physical condition and what things looked like for her.

Because atrophy was adaptive and reversible, muscle size could restored after the muscle use is resumed. She would just need to follow her diet that fitted her nutritional guidelines and exercise according to her therapy regimen. Once we restored her nutritional values within normal range, she would be able to have the energy to move her body around the way she wanted.

"I mean, look at how much you've advanced! You're recovering faster than we predicted!" I exclaimed in attempt to uplift her spirits. I had to continue encouraging her, not just as her assigned nurse but also as a friend. "Independence is very important to you. We know that, and you're going to get it back."

"Luka…"

"That's why it's important for you not to be disheartened, Rin-san!" I said, taking her hands in mine. "You mustn't give up, understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Rin stared through me, her blue eyes twinkling with gratitude. "I won't give up. I promise. I still… have a long way to go…" Her gaze drifted downward before meeting mine with renewed determination. "But I'll do whatever it takes to become healthy again!"

My heart softened at her earnesty. "We're here for you, too. Don't forget that."

Kagamine relaxed at my words, giving me a grateful smile for putting Rin's mind at ease. I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't have been possible without him, but I merely smiled back at him instead.

Just then, his phone went off, startling Rin. He apologized to her briefly before picking up the call. Swiveling away from her, he answered the phone.

"This is Kagamine." His expression became one of seriousness as he listened to whoever was speaking on the other line. His eye widened momentarily before narrowing in focus. "...Alright. I understand. I'll be right there." With that, he hung up. He let out a sharp exhale, rubbing his temple. "Damn…"

"What is it, Len? I thought you didn't have school or work today…?" Rin sounded concerned as the tension rolled off him in waves.

"You're right. But Gumi just called, saying it was an emergency." Kagamine tried to soften his tone as to not worry her, but he spoke the truth without cutting corners. "River District is taking heavy fire from a radioactive monster. It just appeared out of nowhere from the Dead Zone."

"The Dead Zone?" I repeated, feeling my face lose color. The Dead Zone was an area that was off-limits. It was on an island fifty miles of southeast Tokyo-R. People would have to cross the sea to get there, but it strictly prohibited from the public. From what I heard, the reason the island was so dangerous was because it was teeming with high levels of radioactivity. No life could possibly thrive there… or so people once thought.

Recent discoveries had revealed that there were, in fact, giant mutant monsters roaming around the island. There was also a dormant volcano in the mountains over there. Because of the dangers, a perimeter had to be secured around the island. It was guarded by the military to keep people from visiting.

However, there were incidents in which the some of the mutant monsters broke free from the island and crossed the sea. Sometimes, they managed to make it here to the main island… and into our city.

The first time I saw a giant monster on the news with my own eyes… I could scarcely believe what I had been seeing. Monsters like those invading our city… it was like those works of fiction, "Godzilla".

"They need the Elite unit to help with civilian evacuation. The military is already moving in." He answered tersely, his expression tight. "I have to go." Despite his forceful tone, I noticed that Kagamine's attitude had softened. He didn't want to leave her behind, that much anyone could see.

"Oh…" There was a twinge of disappointment in her voice as she heard the news, but as quickly as it appeared she straightened up. Worry was evident in her expression. "I understand… but don't be reckless, okay? I don't want you injuring yourself like last time." She said, tugging on his hand. "You always worry about me, but you're the one who risks your life and limbs for other people out there." She lightly admonished him with a frown as she reached over, fixing his tie. "Worry about yourself for a change."

Kagamine watched as she fussed over him, his good eye narrowing with tenderness. He put a hand over hers.

"Yeah… I'll be careful."

"Good." Seeming satisfied, a small smile played on her lips as she glanced up at him. "I'm very happy I was able to be with you last night and today as well. Thank you, Len."

"Rin…"

Rin closed her eyes and sweetly pursed her lips, tilting her chin up and clasping her hands together in an expectant manner. She was waiting for a kiss. A look of surprise appeared on Kagamine's face. He seemed torn, however. He looked like he wanted to do it but something was holding him back. I noticed he kept glancing furtively in my direction. I stood there, confused. Well, I mean, was he going to do it or not?

Then I realized that he glowering at me. He shot me a sideways scowl. Most likely, he didn't want me watching such an intimate display.

Ah. It clicked in my head. Now I knew what I wanted.

Biting back a chuckle, I respectively turned the other direction. I heard him breath a sigh of relief as I faced the door. Then I heard a smooching noise.

Although Kagamine clearly cared for Rin, he was surprisingly shy when it came to public displays of affection. It was actually quite cute. I knew he liked to keep his personal life separate from work, considering that he was a private person like that - but to think he would be the type of person who wouldn't flaunt his romantic relationship to others… I found it rather chivalrous.

It seemed Rin's modesty was rubbing off on Kagamine, albeit in a different way.

"Take care." I heard Rin whisper.

"I will, and take your time, okay?" Kagamine murmured in a voice so soft I almost didn't hear him. "I'll come back to you." The moment I decided to turn around I caught Kagamine pressing his lips against Rin's forehead in a light but heartwarming peck. When he caught me staring, he sent me a disapproving look. It actually stung a little.

No! Don't look at me with those judging eyes…!

"I'll see you out, Kagamine-kun." I joined him as he started to leave. "You two are like a married couple." I told Kagamine the moment we were out of earshot. I glanced at him with an appraising stare. "You're so sweet to her. How come you're not that nice to other girls like you used to be, hm?"

"Because it would carry less meaning." Kagamine huffed at my words, but he seemed to be pleased. "Besides, Rin is different. She is my girlfriend, after all."

"Oh goodness… how bold of you, declaring that without even an ounce of hesitance." I said with a feline smile. "Well, it's good that she has you. Now I realize that the man who had saved her... it was you who brought her to us. As I thought, you really do having the makings of a hero." I paused before adding playfully. "But it seems the scary Kagamine authoritarian is actually quite shy when it comes to showing off his personal relationships in public. I think I discovered a weakness!"

"Megurine…" Kagamine stared at me incredulously before his eye narrowed in distaste. "To think I once believed you were an angel, innocent of guile."

"Oh, did you?" I chortled. I was glad. Now that these two would be here, I don't think I'll ever be bored. Kagamine's phone rang again, and he picked up the call. After answering it, he hung up and bowed to me.

"Well, we'll see each other around. Please look after Rin." As he left, I called out to him.

"Kagamine-kun!"

"What is it?" He shot me a backward glance over her shoulder, waiting for my response.

"Were you the one who helped Rin transfer from Honshu? Is that why you've been with her all day today?"

Kagamine seemed startled at my question before turning around to face me fully.

"Yeah. As you know, Dell is her health care provider. He gave me the day off today so I could help her transfer to this hospital safely." Ah, so he had been her bodyguard of some sorts. "He's actually pretty thoughtful… that guy."

I smiled. He seemed quite happy to be able to look after Rin in that aspect. I was certain it alleviated his worries, if only a little.

"Are you happy now that she's closer to you? After all, now you won't have to travel three hours every time you want to see her."

In response to my query, Kagamine averted his gaze.

"I mean… isn't it obvious?" He sounded agitated, if not a little exasperated at having to answer such personal questions. "Of course I'm glad. I get to keep a closer eye on her. But I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have any reservations about bringing her over in Tokyo-R at first."

Hearing this, I blinked in surprise. "... Ah, yes. It might not be the right time for people to be moving into this city." I nodded to show him that I was listening. "The tourist population has been bad for some time, as well."

"You might about be aware about this, but the current state of affairs in Tokyo-R isn't looking good. Our economic growth plateaued ever since PowerFx's empire fell, and corrupt organizations are gaining more power. With these monster invasions, the criminal underworld has taken advantage of the chaos… running at large." He sighed, looking out the window. "This city is a dangerous place. I wasn't sure if it was the right call when Dell first suggested about transferring her here."

"Yes… I understand why you would be reluctant to bring Rin-san over to the city." I raised my head, cocking a slender brow. "May I ask what changed your mind?"

For a while, Kagamine was silent. Then he spoke up.

"You, me… Ted, Kasane, and everyone else - we grew up in a prefecture close to Tokyo-R. Our neighborhood as well as the other outlying areas are easily affected by the government's instability and are forced into difficulty." In the distance, we heard the evacuation alarm going off miles away. Kagamine's gaze sharpened as he stared off into the area where he was about to head off to. "However, even in the middle of this chaos, what happened with those Kagene twins taught me to live with hope - to keep going. Instead of running away, we have to come together to come up with a plan of action."

The Kagene twins… ah, that's right. Teto had told me about the dispute she, Ted-kun, Akaito-kun and Kagamine-kun himself had gotten themselves involved in. I had been shocked to learn that PowerFx, a once esteemed and philanthropic company, had actually been behind all those children's disappearances and profited from illegal drug activities. Right now, they were awaiting trial for their unanswered crimes. The board members were still running at large, evading the police.

"Tokyo-R was once the most revered city in the world." Kagamine spoke up, his hand forming a fist as he continued staring over the horizon. He was displaying admirable willpower that attracted many people to him. "If a worthy leader could appear, I'm sure we'd be able to regain that prosperity. That's why… for the sake of impoverished people, and our country as a whole… I want to become someone who sets an example to lead others back to our home, to rebuild." He looked over at me, and I found myself enthralled by the strength of his spirit. "That way, Tokyo-R will once again become a place admired around the world."

"Kagamine-kun…" I uttered, at a loss for words. He was giving off a heroic aura that filled the hall. Wow, this side of him was really impressive.

I had always wondered why Kagamine had decided to stay here in Tokyo-R all these years when he could have been studying abroad or enjoying his time away in another country, far apart from the painful memories of the past.

Now, I understood. He had stayed here, within the Elite unit, in order to learn what kind of interactions and ways he could use for the sake of this city. A newfound respect for Kagamine welled up in me.

"Kaito and Meiko-nee are moving into the city soon now that they have post-grad jobs. I know Rin will only end up suffering if she's left alone in Honshu." Kagamine clenched his fist at his side as a fiery determination burned in his lone blue eye. "That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to make Tokyo-R a safer place. I'm not going to die so easily now I have something worth protecting."

"You're… really enthusiastic about your work, Kagamine-kun." I remarked, admiring his resolve. Since when did he learn how to say such manly and reliable things like that? It was kind of cool. Rin certainly chose the right kind of man for herself.

"Of course. Because this is the path I want to take in life." He stated in a solemn voice. "Anyway, I better get going." Then he turned on his heel, flashing me a confident smirk before walking out. He sent me a backwards wave. "Well, I trust she's in good hands here." I watched as he took the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

"Fight, Kagamine-kun." I replied, closing my eyes. In my heart, I wished for him, Ted-kun, and the rest of his deployed unit all the best. I hoped they would come back safely. I returned to Rin, who was laying in bed and listening to the news on the television.

" _It's a catastrophe down here in River District! The popular shopping area is under fire as military personnel risk their lives fighting off this radioactive, subterranean monster that emerged from the sea!"_ The news reporter exclaimed over the fire and shots reverberating in the background. _"And it appeared! Look at it, folks!"_

" _HISSS!"_ In the background, I could see a giant slimy pink slug excreting its toxic bodily fluids all over the street as it crawled down the street. The wet trail left behind a path of destruction, melting through the road. The evacuation alarm was blaring off in the distance. The camera zoomed in on the creature as it opened its mouth before taking a bite out of a nearby grocery store. It spewed its acidic contents all over building, liquefying it into a shapeless mass of debris.

"Oh my goodness…" I whispered, feeling the color drain from my face. A dreadful shudder ran up my spine. A cold sweat broke out on my neck as the tiny hairs on my skin stood erect.

It… it was huge! And it didn't even have any eyes, just a mouthful with rows of nothing but sharp teeth!

" _Ten meters high, five meters long - dubbed as a ghost slug! Not only is it blind and pale, but bloodthirsty, and armed with razor-sharp teeth! Look at that building it just took a chomp of! As if leeches weren't disturbing enough!"_

I glanced over at Rin, who was twisting the duvet Kagamine's stepmother had brought her. Her face had lost color. She looked sick with unease. She must be worrying about Kagamine...

"He'll be back." I reassured, trying to quell her worries.

"I know. I believe he will." Rin nodded in unwavering resolution. "And when he does, I want to be able to stand on my own… to be on equal footing with the rest of you all." She turned to me. "I'm going to prove that everyone's efforts weren't wasting in helping me recover. Thanks to Len, everyone, and you… I don't want to give up now that I'm finally becoming strong again."

Rin's sight may be gone, but her spirit remained. Her will, her mind, no matter how torn and tattered her painful experiences may have been, they were hers alone. As much as the scars of the past still lingered, it was clear by the expression on her face that she was going to take her life back one step at a time.

"You're so brave, Rin-san. Even with facing hardships you've endured up until now." I whispered in a soft voice, making no effort to hide my admiration as I sat down in a chair next to her. I closed my eyes, whispering. "I can't even imagine what you went through…"

"Luka…" Rin tilted her head at my tone, her slender brows creased with concern. Then she smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, how about we start on those stretches?" I requested, and she nodded earnestly in response. I rose the bed level so that she was lying at my waist height. "It came to my notice that you don't have much strength or mobility in your legs quite yet, so I'll assist you at first to loosen up the muscles. If we push too hard or too quickly, we can do some serious damage."

"I know,"

I hesitated and sighed, "I'm sorry, Rin-san. I wasn't trying to sound patronizing. It's just, when I get into nurse mode, I get a little overcharged…"

"That's okay." A small smile softened the look of determination on Rin's face. "You've changed, Luka. I thought you were mature before, but you've become more bold."

I laughed, wrapping my hands around her leg, one just below the inside of her knee and the other on her ankle. "I could say the same for you as well, Rin-san. You're much more animated… not to mention more open about your feelings. It's nice to see you like this."

Rin giggled to hide the pained whimper as I gently lifted and bended her leg towards her head. After a few moments, I could see that she was struggling to breathe. I abandoned the leg to work with the other one for a few short repetitions. By the time we were done, Rin was panting heavily, her hair damp with sweat.

After sitting her up so she could breathe properly, I offered her water. After gulping down to the last drop, she looked much better.

"This is going to take some time." I murmured, eying her heaving form. "You could barely handle the minimum."

"Five years," Rin gasped, her head falling back against the pillows. "Long time."

"It takes more than than to keep a girl like you down." With a damp washcloth, I wiped away at the sweat glistening at her pale brow. I was thankful she couldn't see the worry on my face. I had my aide run down to get me some hot packs so I could put apply them on her sore muscles.

"Is that Sailor Moon? Len used to watch this show a lot. His favorite Senshi is Sailor Venus… and I like her a lot, too..." Rin's soft laughter echoed throughout the room as I changed the channel to an anime being featured live. It was good to hear her voice again. Her giggles subsided into gasps as her body protested against the action. "He used to wake up really early so he could watch it before we left for school." I giggled as I imagined Kagamine doing just that. "It really is good to hear your voice again, Luka…" A tear slipped down from her cheek and onto her lap - the product of stress, pain, and relief.

I caught her warm hand and gripped it tightly. "Rin-san, if you ever need to talk about… you know…"

Slim, white fingers squeezed back and I quickly dried my tears. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she had suffered through all alone in space and nothing in her quiet determination to recover didn't even hint at the trauma, but I knew it was there. I had heard from report that she screamed and cried in her sleep at night. They had mentioned that during those nights, only her boyfriend could soothe her back into a state of calm - on the nights that he was there, anyway.

Who else could it have been other than Kagamine?

With crystal clarity, I remembered the night she had left Earth. In the end, all that remained of her was the white ribbon wrapped tightly around Kagamine's bleeding wrist and the dried evidence of our tears. Teto and I hadn't slept for many nights on end after that and found no consolation in the memorial service held for the lost ones nearly everyone in Seija had turned up for.

"Please, Luka, don't do that." Rin's soft voice pulled me back to reality.

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

Meaningful blind eyes sought mine. "... Everyone gets like that, too, sometimes when they're with me - quiet and tense. Especially Len and Gacha. Even though I can't see them, I can tell what they're thinking about..."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I think we're all getting over the shock." I admitted. "I should let you rest, then. I'll ask Honne-san to put in an order for a whirlpool bath therapy for you after physical sessions. Hot mineral water will help your sore muscles relax, improve your blood circulation and relieve your joints."

Rin gave me a grateful nod. "Thank you."

I smiled before glancing at the clock. My eyes widened. It was almost four already, and I still hadn't eaten lunch yet. With that in mind, I decided to take a break and asked Rin if she wanted to join me in the garden. Of course, she happily accepted.

The open garden was a beautiful place. It was welcome to visitors as well as staff and patients. The flowers flourished around us, and it seemed to thrive even as winter approached around the corner.

We took solace under a gazebo. I sat next to Rin as I ate my lunch spread out on the table. Today, I packed maguro with a side of boiled vegetables, pumpkin, and miso soup. It made for a filling lunch. Rin had already finished her orange juice and was enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on her face.

"Ah… I smell maguro and soy sauce." Rin said before wrinkling her face in amusement. "Your taste in food hasn't changed, Luka."

"Eh…" I stopped eating, touching my cheek in an awkward gesture. "Ahaha, you make me sound like a child, Rin-chan."

"Ueh! That wasn't my intention…!"

As we laughed under the winter sun, the afternoon seemed to stretch through the passage of time.

In the clearing a few yards away, I saw a hospital chaplain speaking with a well-dressed gentleman. The latter had gotten to his knees and bowed his head before the clergyman as they began a solemn, beautiful prayer.

As I drank my tea, Rin suddenly spoke up.

"Ah… Luka? You've been calling me Rin-san all this time…"

"Mm?" I leaned over her in concern, trying to hear her better. "I'm sorry, Rin-san. Could you please speak up a little more? I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"T-That is, um…" Rin-san shifted her weight to the side. Then she straightened up and turned her face in the direction of my voice. For some reason, she seemed distressed. "Luka… I understand that it's been a long time since we've been together, but my feelings haven't changed." She clutched a hand to her chest. "I really, really like you."

"Eh?!" I wasn't ready for that sudden confession.

"I want you to call me 'Rin." My heart jumped in my chest as she cast her gaze towards her lap, her eyes doleful and honest. "Because I consider you a dear friend… I want to be closer with all my friends. I don't want to lie to myself anymore." She spoke quietly, looking troubled. "Oh… but if you're not comfortable, then I understand."

Ahh…! Her purity… it's so blinding! Moved by her candid emotions, I had to force myself look away in order to keep my composure.

"Luka…?" Noticing my lack of response, Rin called out to me in concern. I straightened up in my seat before clearing my throat.

"N-No, it doesn't bother me at all!" I said hastily before settling down with a smile. "I understand… Rin-chan."

"... You're so nice, Luka." The sun warmed her blooming cheeks as her lips curled into a happy smile. "I wish I could be like you, sometimes."

"Eh? What are you saying? You should just stay as you are, Rin-chan!" I exclaimed, putting down my drink. "That's all you have to do! Just be yourself."

"Kaito and Meiko-nee always tell me that, too. But… how can I be myself if I don't know who that is yet?" Rin appeared thoughtful, gazing in my direction. "How did you who you are, Luka?"

"That's a good question." I remarked, closing my eyes and putting thought into my next answer. "Learning who you are is a process. People are always changing, I think. I say this because I've done things recently that… well, I never imagined I'd do, but well…" I faced her with a smile, putting gentle emphasis in my tone. "Here we are."

"Ueh…" Rin tilted her head at my words.

"Just be genuine, Rin-chan, as you always are." I advised with a smile. "Believe me, you make people happy just being as you are. You're special that way."

"I wonder… is just staying the way I am enough?" Rin voiced her thoughts aloud, casting her gaze into the sky. "In this ever changing world, I want to advance. Now that I've been given back time… I want to do more."

The wind blew gently, nipping at my nose. Rin shivered as she pulled her duvet closer to her body, but she continued gazing up at the sky with a sort of longingness I couldn't immediately identify.

"Rin-chan…"

"It's strange, isn't it, Luka?" Rin said with a self-deprecating smile. "I say all these things like how much I want to change. The truth is, I feel like I'm being left behind by everyone. It's lonely, feeling like I'm the only who hasn't changed. Once I leave this place, I want to chase after a new dream, just like everyone else."

"Well, it's good that you're always asking questions. It's the only way you'll find the answers you're looking for." I said, causing her to mull over my words with a thoughtful expression before nodding in agreement.

Rin was trying to figure out her place in life. It must be frustrating for her, but at the same time, she looked eager to find her purpose. I smiled, watching the life slowly return to her eyes.

I had no doubt she would find what she was looking for, surely.

Just then, an announcement from the television came on. Music started to play, and we turned our attention to the screen.

"Lose yourself in a night on the open sea." A woman's contralto voice allured our interest from the commercial. "Just you and your lover, together in your own private journey. Imagine one night full of memories on our romantic luxury cruise. This is the perfect time to rekindle that old spark or fan a new flame."

"Ueh…" Rin's eyes began to glow with interest.

"Eheh." I hid my growing smile behind the back of my hand. Oh, Rin. It was easy to see what she was thinking just by reading her expresion. It was cute seeing her reaction to these kinds of things. I cleared my throat, getting her attention as I spoke up in a cheerful voice. "A romantic cruise sounds nice, don't you think so, Rin-sa… ahem, I mean, Rin?"

Her face brightened as she smiled.

"Yes!"

"A luxury liner with room for five hundred passengers." I read the commercial text aloud, glancing at Rin now and then to see how she would react. "Rendezvous under the starry night sky as the the _Diamond_ ship travels from Tokyo-R to Yokohama. One night full of memories is enough to make men and women alike fall in love…"

"One night…" Rin repeated softly, appearing to be floating away in a wistful daydream. So, even Rin wanted to do romantic things like that. Although it was a normal thing in most girls and women alike, I couldn't help but find it endearing in someone like her. Right now, she was the lovely picture of an enamored maiden.

In the past, things were more complicated… with a sad past like hers, it was difficult for her.

But right now, Rin was just an ordinary girl in love.

How strange, even after so many years had passed, being around Rin still made me feel at ease. Time had done nothing to disrupt these warm feelings resulting from our friendship.

"Our maiden voyage begins tonight. Call us now to book your getaway trip." The woman from the screen coaxed, and Rin leaned closer to the screen as though being pulled in.

"Rin, you can be very cute sometimes." I laughed, causing her to jolt and blink in my direction.

"Ueh…?"

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, leaning towards her. "Could it be that you want to go on a cruise with Kagamine? After all, it does sound very special now that you two are a couple." I giggled at her reddening face. "Not to mention, Kagamine's birthday is coming up. He'll be turning twenty one, and I'm sure you must be interested in making special memories together."

"S-So you noticed..." A guilty look appeared on her face as she wrung her wrists. "A-Amazing… to think you could tell what I was thinking. You're very perceptive. Luka." She seemed torn being impressed and exasperated at being read so easily. "But… but I can't go anyway, since it's tonight…" She sounded disappointed. "And besides, Len is busy protecting the city. His work is very important to him… I wish I could help him more instead of always having him come to me." She rose her head. "If possible, I'd like to get better before his birthday comes. That way, I can celebrate with everyone properly..."

"Ahh, I understand how you must feel." I clapped a hand against my cheek, emitting a wistful sigh. "After all… there are so many fun things to do as an adult…" My voice trailed off as a soft blush warmed my face. I was a healthy woman, too, after all. I suddenly realized how suggestive I sounded just now, and I didn't want to give Rin any immodest ideas!

Rin appeared quizzical, and just as she opened her mouth to ask me to elaborate, I took out my tote bag and spoke up to change the subject.

"T-That reminds me! A friend of mine is getting married, so she asked me to pick up some of the sample fabrics at the store she ordered online." I reached into my tote bag, rustling through the contents until I pulled out a strip of fine quality lacework. I laid it across the table and stepped back to admire how it looked.

"But why fabrics?" Rin asked curiously. I stood up and allowed her to touch the fabric, and she marveled at how it felt beneath her fingertips

"My friend is a fashion designer, so she decided to make a handmade wedding dress of her own. I think it carries more sentimental value in that respect." I told Rin with a giggle. "She already came up with a design, but all that's left is deciding on the fabrics."

"I see…!" Rin's eyes shone brightly, like the sun. "She sounds very industrious, to be making her own dream wedding dress. She will make a lovely bride." Her voice trailed off as she stared off into the distance before sighing with admiration. "Somehow, ladies become even more beautiful when they're about to be married. I wonder why that is…" Then she clasped her hands together, her lips parted in an 'o'. "It must be so wonderful to be a bride."

Her words were innocent, but hearing them brought melancholy feelings washing over me in a tidal wave.

Yes…

The memory of Gakupo-sensei offering me a diamond ring so many years ago flashed in my visage. I had been only fifteen then when he proposed to me on top of a hill overlooking the city lit up in sunset. His face was shadowed from years worn from pain - but remembering his kind smile still brought a faint ache to my heart.

" _Megurine Luka."_ he had said, the love that bloomed in his beautiful purple eyes had left me breathless. _"When you graduate, will you be mine?"_

The memory faded into nothingness as I came terms to the fact that I had long ago accepted his death. I had spent years grieving, but the me standing here right now had already made her peace.

Three years ago, beneath a rainy sky - I had returned the diamond ring on my beloved's grave with a sad, but hopeful smile. It had brought me pain to return the ring, to accept that what could have been would never happen, but I was able to finally let go. I had graduated from Seija with my diploma in hand, and so, I had been ready to graduate from a heartbroken past to pursue my studies of becoming the nurse I was today.

Gakupo-sensei had always supported my dream, and now, here I was. He had taught me many things, including to never give up on the future I wanted for myself.

If he's watching me from up in heaven, I hope he's looking down on me with that same kind smile I had fallen in love with years ago. Certainly, I couldn't have made it this far without the support he'd given me.

My emotions thrummed in my chest, and I had to fight the oncoming tears that threatened to burst forth. I closed my eyes, sending a prayer up to heaven.

Thank you, Gakupo-sensei.

"Rin-chan," I called out to my friend in a soft voice, settling next to her. I felt a strange sense of peace washing over me. "What do you think makes a lady beautiful?"

Rin blinked before mulling over to give me an answer.

"I think… that a girl's true beauty isn't measured in looks, but by the radiance in their hearts - that being, having the grace and courage to uphold their values and many more…!" She declared with her eyes aglow. I watched her passionate speech in awe, and my heart started to beat faster. Then Rin settled down, realizing the volume of her voice. "Um… well, that would be the ideal beauty I hope to become someday..."

"I see." I answered in a warm tone, my lips quirking into a small smile. From the looks of things, she didn't seem to be very far off to meet her goal.

"Well, as a man, I have to say that I agree completely with your statement!" A passionate exclamation suddenly entered our conversation. I was caught off-guard as a slender, well-dressed gentleman approached us with a smooth, unhurried gait. It was the same man who had been blessed by the clergy earlier. He was wearing a three-piece charcoal suit spaced with pinstripes. His golden hair was slicked back beneath a matching fedora. My eyes followed the waving dove feather perched on his fedora. As he bridged the gap between us, I caught sight of the pearly grin he shot my way.

From the way he walked, he was nothing short of coincidence. His bright eyes caught mine in a mesmerizing way that commanded my undivided attention. I immediately took notice of the crucifix pinned to his breast pocket, along with the crucifix cufflinks pinned at collar and cuffs of his orange dress shirt.

Curiosity welled up in me before I could think twice. Who was this person? He certainly didn't look like your everyday business man, and he wasn't approaching us with merchandise to swindle us with. On another note, I was certain security would have forced him off the premises if he was.

Was he a chaplain, perhaps? I internally shook my head at the thought. No, his clothes were on the cutting edge of showy fashion. In the first place, chaplains didn't dress like that. Maybe he was an entertainer. Yes, that had to be it.

"Pardon me for intruding, ladies. I couldn't help but overhear your interesting conversation." My thoughts were drowned out as the blond gentleman stood before us, speaking in a timbre that possessed a rich, smooth tenor. He was tall, but exceedingly lank, with narrow shoulders, long arms and legs. His smile faded into one of concern. "I hope you don't mind if I join you ladies for a while until it's time for my ride to get here."

My heart skipped a beat as he continued smiling at me. W-Wow, if I hadn't known any better I would've pinned him as a playboy. That smile should be illegal! I had to stop my knees from giving way. Feeling the heat surge to my cheeks, I had to stop myself from fanning my face. He was really good-looking.

"N-No, of course not." I replied immediately, feeling overwhelmed in his presence for reasons I couldn't explain. Not wanting to appear unprofessional, I straightened my shoulders and met his gaze with a courteous smile. "We were just discussing about a friend of mine who's getting married. Having a wedding is something a lot of women want to have at the peak of their lives." I turned to Rin. "What do you think, Rin-chan?"

Rin blinked in surprise at being addressed before nodding, seeming unaware of the stranger's powerful influence.

"Oh, yes!"

The man's gaze flickered to Rin, his eyes suddenly rapt with attention. Then he glanced down at the sample fabric in her lap. With a hum, he went over to her with his eyes drawn to the clothpiece.

"Bridal wear symbolizes the eternal dream of maidens in love." The blond man murmured, speaking in a low volume as though not to startle Rin. "How very appropriate, for such lovely young ladies such as yourselves to be discussing marital celebrations when you're in full bloom. I bet men around you would drop their year's salary worth to give you the wedding of your dreams, if only to see you glow."

"Oh dear, you're too much." I laughed, feeling flattered despite myself. I opted to play along. "But thank you. That's kind of you to say. It would be nice if I could enjoy such troubles, if only for awhile." He grinned at me in response. I had to admit that it did feel nice to hear such things from this person - it made me feel more confident as a woman. I found myself wanting to believe him, if only a little bit.

"U-Ueh?" Rin tilted her head in momentary confusion at his words. Then understanding dawned on her as the beginnings of a small blush seeped into her cheeks. "Oh, n-no. It's not like that..."

"Hm~ well, I have to disagree. But it's a shame you think so, Pretty Bird." He shot her a wink before chuckling.

The confusion on Rin's face didn't disappear as she was unable to gauge his flattery.

"So very beautiful…" With long fingers, he gently took the garment from her hands. He spread out the length with his arms, raising it towards the sun. It shimmered like stardust. "This silk is of wonderful quality. It would be perfect to use in a wedding dress… I imagine you walking by the water underneath a starry night sky." With a dazzling smile, the well-dressed gentleman stood over beside Rin. "With your permission?"

"Y… yes?" In her confusion, the man wrapped the silk around her small frame. She reached up to feel the silk, her face changing into one of wonder.

"Here, feel the cloth like this properly. You'll understand the difference." He said.

"It's true!" Her expression became one of happy understanding as she nodded with a small smile. She closed her eyes. "It feels as though I'm being embraced…"

"Right~?"

I smiled, keeping up the pleasant mood on my end.

"Today's flower is a myosotis." The effusive gentleman announced with a mournful smile. Drawing a bundle of flowers from his sleeve, he placed it in Rin's lap before handing one to me as well. "Or rather, _forget-me-nots_."

"How pretty…" My voice left me in a whisper. I brought the myosotis to my nose, its petals tickling my skin. It had a lovely, sweet fragrance. When I closed my eyes, I could envision a blue flower field stretching across a hillside under a waxing moon.

"Forget-me-not…" Rin repeated, her thumb caressing the petals as she brought the bouquet close to her nose so she could inhale them. "Remembrance." She breathed out, her unseeing eyes fluttering behind thick, pale lashes. "Small yet beautiful - remembrance is the meaning behind these flowers." She said, her curls brushed against her cheeks as she brought her shoulders to guard herself against a sudden chilly breeze. "These flowers flourish best around the edge of spring brooks... out in the wild."

"Bold blossoms are beauty to behold, yet in my personal opinion - the most lovely flowers are the more beautiful for being small and unpretending; even flowers must be modest." The gentleman said with a chuckle, tilting his hat down as to hide his face. However, I didn't miss the meaningful twinkle in his eyes the moment he cast his eyes on Rin. I watched them, feeling strange about the way they were interacting. It was almost as though I were watching a pair of confidants rather than strangers. "Certainly, the most rare flowers within an endless field have proved to the hardest for me to find. This flower is has bloomed out of season, but the reward for finding it has never made me want to relish in a victory so sweet." There was something playful - almost familiar about the way he was behaving, but I couldn't explain why.

"I...I agree completely!" Rin spoke up in a hushed voice of elation, and her eyes were shimmering like stars. "Sunflowers and hibiscus are popular for their rich, aromatic buds - they make the best oils!" She scooted up in her wheelchair, smiling brightly. I had never seen her look so radiant until now. "But the truth is I've always had a fondness for small flowers like these. There's just so much wonderful history behind them, and their tales are almost always romantic."

"That's true!" The gentleman chimed in, beaming. "For example, the violet connotes the tragedy of death and resurrection - Combining this death symbolism with modesty and maidenhood creates a meaning for violet of death too soon. Shakespeare's tragic Ophelia was linked to violets in 'Hamlet."

"Ah, yes…!"

I stood there and smiled, feeling awkward and a little out of place. I was unable to keep up with the flow of their avid conversation. Well, it looked as though Rin and that man had something in common. Although it may have been because of his social graces, I was surprised this complete stranger was able to get Rin talking as much as she was right now. He seemed accustomed to making up the majority of conversations. If I hadn't known better, I would've assumed that he was very practiced in getting usually reticent people to talk.

Well, if there was one thing I learned today, it was that flowers were the best way to make Rin smile. Even just talking about them had changed her into a completely different person. I remembered one time, during high school, Len had once mentioned that how much she time she spent in the garden at their mansion. I just never realized how deep her love for flowers grew.

And to think, I had called myself her close friend when I never really knew much about her. I felt a little embarrassed and apologetic at the same time, but I had decided not to be disheartened. After all, one couldn't learn everything about another person in one day. From this point on, we would have more opportunities to get to know each other better.

During a pause, Rin had gazed off into the distance as though recalling fond memories of the past. Then she turned back to face the man.

"How strange. I never thought I would ever meet someone who knew so much about flowers..."

"It's the same with me. I've never spoken with a lady such as yourself. You seem to be very knowledgeable about how to care for flowers. It shows how fond you are of them." Then he winked at me before smiling down at Rin. "I wouldn't mind becoming a flower right here, right now if it meant I would blossom under the care of such wonderful hands."

Oh my!

Charisma emanated from this young man in waves as he basked us in the warmth of his effusive charm. He was quite bold, I had to admit. Not everyone could say such statements like that and expect good to come out of it. I wasn't one to jump to assumptions, but seeing how much he enjoyed speaking to Rin with great panache - it gave me the impression that he was one of those people who thrived from living on the edge.

I smiled sheepishly at myself, feeling a little silly. Perhaps, well, I was reading too deeply into things.

Needless to say, you didn't meet people like this everyday...

"Oh, no… that's very kind of you to say, but," Rin shook her head in embarrassment, refusing to accept this stranger's compliment. "I'm certain that any flower I take care of would be better off in someone's hands." Her smile faded as her eyes went downcast. "It would nice if I could take care of them again…"

The gentleman glanced at me in surprise at her sudden mood change, and I couldn't help feeling worried for Rin. Most likely, she was thinking about herself in a negative light again. I was about to try and cheer her up somehow until the man calmly inserted himself into the conversation again.

"A popular medieval legend about the origin of the name _forget-me-not_ is as follows." With a dramatic flick of his handkerchief, he readjusted it in his shirt pocket. "Once a loyal knight and his lady-love were walking beside a river. The knight held a bouquet in his hands and offered it to his lover after travelling a long journey to find her those beautiful blue blossoms." He paused, melodramatically wiping at his eye. "But because of the weight of the armor, he fell into the water. According to the legend, he threw the bouquet at her shouting 'forget-me-not."

I once heard of that tale from my Auntie. When me and Teto were little, she would tell us all sorts of romantic bedtime stories. I always had a fondness for Japanese folklore, but Teto used to adore fairytales. When we first heard the story behind the myosotis, we were left in tears.

Remembering that childhood memory brought a smile to my face.

It truly was a shame things had ended that way, but it only added to the beauty behind the meaning of the myosotis.

"How sad…" Rin whispered, her expression full of sympathy. She was enraptured by the tragic love story. "And to think the knight worked so hard just to prove his devotion to his lady… how could he meet such a sad end?"

"Well, it's only a story. But it goes to show how life is fragile… there's always truth in all this strange fiction." The gentleman seemed amused at her open display of compassion. "In medieval times, the forget-me-not was often worn by ladies as a sign of faithfulness and enduring love. In 15th-century Germany, it was supposed that the wearers of the flower would not be forgotten by their lovers." His voice trailed off as he looked towards the city, seeming distant. "In other words, 'devotion'. If only such traditions were upheld in this century… alas, times have changed."

"Now people play around, treating relationships like they're games with no meaning or class behind them whatsoever…" The gentleman shook his head bitterly. He rose his arms in questions as though defying God. "I ask myself, 'what happened to those traditional beauty of courtship? Is there no meaning to our old practices anymore?"

Ah, so this kind of person was an old world zealot. I didn't think I'd ever meet a person like who also happened to looked so young… it was a little odd, but we all had our differences.

"I've been called old-fashioned and conventional, but the truth is… I often find myself looking back on the past. In this ever changing world, I feel as though I'm the only one standing still… alone with outdated values… remaining unchanged." Then the man lowered his head, his tone becoming serious all of a sudden. "For people like me who can't adapt to change… how can they survive? Perhaps we were better off not being born."

My eyes widened. Where had that come from? That was too harsh!

"That's not true!" The volume of Rin's voice startled us. It looked as though his words had touched a nerve in her. She was shaking her head empathetically. "Surely, someone special will come to you, showing as much devotion to what you adhere to… just as much as you do!" Her face softened in understanding. "So… please don't say such sad things like you're alone. When I hear people say that they would be better off not being born, it makes me want to tell them it isn't true!" Her exclamation left me and the gentleman speechless. "The moment we are born, we are given life - the freedom to live for what makes us happy. " She said, smiling. "Everyone deserves a chance to find it."

I found myself wiping my eyes at Rin's moving homily about how all lives were important, as well as the need to persist for the sake of purpose. Her voice flooded my chest with hope - it was like being engulfed in a warm, comforting light. So this was it… this was Rin's ability to move people's hearts. It was no wonder even the most stoic, harshest people such as Honne-san, Ryuto-kun, and Len were drawn to her.

"I see… yes, I understand what you mean." After overcoming his initial surprise, the gentleman looked over her kindly. There was a twinkle in his azure eyes. He seemed impressed. "Yes. Finally, I have made it here… so I will grasp onto the love I hold dear that has been waiting for me all this time." Raising his palm, he took the myosotis and put it in her hair. "With this… I will be remembered."

"Remembered?" Rin repeated softly, bewilderment clear on her features. There was a gentle warmth exuding from his gaze as he drew back.

"Happiness cannot continue as a mere dream. However, if one's feelings are strong enough, they will chase after it." he remarked, a cryptic smile appearing on his face. "You remind me of a canary - you pursue joy and a sense of well-being even with your body the way it is now." He tipped his hat in respect before murmuring. "Because of you, I'm always able to believe in the things that never change."

Eh?

Was it just my imagination when he said those last words?

How strange…

Rin hadn't seemed to hear him, however, as she touched the flower by her ear with wonder and perplexion at his bold action.

"I'm sure the stars will twinkle as a sign of their blessing for the goodwill you will continue to inspire, my dear canary." The blond gentleman maintained a respectful distance before sweeping into a graceful bow. "Well then, ladies. I will pray for you both to have a blessed day." Casting one last long look at Rin, he chuckled. "Don't lose that fighting spirit, Pretty Bird."

"Oh…" Rin drew back, affected by his charm. A rosy tint seeped into her cheeks as she smiled, taken with the silk wrapped around her body.

It was then I realized that the strange gentleman hadn't even given us his name. I had been caught up in what had happened that I overlooked getting his name. I watched the stranger leave, feeling uneasy. If I hadn't known any better, I would've assumed that this person was interested in Rin.

But that couldn't be - I mean, he hadn't even introduced himself! He was just passing by for some friendly conversation. Still, it didn't stop me from turning to Rin and asking.

"...Rin-chan, didn't that person seem a bit familiar with you just now?"

"Ueh?" Rin reacted to my question in confusion. She tilted her head in wonder. "That can't be, Luka. We just met him today… and in any case, I'm sure I wouldn't forget someone so kind as him." With an innocent stare, she grew concerned at my impending silence. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine! Sorry! F-forget what I said!" I broke into a nervous laugh, feeling bad for worrying her. Work was just getting to me. I shouldn't get so worked up about a friendly stranger making casual banter with Rin. It wasn't as though he had acted lewd or disrespectful towards her.

In any case, life wasn't like Teto's strange mangas where attractive men fell in love with a girl at first sight and did everything in his power to obtain her - even while she already had someone. Yes, it had to be my imagination.

"Rin-chaan~! Luka-chaan~!" We both perked up hearing a melodious voice call out to us. "Good afternoon, my dears!" From across the trimmed grass, a pretty woman dressed in a puffy yellow coat was waving excitedly and running towards us. She was carrying shopping bags in both arms. From behind her, a calm young boy with reptilian features followed suit. Dressed in a jade poncho from a foreign country, it was the precocious Ryuto.

"Nami-san? Ryuto-kun?"

"Nami?" Rin gasped. "Gacha!?"

"EEEEE~! My baby girl is getting stronger by the day!" Nami rushed forth like a hurricane, enveloping Rin in a bear hug. She squealed and rubbed her cheek against a surprised Rin's, cooing. "Ahh~ so lovely you are. Seeing your face was like a drop of sunshine added to my day! You have no idea how badly I wanted to see you!" She hugged her so tightly it looked as though Rin was starting to turn white.

"N...Nami… too tight. It hurts…"

"Ahhh!" Nami flew back, panicking as she fussed over Rin. "I'm sorry, sweetie! I got caught up in my emotions again that I ended up getting carried away. Are you hurt?" Without waiting for an answer, she checked every nook and cranny on her body to make sure there was no bruising. "Boo-hoo… Len-kun will scold me if I let something happen to you. I need to be more careful." A melodramatic sigh escaped her as she feigned a despairing pose over the table. "For the sake of having a healthy daughter-in-law… I must hold back… if only a while longer."

"I-I'm fine, Nami. Please don't be sad." A tremulous laugh escaped from Rin as she wheeled over and blindly reached for Nami before grasping her by the shoulders. There was a kind look in her eyes as she spoke again. "Thank you. I'm happy you're here."

"Rin-chan… you're such a good girl!" Nami's eyes glazed over with tears, and she proceeded to lose every bit of restraint she had built. "I can't hold back, after all! I'm sorry~!" Sweeping the girl into a motherly embrace, she stroked her hair with affection. "Come, accept my heartfelt feelings!" As the older woman proceeded to dote on Rin, my eyes caught the movement of her other visitor.

"Megurine-san, thank you for looking after my mistress." Ryuto greeted me as soon as he made his way over. He bowed to me, his expression solemn with respect. "I'm grateful to you for taking her under your care."

"Oh, no. The pleasure was mine. Rin-chan has been nothing but pleasant." I replied with a cordial smile. "I'm glad to work with a close friend for as my patient."

"Gacha, I told you to call me Rin from now on. We aren't mistress and servant anymore, remember?" Rin puffed her cheeks in indignation as she stayed pliantly in Nami's arms, seeming unbothered as the older woman proceeding to gently tug her cheeks.

"I apologize, M- ahem, I mean… Rin." Ryuto added the last part hesitantly, approaching his former mistress before taking her hand in his. "Old habits will die hard, but not to worry, I intend to carry out your wish. It will just take some time for me to get used to is all."

"Heehee. So long as you understand. Thank you, Gacha." Rin's small hand lifted and unerringly found his. "And how is your friend… er, Yuki, was it?"

"Y-Yes, that's her name." A blush appeared on his face as he darted his eyes elsewhere. "Yuki is… fine. She's enjoying middle school even though she's starring in a new movie. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I plan to visit her in Sapporo when she has time off. Her mother keeps insisting that I come over and eat dinner..."

"That sounds nice." Rin agreed. "To think you're so close with a celebrity now… well, you certainly seem to like her since you know so much about her."

"I-It's not as though I talk about Yuki all the time!" Ryuto protested in embarrassment, leaning away as though he'd been burnt. "I worry about other things, l-like you and that Kagamine boy… you may be adults now, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a man! Don't let your guard down when I'm not around to help you."

"Hey, Ga-chan! I'll have you know that my Len-kun is nothing short of a noble gentleman!" Nami spoke up in a huff, letting go of Rin as she sent him a firm look. "Who do you think spent life and limb raising him, hm? Granted, he may be rough around the edges, but he would never disregard a lady's feelings!" She puffed her chest in pride, a pleased smile playing on her lips.

"Pardon me, Nami-san." Ryuto answered uncomfortably. "I meant no disrespect to Kagamine specifically. I'm just trying to make Rin more aware of her body now that she's matured."

"Call me Nami-chan! And no harm done. I understand where you're coming from!" Nami chortled, waving her hand dismissively. "Anything less from Len-kun, and he would be shaming not only me, but the Kagamine name!" Then her expression took a dark turn as she directed her attention at Rin-chan. I shivered at how cold it had gotten all of a sudden, and it wasn't because of the weather. "Still, Rin-chan~ not that I doubt my son's capabilities, but if my Len-kun does _anything_ that makes you unhappy…" Rin blinked at her sudden change in mood. "Be sure to tell me right away. I'll wallop some sense into him. It can't be helped that he can be sharp sometimes, but well - I expect him to not be careless now that he's a man now." Her smile remained pleasant, but there was an edge to her voice. "Okay~?"

"O… Okay." Rin nodded slowly, seeming confused but intimidated all the same. Her words seemed to placate Nami as she clapped her hands in excitement, returning to her bubbly self.

"Very good~! Well, enough of that. I have something for you!" Nami exclaimed as she reached into one of her bags before pulling out a cut length of white charmeuse satin. The float threads gave the front of the fabric a smooth finish—lustrous and reflective—whereas the back has a dull finish. "Ta~da! Beautiful! This is certainly a cut from another cloth, is it not?" With deft hands, Nami stuck out her tongue in concentration as she shaped the cloth into a woven hairband with a nostalgic, bold bow fashioned keeping everything in place.

"Ohh! That looks pretty, Nami-san!"

"Well done, nothing less expected from a former model."

Ryuto and I clapped at her quick handiwork.

"Thank you, thank you." Nami bowed graciously in response to the applause before moving behind the younger blonde. "Alright. Lift your hair for me, darling." Rin did as she asked, although she seemed a little surprised as her foster mother gathered her hair in one fell swoop before pulling it back with the headband. The myosotis tucked behind her ear fell out and fluttered to the ground. "There we go~ what do you think?"

"Rin-chan, it suits you." I uttered, feeling breathless as I looked her over. Wow… the sight of her really took be back. It was amazing what one small change could do.

"It looks like you really aren't a child anymore, Rin." Gacha was smiling at Rin wryly, though his expression was somehow one of gentle nostalgia. "Now, you're ready to go out there and face the world like a real lady."

Rin's face went blank as she hesitantly reached up to touch her hair. Then her eyes grew big in wonder and amazement. She turned to Nami, whispering her name in a soft voice.

"You have a beautiful face, Rin-chan. Don't hide it. Let the world see the real you." Nami spoke in a nurturing tone, her brown eyes warm with affection. "There, now… I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Rin asked dreamily, caught up in the lukewarm atmosphere.

"To try on the new clothes I brought you, of course~!" The former model's outburst shattered the mood as she let out a hearty bout of laughter. She flung up the pink shopping bags to emphasize as she wheeled a shocked Rin away. "Let's not stand around out here in the cold! It's from a line that I just know will suit you! Now that you're big now, your old clothes won't fit you anymore!"

"U-Ueh?! C-Clothes, b-but-!" Rin tried to lay out an argument as she vehemently shook her head. "I can't accept all these e-expensive things from you, Nami! They must have cost a fortune! Please, there's no need to do all this… I-I'm not a child anymore-"

"Nonsense! Think of it as nothing! I still haven't even shown you the grand wardrobe I have laid out for you~!" Nami's chortles echoed throughout the garden, drowning out Rin's urgent protests. "As my future daughter-in-law, the least I can do is show you how to differentiate the latest fashion! Once you're out of here, you'll make every man's jaws drop when you make sidewalks your catwalk!" She broke into a frenzied grin full of excitement. "It's been so long since we've done something like this together… eheh~ you want to give your darling a cupid arrow love shot, don't you!"

"D-Darling? You mean, Len…?" Rin stammered, her face flooded with heat. "N-Nami...!"

"BANG~!" Nami imitated a gun using her fingers, pretending to shoot the aforementioned "love arrow" at a bewildered, blushing resident doctor as he watched Nami barrel by with Rin in a tow.

"N-Nami-san, wait! You're going overboard! Please don't pressure Rin into doing unnecessary things!" Ryuto shouted, his eyes wide with worry. He chased after them in a frantic voice. "Besides, this a hospital! Conduct some dignity! Nami-san, are you listening?! Nami-saaan!"

The garden overlapped with shouts and laughter.

"It certainly has gotten lively now…" I remarked with a chuckle, gathering up my finished lunch and followed after them.

It would be nice if these carefree days could last forever.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

The Seated Queen

 **11:55 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _That does it! England does it again! Their score is high up there, everyone! What's our home team going to do to even the odds? Stay tuned! We'll come back after commercial break!"_

The regulars that had formed a crowd in front of the television to witness the playoffs burst into an emotional uproar. Some of them more more than tipsy, and others were drunk off the adrenaline and cortisol kickstarting that all too familiar case of "sideline sports rage" that subjected fans to foul language, harassment, and poor sportsmanship. Heated arguments were already erupting between a group of junior college boys, their minds hazed with alcohol.

"Awww!"

"Is this really happening right now?"

"Damn those infernal English _gaijin*!"_

I was glowering at the screen from the corner booth I sat at. I tilted my head back, downing my rum and cola in slow, purposeful gulps. I wasn't exactly drunk, per say. However, I was definitely not feeling in a sober state of mind. I slammed my shot glass down to the table with more force than necessary.

"That was the third time!" I growled in a forceful tone.

"Whoa there, Len. Easy, buddy." Sensing the shift in the air, Ted tried to douse my rapidly volcanic temper before it erupted.

"Didn't you see that play, Ted?! I can't even look at the team who's supposed to be representing this country right now." I shook my head in disgust, replaying the event over in my head. "That new forward, Daiki, is too slow to be in a forward position! He was supposed to pass the ball, not let those English steal it from him!"

A voice at the back of my head was trying to tell me not to get worked up - that ranting and roiling wouldn't help our team reach the preliminaries, that as an NND Elite branch officer, I should be setting an example to the public by acting in a professional and conductive manner that would do me proud like it always did.

However, it seemed as though my mind had gotten very gotten at turning off the rational part of my brain when under the stressing factors of a - being an avid soccer fan since I learned to walk, b- long hours of working overtime, and c - not giving a damn when the alcohol really started to kick in.

I could feel myself shrugging out of my inhibitions - I was coming unhinged, and as crazy as it sounded, it felt good.

"I know, Len, but remember that it's just a game."

Hah.

I was more fired up than usual after today's incident. It was strenuous to say in the least. After me and Ted finished up our shift, we headed to the bar knowing the playoffs for the World Cup would be showing.

"His left midfielder was wide open, Ted!" I shouted, attracting the attention of surly regulars. They were glaring at us threateningly, so I returned the favor. Ted tried to shush me for some reason, but I snickered at how ridiculous he looked and kept ranting like a maniac. "Fucking Etsumoto didn't do his job as the left back. How could he have missed that shot? It was clear as… as mud!"

"Oh boy. Time to take drastic measures." Ted muttered as he rubbed his temple. With a determined look, he snatched my phone. I growled at him to give it back, trying to reach him but he dodged out of my grasping fingers. "There. That ought to do it. I still can't believe you have a folder dedicated to her. Pfft." With a snort, he pulled up a picture of the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. He thrust it in my face. "Take a look, Len. Look at the picture your mom sent you just now." He said, "Feast your gaze on this pretty girl and calm down now… that's it, buddy."

"Whoa..." My heart did a backflip. My anger fizzled out as I felt myself drawn to the lovely blonde beauty sitting with her legs crossed on a white chair. A soft blush stained her cheeks pink as a tremulous smile mixed between discomfiture and hopefulness. Her lips were so soft and pink, drawing me in. Pearl pins held her bangs in place, and her light gold hair was parted back by a satin white bow - revealing the freshness of her face and powder-blue eyes. She was wearing a backless lace-trimmed dress that swayed past her knees, hugging the curves of her white body. Her modest pose gave off an air of innocent sensuality, which only served to heighten my fascination in her.

 _Cute..._

"Who is she?" I murmured, feeling faint, and not just because of the alcohol. "Do I know her?" She was exactly my type. I had to get a name.

"...Len, that's your girlfriend." Ted quirked a brow at me, and I caught the twitch in his face. He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes at my confusion. "It's Rin, remember?"

"Rin… what a beautiful name." I repeated in my buzzed stupor, taking my phone and melting in my booth seat with an amorous sigh. My memory was getting fuzzy. I couldn't rip my eyes away from the girl in the photo. "She's my girlfriend? I must be a lucky man…"

"Did you fall on your head this morning? The drinks here aren't supposed to be memory-erasing, is it?" Ted stared at my empty shot glass with suspicion. He was nursing the swelling bruise on his shoulder with an icepack, hissing as he moved to drink. The waitress came by and refilled our cups. Just as I was about to take my drink, it happened.

" _Ohh! Look at Eisuke rounding off with the ball! Could be this the golden shot?!"_

I whipped around hearing the frantic commentary. A terse silence fell over the patrons as all eyes were on the screen. Even the bartender had stopped to watch the player forwarding the ball through a throng of aggressive opponents.

" _He shoots! He scores!"_

The moment the spokesperson made that announcement, the entire bar erupted in a cacophony of rowdy cheers.

"YEAH!" Pumping my fist in the air, I roared in delight along with the rest of the sports fans in the bar. "Take that, England! Japan will always be the best!" My alcohol spilled everywhere as a result. Everyone was standing and clapping. I kissed the photo of Rin, believing that she must be my guardian angel looking after me tonight.

"Len- ow, shit!" Ted admonished with an appalled look on his face, trying to get me to sit down. He hissed in pain as he clutched his shoulder, sending me a withering glare. "You always scold me for not setting an example, but you lose your inhibitions once you're on your fifth shot." He snorted, dusting off his black uniform before peeking a red eye at me. "So, today… was rough, wasn't it? I can't believe that giant slug just appeared out of nowhere. Good thing the military blew it up, though. Still… all that slime… it was everywhere." He shuddered at the memory. "River District is closed now because of the collateral damage. The recently built housing areas are no longer available. Ten of our people were injured out there during the chaos." He shook his head. "... It's gonna take a while to purify the radiation residue out there."

Hearing his grave tone, I started to sober up and remember reality.

"Yeah…" The cheers fell deaf on my ears as I closed my good eye, remembering the fire and smoke that had cornered me when I was ordering an evacuation on the school. I had seen the slug from a few miles away, but it had been huge. "I thought things were bad before, but now I can't believe how quickly the city is turning into a warzone." I resisted the urge to slump my head onto the table, not wanting to feel pathetic. "And if the situation doesn't change, it's only going to keep getting worse."

I brushed my fringe out of my vision, trying to maintain a clear head. I could feel Ted watching me as he spoke up in a tense voice.

"Rumors of STUDIO's exploits have died down. Ever since the PowerFx incident, there haven't been any homicides directed at criminals. They lost their job because of our interference, Len." he said. "But Z seems to have it out for you, specifically."

"The feeling's mutual…" I snarled, feeling a spike of anger at the mention of her. "If we're lucky, maybe she got killed off by her superiors. At least she wouldn't be a problem anymore." I spat out darkly before leaning back against the cushioned seat. "She and her 'friends' might be hanging low for now… but it's only a matter of time until hell breaks loose. She said something about 'dominating' this world for the sake of her friends…" I glared past the dining area. "Mutants like her, Fukase, and IO… they're dangerous. They just run around doing whatever profits them. PowerFx may have started the RadX production, but STUDIO is full lawless heathens responsible for carrying out the destruction. I don't want to even imagine what might happen if more mutants like them decided to take charge."

"Those who cannot abide by the due process are nothing but stray sheep." Ted agreed, taking a sip of his beer. "Speaking of the RadX production… it seems we're coming across more and more addicts and drug dealers out on the streets. The police haven't tracked down the barons yet, but their influence is spreading throughout cities nationwide…" He paused before letting out a shuddering sigh. "As if dealing with monster invasions weren't bad enough, now we have this mess to sort out. There's bound to be civil unrest unless the government funds the police the resources it needs to close down the RadX production."

If only it were that easy.

I bit back a groan, holding my arm down since it was already itching reaching out to the waitress to order another cocktail. I went and spouted off to Luka about how I had asserted my support in allowing Rin to come here. I was determined to prove that I was right, but it didn't stop me from worrying.

I gazed at the photo of Rin still pulled up on my phone.

"Look at us, drowning our sorrows in sports and alcohol." Ted emitted a halfhearted laugh. "What would our girlfriends think if they saw us now? We men are pathetic, hopeless fools."

"Yeah…" I rubbed my aching head, wincing as my hand flared up in pain. I nursed the bruise swelling on my jaw. It couldn't be helped that our jobs were dangerous, and it was like sticking our necks out every time we got called in. It was a pain to get these bumps, cuts, and bruises. It didn't matter to me before when I got a cracked rib or two, but things were different now.

I didn't want to make Rin sad whenever I came back injured. I didn't want her worrying over me. It hurt to see her cry…

She didn't even realize what she did for me… how comforting it was to have her just by being by my side.

I ran through hell today, but it wasn't all for nothing. The moment I had her in my arms, all the fighting - the struggling - it was all worth it when I knew what I was protecting. I never had such fire in me to live… not like I did now.

I glanced at the clock. It was already midnight. How was Rin doing now? I was glad that Megurine was there as her nurse. Still, I knew I was in for another restless night of thinking about her until falling asleep.

Honestly, I wasn't worried about whether or not she would regain her mobility. No… I was worried about what she would have to face once she was discharged. Out here in the city, there were no walls to protect her. With her disability, she would have to face hardships unlike any other. I couldn't imagine what was like to be blind. It had to be frightening, especially when she knew what it had been like to see. Now she was trying to live her life despite being unable to see the world around her. She didn't complain - she only persisted in trying to walk again - to try and do as much as she could for herself.

I really admired her.

...Which was why I also knew she was probably trying to be strong while hiding her tears under the sheets. It was painfully obvious, how she tried to be cheerful in front of me and everyone else.

I knew Rin… she was probably thinking strange thoughts again, like feeling as though she were saddling people with her burdens.

I could protect Rin from heinous perverts and criminals trying to make a move on her, but trying to protect her from her own personal struggles was different. Only she could overcome herself.

" _I'm so afraid, Len."_

"Damn it, Rin. You don't even realize it… but you're even stronger than you realize it." I whispered, causing Ted to notice. He didn't say anything, though. Rin was even more courageous than me… I couldn't hold a candle to her. An affectionate chuckle escaped me as I looked over her new outfit. Mom really did know what suited her.

Ugh… this was driving me crazy. When I left her that afternoon, she looked like a kicked puppy. Through the danger and crumbling city blocks around me, my body screamed to live. In my mind, I thought about living another day so I could see her again.

I already missed her like crazy…

Love really did drive people insane, beyond the edge of rational thought and reason. It was almost like a drug, but it went deeper beyond that. Ahh… the deeper my feelings get for her, the greedier I become. I even wanted to bind up every single sigh that left her voice whenever she did so much as whisper my name. It was irrational, but still…

...Wow, the alcohol was really getting to me. At least, that's the excuse I made for my abstracted train of thoughts.

I imagined Rin was probably sleeping now. I hoped she was having sweet dreams… probably curled up and hugging a pillow. A pained sigh escaped me at the thought of having another night of sleeping alone. I was getting spoiled by her, it seemed.

All too quickly, I had gotten used to holding her in my arms as we slept. I guessed having the comfort of my lover's embrace really was something I couldn't live without anymore.

"Are you awake? We should get going, Len. We got an early day tomorrow, back to school and such." Ted clapped me on the back as he paid for his drink, sliding out of the booth before eying me knowingly. "... I'll call us a taxi. Wouldn't want your darling Rin-chan worrying about you not being able to make it because you were hungover in the middle of a sidewalk."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." I grumbled, getting up and paying for my drink up front. We walked out together. As a wintry wind blew, I took out my phone again and looked at the newest photo of Rin before smirking and saving it to my personal archive.

I gazed at her profile with fondness before holding the phone against my forehead one last time.

" _Gute Nacht mein Schatz."_

 _("Good night, my sweetheart.")_

I whispered that sweet goodnight to Rin, hoping the wind would carry my voice all the way to her dreams and comfort her through the night.

A shadow moved over me just then, and every muscle in my body tensed as I followed the blur of movement into an empty alley. A chilling premonition washed over me. I stood there, not daring to make a sound. As I reached for the concealed gun in my holster, I waited with bated breath.

Instead, I was met only with the whistling wind… followed by a deathly silence. As soon as the light from the passing cars illuminated the alley, I saw that there was nothing but a dumpster in the corner.

Slowly, I relaxed but kept my eye trained on the alleyway.

Just now… I felt like I was being watched. I was feeling tipsy from having one drink too many, but I had a gut feeling that it hadn't been my imagination. I was all too familiar with the prickling sensation of eyes watching my every move.

After all, what happened with Tei had forced me to learn my lesson.

I glared into the darkness, narrowing my good eye.

"Len!" A car beeped, and I turned around just in time to find Ted waving at me from the cab he had stopped. "Come on, we gotta head back to the dorms! It's almost lights out!" After a long silence, I finally nodded.

With one last lingering glance at the alleyway, I made my point that I knew whoever was watching me out there wouldn't get the jump on me.

I left the cab with Ted that night.

If only I had known that night was only the beginning of my troubles… or what challenges were to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Data finally meets Miku, and Luka is finally a main character in the PV-ON series! What more surprises lie in store? Monster invasions and crime rates are soaring sky high in Tokyo-R, keeping our favorite boys busy and bruised. And who was that mysterious blond stranger who acted friendly with Rin? Will we see more of him?

A special thanks to Azure-15 and Sugar trash for your lovely reviews! I hope this update makes your day as much as your smiles will make mine!

 ***Gajin** : Slang for "foreigner" or non-Japanese people in society.


End file.
